Thank You! Until We Meet Again
by kindakukukat
Summary: This is an adopted fic originally by Deep-Sadness. What if Doremi wasn't in the Maho-dou in the last episode? And by a strangely random series of events she gets amnesia and is taken in by a complete stranger? Well, read this and you'll find out.
1. Property of DeepSadness

Alright, I'm beginning the overhaul of this fanfiction. Woo! Is it sad I'm already exhausted? Okay, some clarification on how this will happen. I will not be changing any major plot points of the story, I'm just going to be reworking it so you can actually stand to read my crap. There will be a new author's note at the beginning of every chapter just commenting on little things like "holy crap did i seriously make such a stupid mistake?"

Obviously you can skip over these new notes as you probably don't care.

I'm going to keep the little old author's notes from the past too, they'll be under the new ones. The little notes at the end will remain too.

I won't be making a whole lot of edits to this little chapter, it's just that it isn't my intellectual property. This one chapter belongs to Deep-Sadness so while I recognize that it isn't exactly… proper English, I don't want to mess with what isn't mine.

PAST:

First things first, I adopted this. It wasn't originally mine, the idea and first chapter is all a product of Deep-Sadness (that's the original author) hard work, YOU HEAR ME RANDOM PERSON ACTUALLY BORED ENOUGH TO READ THIS? THIS IS A FIC I ADOPTED FROM DEEP SORROW! DON'T FORGET IT! DX

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, not even the first chapter.

* * *

><p>Everyone was outside majodo trying to get Doremi out, but they didn't know Doremi wasn't there. Which Hana-chan showed her magic to everyone surprisingly no one screamed witch because they seemed to already known because of all of the suspicious activity but learn to accepted. Anyways everyone was still trying to call out Doremi and they had recalled all the memories about her but so far they're no responses. Then after a few hours they gave up and went back to the ceremony, but then Onpu went to look inside and looked for her but she wasn't there, she yelled "Minna-san…..do…dore….DOREMI isn't here". They called the police but there was nothing they could find her it as if she disappeared into thin air and never existed at all. They all went back to back to the graduation ceremony with sad and gloomy faces, trying to smile but couldn't. Everyone graduated but Doremi, no one know where is she.<p>

Meanwhile

*Alarm Clock went off*

Doremi wakes up "Ahh!, I'm late gotta go". Doremi got went to take a shower then got dress and run as fast as she can to school. There was many road constructions so she has to take some detours. Doremi ran across the cross road, she didn't see the car. The car was zooming in fast it had hit her. Everyone rushed to her, the driver came out his car. "Are you okay?". Doremi barely opens her eye and see a someone a gorgeous male, then she whispers "Who are you?. The driver cursed then picked her up and put her in the back sit of the car. "Hang in there, I'm taking you to the hospital so don't die on me!" said the driver. The Driver arrived at the hospital with Doremi in his arms "Someone help!". A doctor comes by and take her from the drivers arm and put her on a stretcher, checks her pulse. "She needs direct care immediately!, We can't risk to lose her!." They rushed Doremi into the ER room, of course the driver followed but was waiting outside the ER room,with an worry expression.

[_Driver thoughts_]

_Why? Am I so worried about her, its feels like I'm connected to her. Now that I've thought about it she looks kind of like Maria, my deceased lover. No why am I thinking of that I wont ever replaced Maria. But why am I still here waiting for her?_

The driver snapped out of his thoughts and slowly fell asleep. A few hours went by, a nurse shook him, the driver wakes up and looks at the nurse "what?". The nurse looks athim blushing "Um, the operation is over…the doctor would like to speak with you". The Driver got up and went to the doctors office, knocks first. An gruff voice ascended from the doors "Come in". The doctor looks up "Oh Mr.?''.

"Heisuke, Toudou Heisuke"

Will Toudou-san it seems that girl you saved has memory loss she doesn't and its not just an ordinary memory loss, she has an tumor in her brain..well during her incident it has caused her to activate her illness. Its seems she always had it with her and she doesn't seem to remember anything. Anyways are you a family member of hers, a relative or her boyfriend."

"No, I searched around for her image, but no one seems to know her so I guess I take care of her since it was my fault to be exact." Heisuke left the office, then went to walk to her room, he sees her awake staring out the window then turns and looks at him.

"Who are you?" she looks at him with confused eyes.

"Toudou Heisuke, im going to be your care taker from now on, ok so now you need to tell me your name ok so try to remember" He smiled.

She blushed and tried to remember her name but only had a sharp pain inside her head "My head hurts please don't let me remember."

He looks at her with loving and concern "Ok, how bout I name you ok"

She nodded and smile weakly.

Heisuke thinks for a minute or two, then snaps his fingers. "I got it your name shall be Ichigo".

* * *

><p>It's good, isn't it? That' why I was so happy when Deep-Sadness let me adopt it, I spazzed for a good five minutes -_-' ha ha…. I'm pretty pathetic, aren't I?<p> 


	2. I Really Did Write This One

Well, this is where I actually start editing the story. God, I sucked at writing. I really needed to go back and fix this nonsense. I'd like to point out that the fantabulous kadaj5 is helping me edit this story and can I just say that my grammar is horrendous. Thank you for helping me realize that, Kadaj5. I'll look into attending some english tutorials because I don't want to be this awful at using my own first language.

PAST:

This is where I begin writing! X3 Hope you enjoy it! XD

Disclaimer: I still don't own it, However, I'm considering going to Japan and asking to buy it... nah, I'm just kidding, I don't have that much money. I can think of 28 different hobos with more money than me -_-'

* * *

><p>A week later, the newly named Ichigo was released from the hospital. The shy, amnesiac girl followed Heisuke to his car; it was a little blue Suzuki, small and cozy.<p>

"Man, this sucks! I finally convince my parents to let me get a car, and I run over a girl…" He let out a sigh as he opened the passenger seat door for her. "My first week of driving unattended and I almost flatten someone, I must be the greatest driver in the world!" The teen continued sarcastically. Ichigo looked at the troubled stranger guiltily.

"I-I'm sorry," she said in a low voice, sinking into her seat as he closed the car door. Heisuke gave the 13-year-old a sympathetic smile and let out another sigh.

"No, no," he insisted and climbed into the driver's seat, "I'm the one who should be sorry. I ran you over, caused you to lose all your memories, and triggered a tumor in your brain. Honestly, you should absolutely hate me right now," the teen muttered, grimly, "It really is all my fault." Ichigo blushed shyly at Heisuke as he began to drive them away from the hospital.

An uncomfortable silence flooded the car as Ichigo brushed some stray strands of hair out of her eyes, trying to tuck them into her low ponytail. Her characteristic dual buns had come undone while she was in the ER. The purple hairbands with the music note clip were the only remnants of a forgotten past life.

"U-ummm… Toudo-san?" Ichigo asked slowly as she stared out the window at the passing landscape. Heisuke hummed in acknowledgement. "W-well, since y-you're going to be taking care of me, C-can you tell me about y-yourself?" She asked her question with caution, as if afraid he would lash out at her for bothering him with such a trivial matter. The brunette looked at her in surprise before smiling at her.

"Of course, I'm Toudo Heisuke. I'm 16 and live separately from my parents who are in the United States. I'm sort of like a… It's a long story really. I'll explain it to you later. I live alone, or I used to, and, luckily for the both of us, I have a guest room that you can claim as yours." His grin widened. "And you can just consider me your Onii-chan, okay?" Ichigo smiled lightly, still a little bit shy.

"Okay, Onii-chan" She said happily. Turning to look back outside the window, the amnesiac noted the awkward atmosphere fading away. When the car passed an elementary school on top of a hill, Ichigo felt a strange tug at her heart and found herself staring at the the building till it left her line of sight. The institution lingered in her thoughts for quite some time as she headed towards her new home.

* * *

><p>The Ojamajos walked briskly to Doremi's house. Alarming thoughts ran through their heads.<p>

"D-Doremi-chan isn't- isn't gone… right?" Hadzuki asked in worry.

"I'm sure Doremi's okay… she's- she's just sick- or- or something," Aiko proposed.

"Y-Yes! That makes perfect sense: she's just sick at home, or she slept in really late again…" Momoko added with nervous laughter.

"After all, there's no way Doremi could just… just up and disappear!" Onpu agreed.

The girls knocked on the Harukazes' front door in a state of panic. Doremi's mother, Haruka, answered the door and was surprised to see the five girls on her doorstep. She expected Doremi to be with them.

"Ah, hello girls," she said happily with a light smile, "Have you seen Doremi? I asked her to come home early while she was running out the door this morning, but she might not have heard me since she kept mumbling about being late." The woman recalled with a sweat drop. The girls' faces visibly fell the moment their worst fears had been confirmed.

"S-so, you're saying that…" Hadzuki began, tears welling up in her eyes. Her voice gave out before she could continue.

"Do-Doremi-chan i-isn't…" Aiko attempted to continue Hadzuki's question, fighting back the sobs as the entire group began to break down.

"H-home?" Momoko finished squeakily, her voice breaking halfway through as tears began to roll down her face. Doremi's mother stared at the group of girls, shocked and utterly confused.

"A-ahh, w-what's wrong girls?" She asked timidly, afraid of upsetting them more.

"Doremi… she's- she's" Onpu attempted, words slipping in-between sobs.

"Gone," they all said at once. Their friend, their _dear, kind, sweet friend,_ was gone.


	3. Hakuna Matata

Disclaimer: still don't own it. Probably never will... unless I win the lottery, but even then I wouldn't know hot to by it and (ramble ramble ramble ramble ramble) ... yeah -_-'

* * *

><p>A group of melancholy students slowly moved down the street. Their miserable atmosphere depressed all who neared them as they sluggishly moved towards the previous residence of a missing girl.<p>

As soon as the house was in sight a few began to perk up, the leader of the sad group turned to face everyone. His blue-black hair shined in the sunlight and his eyes shimmered with hope.

"I'm telling you guys," His prepubescent but gruff voice said, his hope attempting to hide his sorrow, "That clumsy Dojime is probably just sick, or she slept in" More kids perked up at the thought of the usually foolish Doremi as they paraded in hope towards Doremi's prior home.

At the front gate of Doremi's home were four heartbroken ojamajos. Hana-chan had already been dragged away by a tearful Majorika, they'd all soon move away from each other, and Doremi was still missing; It was official, _life __**sucked**_. The herd of students stopped in front of the girls and looked at them hopefully, but the girls wouldn't meet their gazes. Many felt their hearts sink, but Kotake shook his head defiantly, marching up to the door.

He knocked on it loudly and waited in determined silence, even though there were tears in the corners of his eyes. The door opened slowly, and for a second, Kotake could've sworn he heard crying. A red eyed Pop answered the door. She had fresh tear stains on her cheeks, but no visible waterworks due to her pride, However everyone could tell she had hastily rubbed away all tears before answering the door.

"Ye-es?" she asked slowly, her voice cracking due to her throat's dryness, "Whaddaya want?" Her words were slightly muffled by a stuffy nose. She recognized Kotake and the group behind him and realized what they wanted to ask, even though they were too afraid to actually ask it. She let out a sad sigh, "she- she's not here." She watched the hopeful faces of every last person fade away and felt a vice grip tighten around her already aching heart. Kotake felt tears threaten to fall but sucked them back in looking at Pop.

"Do you-" He stopped his question when he noticed fresh tears leaking down Pop's face. Pop shook her head angrily before glaring at every last person in front of her home, "She- SHE'S NOT HERE! OKAY?" she shouted, her tears multiplying, "SHE'S NOT HERE, SHE'S NOT ANYWHERE! SHE'S GONE! SHE UP AND LEFT ALL OF US! SHE… she… left me…" Pop angrily shut the door leaving everyone stunned and depressed.

No one could accept Doremi's disappearance for a long time, everyone had a hole in their heart. Doremi's not the kind of person who you could let leave in a split second, she's the kind of person you need a week to say good-bye to, maybe even three. But no one knew those past three weeks were needed for good-byes, not even Doremi.

* * *

><p>After over five hours of driving, the Chevy pulled up in front of a small white house. As it rolled to a stop, Ichigo stared at her supposed new home in wonder. Heisuke looked at the curious girl in amusement as he climbed out of the car.<p>

"Sorry the drive was so long," He began, "I'd only been in Misora so I could check out a famous shop known as the Maho-dou, but it turns out they closed down…" Ichigo stared at Heisuke her interest piqued.

"Mahou… dou?" she asked. She enjoyed the way the words felt rolling off her tongue and felt a strange wave of noglastia at the name.

"Yeah, It was a magic shop, then a flower shop, then a bakery, and it just kept changing every year, That was one of the things it was famous for," Heisuke said as he and Ichigo walked up to the front door.

"I… see…" Ichigo said quietly as she watched Heisuke unlock the door. Heisuke grinned and held the door open wide for Ichigo.

"Welcome to your new home, Ichigo, or should I call you Imouto?" Ichigo walked into the house slowly, taking everything in. The first room she entered was the living room, the décor was quite modern, didn't have that overpriced air to it, and looked downright comfortable. She toured the rest of her new abode with her Onii-chan in complete glee and wonder.

The house was two stories; On the first story: the living room, the kitchen, the dining room, one powder bathroom, and a foyer. On the second story: Two bedrooms, one hers, the other Heisuke's, One bathroom (that actually has a bathtub), and a linen closet. Her favorite room was her own.

Her room had soft maroon walls and white shag carpeting, there was a queen sized bed against the far wall along with a dresser, a desk, a chair in front of the desk, an empty bookshelf, and a closet in the corner. The bed had pale lavender sheets and all the wood in the room was white. Normally, this room was for when Heisuke's parents visited, but they never did so it didn't matter if he let Ichigo have it.

Ichigo plopped onto her bed with a sigh as she breathed in the lavender scented air. It was a comfortable place, one that she surely felt she would grow to love. As she began to take in the lavender scent again, she noticed an odd smell mixed in. The scent was a little musky, not pleasant, and though bearable for the time being, it made her uncomfortable. She then realized she herself was the cause of the stench. A blush lit her face from embarrassment as she fretted over what to do. She only had one set of clothes, a white t-shirt and jean shorts the hospital gave her, so she wouldn't have anything to change into.

Ichigo got up and nervously headed for Heisuke's room. She opened his door slowly and noticed he was on his laptop at his black desk in the corner of his room. Heisuke's room wasn't as lavish as Ichigo's. He had regular green carpeting and plain white walls with a black streak going across the bottom. He had a twin sized bed with forest green sheets and a black comforter and pillows. His bookshelf, dresser, closet door, desk, and chair were all black.

"E-etto… Onii-chan?" Ichigo asked nervously, partially hiding behind Heisuke's door. Heisuke glanced up from his laptop, smiling at the shy Ichigo.

"What is it, Ichigo-chan?" He asked sweetly, ignoring his now beeping laptop. Ichigo shrunk back a little as another blush lit her face.

"W-well… I kinda need to take a bath but I only have the hospital clothes and I don't know what to do" She said quickly, slightly mumbling some words together. Heisuke looked at Ichigo in slight surprised for a second, realizing the problem. He shut his laptop, beeping louder than ever, and got out of his black swively chair (AN: Yes, I call them swively chairs, get over it).

"Well," He said with a light smile walking towards Ichigo, "I guess we're going shopping"

Heisuke and Ichigo got in his car and began to drive to the mall. Heisuke pulled out his cell phone and called someone on speed dial.

"Hey, Tina?" He asked the person on the other line, "Can you help me with- … No, actually they closed down just before I got- … I would've gone faster if you hadn't made me paint your house… What are you talking about? You had me paint the ENTIRE house the EXACT SAME COLOR IT WAS BEFORE!" Ichigo stared at Heisuke in confusion as his strange conversation continued. "Listen! Due to a series of circumstances, I have a Imouto now, but she only has one pair of clothes, so I need you to help me, I'll meet you at the mall in five minutes"

"WHAT? YA HAVE AN IMOUTO NOW? I CA-" The loud voice from the other line was cut off when he shut his phone. Heisuke looked at the confused and nervous Ichigo.

"Don't worry, Tina's nice, She's weird but she's nice." He said reassuringly as they pulled into the mall parking lot. The new siblings got out of the car and headed into the mall.

Five minutes later, A tall 16-year-old girl with shoulder-length wild light blue hair came running toward the pair. Her cerulean blue eyes glowed with determination and interest as she screeched to a stop in front of the pair. She quickly turned to Heisuke and grabbed his collar in fury.

"How DARE YA HANG UP ON ME!" She shouted as she wildly shook the poor brunette back and forth, so quickly he became a blur. "AND WHADDAYA MEAN YA GOT AN IMOUTO? AAAARRRRGGG" Her anger rant and howls of fury stopped short when she felt a light tap on her shoulder. She stopped shaking Heisuke and turned to face the slightly scarred, nervous Ichigo.

"E-etto… I- I'm his Imouto…" Ichigo said lightly, still scared of the bluette. Tina's eyes softened as she dropped the dizzy Heisuke to the ground with a 'thump', Her eyes grow big and sparkly a she tucked her hands under her chin.

"You… are…" Tina began, Ichigo prepared for another rant," SOOOOOOOOOOOOO CUUUUUUUUUUUTE!~~" Tina squealed, enveloping Ichigo in a giant hug. Little hearts floated around Tina as she swung poor Ichigo back and forth in her monster hug. Heisuke slowly got off of the ground with a sweatdrop. Tina stopped her spaz and turned to Heisuke, "I'll do it." She said determinedly.

For the rest of the day Tina dragged Ichigo all over the mall for clothes, new bed sheets, books, knick-knacks to put in her room, etc. Tina even Took Ichigo to the hair salon and got Ichigo to put her hair in pigtails.

"Now **that**… suits you" Tina said, admiring the high pigtails on Ichigo's head. Ichigo thanked Tina for the compliment and Tina couldn't help but notice how nervous Ichigo seemed. "Neh, Ichigo-chan? Why're you so nervous?" she asked, Ichigo looked at her in a pinch of surprise.

"W-well… I don't really know Tina-san, I guess I'm still confused…" she replied slowly, Tina looked at her curiously.

"What do you have to be confused about?" Tina asked, Doremi let out a quiet sad laugh.

"There's a lot to be confused about when you have amnesia…" she said slowly, looking at the ground, "Like who you are, where you're from, who you used to know…" Tina looked at Ichigo in shock.

"But, you… You're Ichigo, Heisuke's Imouto…" she tried

"Nah, he named me because I couldn't remember my real name, we're not blood related, we only met a week ago, and it was when he accidentally ran me over in his car…" Ichigo said sadly, letting all her bitter feelings out in one sentence. Tina looked at Ichigo in sadness, before getting a determined look on her face.

"You. You are Toudo Ichigo, you live with your brother Heisuke and are good friends with Jones Tina. And although you may not remember you're past, that doesn't mean you don't have one. And who needs the past anyway? Just like my favorite Disney character always says, 'Ya gotta put you're past behind ya' and then he burst out into song!" Tina said with a grin. She jumped infront of Ichigo and began to break out into song.

"_Hakuna Matata~ What a wonderful phrase~ Hakuna Matata~ Ain't no passing craaaze!~ It means no worries for the rest of your days!~ It's our problem-free philosophy!~ HAKUNA MATATA!_" She sand dancing in circles around Ichigo. Soon, she stopped and put a hand on Ichigo's shoulder and put on a kind smile, "Now, if you excuse me I'm going to go beat the crud out of your brother for running you over." Ichigo watched Tina's quickly retreating form with amusement before looking up through the mall skylight above her.

"Hakuna Matata, huh?" she asked to no one in particular, "I like it." She then turned and followed the sounds of shouting to go save her brother from a horrible demise.

* * *

><p>Yup, Timone is awesome. And for the record, I don't own him or 'Hakuna Matata' either.<p> 


	4. Let's go annoy our neighbors

And now for the **major time skip**, that every story needs~

Disclaimer: Don't own it, Never will, even if I **do** win the lottery, I'd end up spending it all on random crud. -_-'

* * *

><p>Time passed, and Ichigo slowly lost her nervousness and opened up to Heisuke and Tina. She also started attending Junepei Middle School and made friends there too. Life was good for Ichigo, Especially since no one but Tina and Heisuke knew about her amnesia, if others knew they'd probably treat her different.<p>

"I'm HOME!" A cheerful 14-year-old Ichigo proclaimed loudly as she burst through the front door. Her long hair was up in pigtails, like it had been every day since Tina told her it suited her. Her Middle School uniform was a white button-up shirt under a light blue skirt with almost overall-ish qualities, such as large straps crossing over her shoulders, connecting the front of the skirt with the back (think like the girl's summer uniform from Ranma1/2 {Which I also don't own} It's sorta like that). She flung her school bag across the living room as she settled down onto the couch with a sigh.

"Ah, Welcome Home Ichigo-chan" Heisuke called from up in his room. Ichigo smiled knowing he was studying for his big math test tomorrow.

"Arigato Onii-chan! Study hard! If you don't pass, Genma-sensei will try to get you kicked off the team again!" She shouted to her brother, "I'll get started on dinner!" She called, getting off the couch heading towards the kitchen.

"Hai!" Heisuke responded, sweat dropping at her nonchalant reminding of his spot on the team at stake.

Ichigo made dinner quickly, and easily. She remembered the first time Heisuke had asked her to cook.

_"Neh, Ichigo-chan, Do you think you can make dinner tonight? I've got a big science quiz tomorrow and I need to study" Heisuke called._

_"Hai-hai, Onii-chan, just don't blame me if you're too sick afterwards to even go to school" she called back. Ichigo headed into the kitchen and looked around, __**'what should I "attempt" to make?' **__she thought '__**Something simple… Aha!'**__ Ichigo grabbed a box of elbow noodles, cheese, a couple of eggs, some butter, some milk, and even a few ingredients she didn't recognize on instinct. __**'That was… weird? How'd I know what I needed?' **__she wondered as she automatically filled a pot with water and brought it to a boil. She glanced down in surprise at the boiling water __**'What the? When did I do that?'**__ she thought slightly freaked out.__** 'Okay Ichigo, calm down… There's a perfectly reasonable explanation for everything. Okay… so what do I do next? **__**You mix the cheese powder, eggs, milk, butter, and garlic powder in a separate bowl while the macaroni cooks in the pot**__**' **__her mind responded automatically, Ichigo just stared at nothing before shrugging and going along with her instinct. _

_When Heisuke came down for dinner he was shocked at what was laid out on the table. It looked somewhat like a casual mac n' cheese dinner, but the food smelled and looked delicious, almost like a meal made by a professional chef._

_"I'm just as weirded out as you are," Ichigo said from her chair, her bow of macaroni already half eaten, "I guess I knew something about cooking before the accident" She took another bite and hummed in delight at the taste._

_Heisuke cautiously sat down to his bowl and slowly took a bite. He looked in shock at the mac n' cheese before looking at Ichigo, "This is delicious!" He said stunned. Ichigo grinned._

_"I know, right?"_

And since that meal, Ichigo's cooked every dinner to date.

Ichigo finished the spaghetti and set it carefully down on the table.

"Hey! Nii-Chan! Dinner's On! Come get your brain-fuel!" She shouted to her brother.

"Hai-Hai," Heisuke replied walking casually down the stairs. He sat down across from Ichigo and they both began to dig in.

"So," Ichigo said between mouthfuls, "When and where is the big match for this region?" Heisuke glanced at Ichigo before swallowing the noodles he had in his mouth.

"Some school called Kiratori High, it's about seventy miles from here, both middle school and high school teams are competing, so you should support your school there too, not just mine," He said. Ichigo puffed out her cheeks and 'Pu!Puuru!Puuu!'ed her brother, a strange habit she discovered she had whenever she wanted to pout.

"Nah, They're all a bunch of jerks! Especially Tatewaki Sasuke (Sa-soo-kay this is Sa-soo-kay, got it?), He forcibly tried to kiss Nia-chan!" She ranted, stabbing one of her meatballs as if it was Sasuke's (Sa-soo-kay's) head. She smashed the meatball up and down on her plate as she continued, "_and_ earlier today, He tried to hit on me, _me_, the _friend _of the girl he _tried_ to _kiss_! I mean, how stupid is he?" She continued as Heisuke just sighed and continued to eat his spaghetti. When Ichigo finally finshed her _very long_ monologue of hatred, Heisuke looked at her calmy.

"You done?" He asked nonchalantly.

"Yeah," she replied simply, returning to her food.

"So, how many things have you broken today?" He asked just as casually. Ichigo's eyes lit up.

"You'll be surprised! I _only _broke **five** things today!" she said with a grin," In math class, while walking up to the chalkboard, I slipped and accidentally knocked the stapler off Tendou-sensei's desk causing it to explode into pieces!" she said happily before pausing in wonderment, "since when were stapler that fragile?" she shook her head," Oh well, In the hall I bumped into someone carrying a really fancy looking sculpture and they bumped into someone holding a really high stack of textbooks, who accidentally dropped them, and the textbooks fell through the window; In science I dropped a beaker; In History I tripped and accidentally tore the world map in half; and in Home Ec… well… maybe it's better not to talk about that one…" she finished with a sweat drop. Heisuke let out a laugh at his sister's accident prone personality, before finishing his meal. He gathered his plates and put them in the sink.

" Be careful, one day, someone will try to pin the apocalypse on you if you don't stop breaking things," he joked, heading back to his room.

"Oh, come on! I'm not _that_ bad… I think…" she cried out after him as she washed the plates in the sink. She let out a tired sigh, heading to her room.

Her room had become a lot more personalized over the year, The bed sheets were now hot pink with white polka-dots and White pillow cases with hot pink lining adorned her pillows. She had posters coating the walls, pictures of her and her friends and Heisuke covering a bulletin board hanging above her desk, and her previously empty bookshelf was now full with knick-knacks and books. Her dresser and closet both full of her clothes, and a hot pink swively chair sat in front of her white-wood desk.

She plopped onto her bed, and breathed in a sweet peachy scent. She smiled and continued her evening, doing her homework, taking a shower, etc. Before settling in for the night.

* * *

><p>Raise your hand if you think you know where I'm going with this~ ... oh wait... I can't see it -_-'... uhhh... Leave a review if you think you know where I'm going with this... If you're too lazy to do that, then get up, go outside to go to your neighbors house, knock on their door, when they answer randomly start blabbering all about the story and how you <em>totally<em> know where it's going... I just realized, _that takes even **more **work!_ So just leave a review, please?~


	5. NO WEIRD IDEAS! I STILL LOVE KOTADORE!

Disclaimer: Don't own it (and by "it" I mean almost everything I mention in this story...) never will, I'm a poor person like that.

There is one thing I must remind you of... **I _LOVE KOTADORE_! **SO DON'T BE GETTING ANY WEIRD IDEAS AFTER READING THIS!

* * *

><p>The sunlight streamed through Ichigo's hot pink curtains onto her face as she gradually woke. She sat up slowly, stretching her arms out and clenching her eyes shut as she let out a yawn. Her fists curled tight as she tiredly rubbed the sleepiness from her eyes. She slipped out from underneath her covers as she sleepily opened her eyes. Her eyes focused on the clock before she freaked.<p>

"7:45? AHHHHHH! WHY DIDN'T THIS STUPID PIECE OF JUNK WAKE ME UP!" She shouted to no one in particular as she angrily shook the clock in a fit of rage. Ichigo had only taken five steps when she slipped on a random shirt and fell to the ground. She shook the surprise out and scrambled to her feet as she began to get ready. She threw her PJ's across the room and pulled on her red and grey uniform in a rush, then hopped out of her room on one leg trying to put on her sock. She tripped and fell again, but recovered quickly, scrambling to her feet.

She ran straight through the kitchen, grabbing a buttered piece of toast on the way, snatched her bag off the couch, slipped on her shoes, and went dashing out the door. Ichigo picked up speed as she rounded a corner and smashed right into someone, falling to the ground.

"Itai…" Ichigo mumbled as she rubbed her head, suddenly she remembered the other person, "A-ah! Gomen! Gomen! Sorry! I didn't mean to bump into you," she said quickly as she glanced at the guy she bumped into. He seemed to be her age, maybe a little older, had long bright violet hair and glinting violet eyes. He wore the boys' uniform for Junepei Middle School (The usual boy's uniform, its black). He was looking at her with a mix of joy, hope, and shock, as if he'd just seen the ghost of his dead lover (Yeah, sure, dead lover, let's go with that), his face was pale and his eyes were slightly glossed over. He shook his head quickly, as if ridding himself of a thought as he held his hand out to her.

"I'm sorry too, I didn't see you," He said as he helped her off the ground," You wouldn't happen to go to Junepei Middle School, Would you?" he asked, looking at her quizzically. Ichigo grinned and nodded her head.

"I do go to Junepei; I'm Toudo Ichigo, nice to meet you!" She said happily as she shook the boy's hand. The boy smiled.

"That's great, maybe you can help me. I just transferred, my name is Lee Akatski, and could you possibly show me around?" He said with a smile. She nodded as they both begin to walk towards Junepei Middle School.

* * *

><p>Ichigo and Akatski arrived at the front of the school five minutes later. Junepei Middle School was a large, two story building, which looked like a stereotypical middle school, except for the fact it had a gigantic multicolor clock above the front entrance. This clock was part of the reason the school was commonly called <em>The Rainbow Seconds<em>, the second part of the reason being that Junepei got second place in almost every competition it ever competed in.

"ICHIGO-CHAN!" A loud voice called from behind the pair. As Ichigo and Akatski turned round, they saw a blonde foreigner quickly speed-walk toward them. The blonde screeched to a halt next to the duo, catching her breath before she began to talk. "Ichigo-chan! How your weekend? And who the dude?" She asked in choppy and poor Japanese. Ichigo grinned at her friends poor language skills and replied simply.

"My weekend was good, Nani-chan, how was yours?" she began, "And this is Lee Akatski, the transfer student." The blonde processed the Japanese slowly, before finally replying.

"Mine was good, yes," she turned to Akatski, "Nice to meet you, Lee-san."

"The pleasure's all mine," he replied with a light smile. Nani stared at Akatski in confusion at his statement, clearly not understanding the phrase. "Umm… That is… Nice to meet you too" Nani smiled in understanding.

"I'm Jones Nani, I came from America with my sister, Tina-chan, one year ago," she said, holding out her hand for a handshake, "I not very good with Japanese." She concluded. Akatski nodded in understanding as the three continued advancing towards the brightly colored clock.

Inside the building, a boy waltzed up to the group. He had long, messy jet black hair and yellow eyes, he wore the Junepei boys uniform, except his black blazer was unbuttoned and he had a white shirt on underneath.

"Ichigo, Good Timing." He said, calmly, "Senpai's throwing fit because Takamura didn't pass to him, You should go try to calm him down," He said as he thumbed toward the soccer field, his half lidded gaze resting on Ichigo. He glanced at Nani and Akatski, "Hey Nani," he said giving her a slight wave, "Hi random guy," he said giving one to Akatski also, "You better hurry," He said turning back to Ichigo," You're the only person we know who can calm him down easily." Ichigo stare at him as if he just claimed pigs could fly.

"You think calming him down is _easy_?" She asked in irritation. He sent her a tired glance.

"Yes, What you have to do to calm him down is a lot easier than what most go through…" everyone but Ichigo and Akatski felt a shiver run down their back, "1 out of 127 people who try to calm him down are _**not **_sent to the hospital. _You_ are that **one**." He said, wandering off. Ichigo huffed out a sigh and headed towards the soccer field.

The group walked in on a tall black-haired boy shouting angrily at a red-headed boy with glasses and freckles. The black-haired boy was shaking his fist at the other as a group of three other boys held the black-haired boy back from pummeling the red-head into the ground. The first person to notice Ichigo and her little posse arrive on the scene was the red-head; needless to say, he looked overjoyed to see her.

"Ah!~ Ichigo-chan~ How nice of you to visit!" He said loudly walking up to the girl slowly, a wide grin stretching across his face. The black-haired boy stopped struggling immediately, whipping his head to look in the direction Ichigo was coming from. Ichigo smiled at the red head and nodded as he joined her little group. "So? Have you come to save me from the dreaded hot-headed sempai?" he asked in the same tone a child would use to ask for a new toy. The black-haired boy's cheeks flushed and he quickly began to shove the group of three boys off him.

"Yup, Ryoga told me you were in danger from Tatewaki-sempai, Takamura-sempai" she said calmly, flickering her gaze to the tall black-haired boy, who, having finally gotten himself out of the three's grip, was now fixing his hair and trying to act natural.

"Ryoga, hmm~? Remind me to thank him later," Takamura said, walking coolly off the scene. Tatewaki walked up to Ichigo, flipping his just-fixed black hair out of his brown eyes as he stared down at her.

"What did you go interrupting me for, Berry-head?" He asked watching as a tick mark appeared on her head.

"Don't look at me, you're the one who blew a fuse, dreaded hot-tempered Tatewaki-sempai," she replied back, placing her hands on her hips.

"Hey, Takamura was being an a**," Ichigo frowned at his use of curse words, "Oh, _sorry_, I forgot, You don't like cuss words, do you, Shorty?" He poked at her. Another tick mark appeared on her head as she glared up at him defiantly.

"I'm _a year_ younger than you! What do you expect me to be, some freak of nature like you? Short-tempered weirdo!" She shouted back.

The two began to argue loudly as Nani and Akatski just stared on with slight interest. The argument lasted for about thirty seconds before the bell rang, signaling all students to go to their classes. The two glared at each other one last time, before turning away from each other and huffing towards their classrooms.

* * *

><p>After school that day, while exiting their classroom, Nani, Ryoga, and Ichigo saw Tatewaki talking to Akatski in the classroom for upperclassmen, aka Akatski, Takamura, and Tatewaki. Their curiosity was piqued, so they snuck into the room and hid behind some desks and eavesdropped on the conversation.<p>

"Why were you with her?" Tatewaki asked harshly, his menacing glare burning into Akatski's forehead.

"I told you already, It was just a coincidence, and she was just trying to help me since I'm new," Akatski replied annoyed, watching as Tatewaki's glare lessened, "I promise to not butt in on your love life." He said calmly, grinning at the way Tatewaki flushed at the last statement.

"T-t-that's not I-IT!" Tatewaki yelled in embarrassment. Ichigo raised her eyebrows at the scene, Ryoga just stared on emotionlessly, and Nani just watched in confusion considering she didn't understand half of their conversation. The three underclassmen snuck out and began to converse.

"I have no clue what they talking about." Nani said bluntly, passing hopeful looks to her friends to explain it to her. Ichigo grinned and began to speak in gossip-mode.

"M'kay, So today," Ichigo started, watching as Nani nodded in understanding, "Lee-sempai was helped… by a girl… and when Tatewaki-sempai learned about it… He got angry… because Tatewaki had a crush… on that girl!" Nani gasped in shock as Ichigo grinned widely. Ryoga just stared on emotionlessly.

"You realize who _that girl_ is, **right**?" he asked nonchalantly. Nani grinned and nodded her head excitedly, now perfectly aware what was going on. Both turned their eyes to Ichigo as she turned red.

"Well…" She started, scratching the back of her neck in embarrassment, Ryoga and Nani exchanged a knowing glance, "I… have no clue." Both of her friends face faulted while she laughed nervously.

"It be best no to tell her, yes?" Nani whispered to Ryoga. He nodded quickly letting out a sigh.

"It would definitely be best to let her find out on her own." He agreed, as they watched Ichigo laugh nervously. At that moment Tatewaki and Akatski exited the classroom and noted Ichigo in the hall. Tatewaki's blush returned but he shook his head, dispelling his fuzzy feelings and marched up behind Ichigo proudly before saying,

"What are you doing, bean sprout?" He noticed her stop laughing and the tick marks appearing on her head, Tatewaki heard a mumble he roughly translated as 'what'd you just call me?' he snidely called out to her again, "_I said_, **What are you doing, bean sprout**?" He watched in amusement as she spun around, teeth bared and eyes glaring.

"Oh sure, but here's the thing Fat old Giant at the top of the bean stalk, I. know. Your. Biggest. **secret**." She said slowly, emphasizing secret. "I know who you~" she pointed at him, "have a crush on!" she said, watching with glee as his cheeks burst with color. "That's right!~ HA! Who's laughin' now?" she shouted as she turned away and began to walk towards her friends.

"Hey." He said quietly, catching her attention. She glanced back at him questioningly. He stared at her with glazed over eyes, "You're going to the tournament, right?" he asked, his voice just barely reaching past a whisper. Her eyes softened as she looked at him.

"Yeah," she replied just as quiet, before shaking her head indignantly and turning back to face away from him, "But only to cheer for my Onii-chan!" she said loudly, holding her chin up high and shutting her eyes. She grabbed Nani and Ryoga by the arms and pulled them down the hall, not looking back.

Tatewaki Sasuke (Sa-soo-kay) just stared after her admiringly, before snapping out of his daze and regaining his cool. He pulled his shoulders out of his slouch and walked confidently down the hallway in the opposite direction.

* * *

><p><strong>YOU BETTER NOT BE GETTING ANY WEIRD IDEAS! NEVER FORGET! <em><span>I LOVE KOTADORE!<span>_**

leave a review, please? *kitty-cat eyes* (cuz I luv cats, hence my username)


	6. It's about TIME!

Sorry it took so long everyone, but I was having technical difficulties and was busy with school. I'd like to thank sheelaflower for her review, both the constructive criticism and praise are greatly appreciated.

P.S. Still don't own it.

P.P.S. Still haven't won the lottery.

* * *

><p>Heisuke and Ichigo woke up early the following Saturday. The siblings got ready quickly, then packed themselves into Heisuke's car and drove off. Ichigo looked at her brother with admiration before piping up.<p>

"It's really great that you get to be on the starting line-up even though you're only a freshman," she noted with a smile as she fiddled with a strand of her hair. He smiled back at her and nodded, then returned his eyes to the road. The drive lasted about half an hour before they pulled into the parking lot of a large stadium. As the car slowly searched for open spaces, Ichigo felt a tingle run down her back. The tingle wasn't unpleasant, it was just… _strange_, but a little heart-warming.

Heisuke glanced warily at his sister, currently smiling to herself like a weirdo. It'd be the biggest lie in history to say he hadn't warmed up to his red-headed sibling. He knew she wasn't blood-related to him or even a _legal_ part of his family. But that didn't matter to him. She was his family, and he'd be damned before he let anything happen to his precious little sister.

"ONII-CHAN! **THE ROAD**!" Ichigo shouted, pointing infront of them. The small blue Chevy was currently heading straight towards a bulky red Ford, backing out of it's spot. Gripping the wheel tightly, Heisuke swerved the small automobile into an empty parking space on their right. The tires screeched against the pavement and Ichigo let out a small shriek as she clutched the dashboard in fear. Both siblings felt their bodies jerk forward as the Chevy halted.

Heisuke glanced around him, a smug grin slowly grew on his face as he noted their blue Chevy comfortably nestled between two large, rather fancy looking SUVs, neither with a scratch on them. Ichigo, however, wasn't as… _content_ with their current situation. She whirled her head around to face him.

"YOU COULD'VE **KILLED** US!" She shouted, flinging her arms in the air with a crazed and fearful look on her face. He let out a small chuckle as she collapsed back and sunk into her seat with a moan. Her eyes swirled as she let out a sigh, trying to regain her composure.

The two siblings warily drug themselves out of their car, both still a bit shaken by their almost-accident. They slowly made their way across the large parking lot, the giant stadium looming ahead of the both of them.

As their sneakers scuffed softly against the rough concrete, Ichigo felt the strange tingle from before renew itself, running quickly down her spine. Her cheeks warmed up as she looked all around the gigantic parking lot, trying to find the source of the feeling. **Nothing**. The red-head let out a sigh as she turned to face back forward, a lone black suburban driving right past her turned back

The inside of the stadium was stunning. Row after row of multicolor seats lined walls that separated the _**six**__ separate _soccer fields. There were food stands everywhere, brands ranging from pid n' stod (who can guess what that's based on? :3) to good ol' fashioned hot dog stands. Speaking of hot dogs...

"Ichigo! Heisuke! Over here!" yelled a teenage hot dog vendor, ignoring the old man holding a $20 bill in front of him. Heisuke shook his head slowly.

"I've got to meet up with the team, tell Kiba I said 'hi'" he said as he turned around and headed towards a large concrete arch with **PLAYERS ONLY** printed across the top in big bold black lettering. The red-head smiled and made her way towards Kiba.

"He abandoned me didn't he?" Kiba asked sadly, fake tears brimming in his eye"Some childhood friend he is!" he spat playfully, " I bet you have a great time with your childhood friends, Ichigo." He said before turning back to the old man, finally accepting the twenty. Biting her lip, she held back the frown before nodding quickly.

"Yeah, me and my childhood friends get along great," she lied, a small forced smile gracing her lips. The black-haired teen raised an eyebrow.

"Reaaally?" he said, turning immediately to accept a five dollar bill from a burnette teen, waggling his eyebrows at said customer. "What's his or her name?" Ichigo gave the imaginary friend the first name that popped into her head.

"Kotake. His name is Kotake." she said quickly, eyes darting around the stadium for ideas, "He likes soccer and has blue hair!" she continued, finishing her sentence with random hand gestures.

"I see..." he murmured, finally accepting her description, "So, about this Kotake-" he began.

"A-Actually, I've gotta go now. The game is starting!" Ichigo said, motioning to the fields so as to avoid more questions about her _childhood friend_. Kiba's eyes flickered to the game monitor.

"Heisuke's game doesn't start till later," he said susppiciously. The red-head panicked, turning around.

"U-um, Yeah!" she said nervously as she scanned the board, a particular school catching her eye, "My school starts their game now though!" The hot-dog vendor looked back and saw her school's game in field B was indeed starting now, he sent her a suspicous glance before nodding.

"Ok, bye Ichigo," he said, turning back to manage the hot dogs. Ichigo turned around breathing a sigh of relief as she began heading to field B, having almost been discovered as an amnesiac.

As she made her way to the entrance, she heard shouting. Being the ever-curious girl she was, she began to follow the noise. Hunching over, she tiptoed slowly towards the locker rooms, whispering '_tip, toe, tip, toe_' with every step so as to add to the effect. Reaching the entrance, she pressed her back up against the wall and slowly peaked around the frame.

"**Listen Tetsuya**, I don't know **what's** going through your head, but you need to **focus** on the **game**!" Shouted a large man. He was rather... chubby, with a muffin top poofing out from above his blue basketball shorts and an X-tra large white T-shirt barely fitting him. He had a baseball cap pulled down over his face so you couldn't see his eyes and a steeley chrome whistle hanging around his neck.

"yes coach," replied a teen. He had blue-black hair spiked upwards, tan skin, and cerulean eyes that seemed to contain a deep sadness. He wore the blue, red, and white soccer uniform of the team going against Junepei. Ichigo couldn't help but stare at the boy, the sensation from before, that _tingle_ returned, stronger than ever. A huge wave of noglastia swept over the red-head but she had no idea why.

"You have such **skill**, but your **lack** of **energy** costs you! **You** were one of the **best** back in secondary school, I **don't** understand why you **changed**!" the stereotypical coach proclaimed, throwing his arms in the air as a sign of resignation.

"I lost something important right before I graduated," Murmured the blue-black-head sadly, "and it's not the kind of thing you could replace..." he shifted his eyes to the floor, as he lost himself in memories. The coach just frowned, mumbling something about teenage angst before waddling away.

Ichigo watched the teen for a while, before she came to a decision. Lightly pumping her fist, she put on a determined expression then pulled herself off the wall. She walked towards the teen slowly, taking long strides and swinging her arms back and forth awkwardly as if to appear more natural. He didn't notice her, not even when she stopped next to him.

"Excuse me," she started, His cerulean eyes lifted from the ground and met her amethyst ones, creating an awkward moment of silence as he stared at her in shock, "are you okay?" she asked, completing her primary (and only) goal. The teen didn't respond for a long time, causing the red-head to become puzzled. Still gawking slightly, the soccer player finally spoke.

"D-Doremi?"


	7. Birthday Chapter :3

It's time to continue the amazingness that is this fanfic, I hope everyone is enjoying the story and for the record, I still don't own Doremi nor have I won the lottery.

If you are wondering why it took so long to update, it's because of these reasons: my laptop was stolen (by my family), school work, dramatic pause ( I wanted the initial reunion to last long), and _most importantly_ **TODAY IS MY BIRTHDAY**! I thought it'd be fun to update on my birthday so I held back till today, December 3rd, and I am pleased to say: Happy birthday to me~ Happy birthday to me~ I survived another hectic year of life~ happy birthday to me~! And to everyone else whose birthday may or may not be anywhere close to mine, happy early/belated birthday! You survived! Yay!

Some more good news, three of the hobos with more money than me just went into debt, therefore they no longer have more money than I do! XD I'M MOVING UP!

* * *

><p>"D-Doremi?"<p>

Ichigo stared in confusion at the boy in front of her before piping up, "Do re mi as in, Do Re Mi Fa So La Ti Do?" when the teen in front of her didn't respond, she attempted to continue, " Well, I'm no good at music, but hey, if singing will cheer you up, let's do it!" flinging her arms into the air, the red-head put on a grin and mused over song selections. "Which ta sing... What should we sing..." she mumbled, rubbing her chin, "Ahaa!" slamming her fist into her open palm, Ichigo turned back to the confused soccer player. "Do you know 'Nom Nom Nom'?"

"Uhh... yes," the blue-haired boy said slowly, well aware of the amazing internet sensation that is Parry Gripp (who I also don't own). The red-head's grin grew wider.

"Perfect! I'll start us off!" she cleared her throat loudly before letting out a hum. "Nom Nom Nom Nom Nom Nom Nom Nom Nom Nom Nom Nom Nom (this makes a lot more sense if you look it up, trust me.) Nom Nom-"

"Uhmm..." the bewildered teen interjected, "Can I help you or... something?" Ichigo gave him a blank stare for an awkwardly long moment before realizing what he was asking.

"Oh! No, I'm fine. The question is 'are you'?" She asked seriously, " that's the whole reason I'm here, ya know, to ask if you are okay cuz that coach looked kinda mean and he was all like 'BLAH BLAH BLAH LOOK AT ME I'M SO MEAN GRRRRGRRR DO WHAT I SAY BLAH BLAH TRY HARDER BLAH RUN FASTER BLAH DO THIS DO THAT DO A KABAZILLION PUSHUPS ON ONE KNEE!'" Ichigo's "amazing" impression of his coach along with many exaggerated facial expressions and arm gestures helped a low chuckle slip from his lips, something that rarely happened now days.

"Thanks... I'm good, now anyways. I've just got one question, Did you seriously come over here just to ask me, a total stranger, if I was okay?"

"Yep," The red-head said happily.

"What would you have done if I wasn't okay?"

"Cheer you up!"

"How?"

"Jokes, Uhh... Dan...cing? and uhhh... errrr... hmmm..." Ichigo stopped all excess movement as she hunched over and furrowed her brow in thought, "I'd uhhh... convince you to be happy ... and... give you a pony?" The other teen bursts out laughing.

"A po- HA HA! A pony? Fwahahahaha!" He clutched his stomach, more laughter falling from his mouth in this minute than it had in the past year. The pony-giving-girl frowned, puffing her cheeks out.

"It's not that stupid."

"Y- Ha Ha- y-yes, it is. Ha Ha!"

"Hmph! Puu Puurun Puu!" the red-head's signature pout surfaced and the laughter stopped. Freezing, the Blue-black-head stared at the pouting girl in shock and disbelief.

"**TETSUYA**! I'M TAKING YOU **OUT** FOR THE** FIRST HALF**!" Called the coach's loud voice from down the hall to the field, " **CALM YOUR NERVES** AND GET READY FOR **YOUR** TURN IN THE **SECOND HALF**!"

"Anyways," Tetsuya began, recovering slightly from his earlier state, " As the coach said, I'm Tetsuya, Tetsuya Kotake." Now it was Ichigo's turn to stare on in shock.

"Blue-ish hair... Soccer Player... Kotake..." she mmumbled before she burst out laughing.

"Wha-What?"

"I- Ha- It's n-no-nothing ju- Ha ha- just an ex- ha ha ha extremely ha funny co- ha ha coincidence fwa ha ha," she sputtered, reeling from her laughter. (If you don't get this re-read the last chapter) "Anyways, since you still seem to be a little down, wanna hang out with me until it's time for the second half? It'd definately be a good way to *ahem* **CALM YOUR NERVES, **as your coach said." After a brief moment of silence, Kotake answered.

"Sure, why not?"

"Great!" The red-head grinned widely, " By the way, I'm Ichigo. First, I need you to help me with something..."

* * *

><p>"So... <em>this guy<em> is Kotake?" Kiba asked, raising an eyebrow in suspicion. His eyes flickered over the blue-black-head for a moment before returning to Ichigo.

"Yup, I honestly didn't know his school was competing here too!" The red-head replied with a laugh and a huge smile. " Pretty funny coincedence, huh?"

"Yeah... _really funny_..." The black haired teen mumbled, crossing his arms over his chest and squinting at the stranger in front of him. "Listen, If you actually want me to believe you are Ichigo's childhood friend, you'll have to tell me something about her very few people know." Kotake began to panic, _what do I know about her... uhhhh... uhhhh... Ahaaa!_

" I know she makes a habit out of doing 'Puu, Puruun, Puuu!' when upset or embaressed," He said quickly, imitating the girl's signature move. Kiba's glare faded away and a large asmile grew on his face.

" Yup, you're legit alright. Only people who've known her for at least a year, like me, can imitate her 'Puu, Puruun, Puuu!' so well! Most people just go 'puu, puu, puu', not 'Puu, Puruun, Puuu!'. NIce to meet you, Kotake, I'm Kiba." Spouted the older teen, bowing slightly.

"Nice to meet you too," Kotake replied with a smile, also bowing before starting up a conversation about soccer. Ichigo, however, remained outside of the conversation, confused by Kotake's perfect performance.

'_Kiba's right... Most people who've only seen my pout once think it's just 'puu' repeated three times... so how'd Kotake get it perfect so quickly?' _The redhead pondered as she stared blankly at her new friend, '_huh... I guess he's just really observant, or something..._' she finally decided, brushing the whole mystery off.

"So, Kotake, you don't mind if I just call you Kotake, right?" Kiba asked, "Cuz' honestly, I'm not really good with the whole honorific-thing, One of my parents is Irish, that's why my eyes are green," The teen leaned in using his fingers to pull the eyelids of his right eye back, giving both middle schoolers a _lovely_ view of his eyeball, " My parents met in Ireland and lived there for awhile, but once they graduated from college, which is why they were there in the first place, They both moved here. Thing is my dad, he's the Irish one, did drop his accent, but he didn't like using honorifics, so they were ignored in my household. Earning me my fair share of trouble in school and other places, like this one time, haha, well what happened was I..." The half-Irish boy's story continued as Kotake and Ichigo shared a glance. Nodding, the two began to back away slowly, watching the ranting hotdog vendor carefully.

"We're a good five feet away now," the red-head whispered, "on three, **run**. One..." muscles in their legs tensed, "two..." the teens spared one last glance at their blabbering friend before nodding, knowing there was no way they could turn back, "three. GO!"

Sprinting, the duo escaped the clutches of the boring nonsense the black-haired guy had been babbling and ducked into the junction leading to the bathrooms, hidden from view.

"_GEEEEEEEEHHHH_," Ichigo let out a long pant, clutching her knees as she doubled over, gulping down air in as her lungs and legs cried out in pain. The girl shot a quick look at the completely fine, nowhere near exhausted Kotake. "..." she let out a long sigh, plopping onto the concrete as she glared at her physically-fit friend, "_stupid athlete..._" she mumbled, leaning against the solid gray wall behind her. Another laugh wriggled it's way out of Kotake's lips, a fuzzy warmth growing deep inside his heart.

" So, what should we do now?" the soccer player asked, raising an eyebrow at the still out-of-breath girl. She paused, small pants still escaping her lips.

"How about..." a large devilish grin snuck onto her face, " _I know~_, it's _perfect_!" She got up quickly, suddenly bursting with newfound energy. "Follow me!" she shouted, speeding off even faster than before.

"Hey! W-Wait!" the blue-black-haired boy struggled to follow the excited redhead.

* * *

><p>"What are we doing?" Kotake whispered as he followed Ichigo quietly down a deserted concrete hall.<p>

" Exploring~!" she replied back, not quite as quiet as she intended to be. Clamping her hand over her own mouth, Her bright pink eyes darted suspiciously up and down the hall, before she let out a sigh of relief. "We're exploring," she whispered seriously.

"Exactly what are we exploring?" the soccer player asked. The devilish grin returned to his friend's face and his heart dropped, " Seriously, what are we doing he-?"

"Shh! We're here!" whispered the redhead, clamping her hand over his mouth. She pressed her back against the wall, pulling her now silent companion with her. Peeking around the corner, she spied a slighty ajar plain door.  
>" <em>bingo~<em>"

Galloping down the empty corridor, dragging Kotake along behind, Ichigo flung open the door, scanning the interior. Noting the absence of people, she shoved the confused soccer player into the room before closing the door, and locking it behind her.

It was then the Blue-black head actually took in his surroundings. The room was rather plain: blank white walls and floor, a small table with two microphones sitting on it, and two cheap plastic chairs, each set infront of a microphone.

The redhead walked straight up to the microphone, sat down in the uncomfortable faded blue seat, and cleared her throat, as if to say, ' what are you waiting for?'

Scrambling to his feet, Kotake plopped right into his chair and felt a grin sneak onto his face. It'd been quite a while since the last time he pulled a good prank, not since... _then_. Smirking, his gaze flickered to Ichigo, a small smile gracing her face in excitement, before he pushed the red button at the base of the microphone.

" Agh-hem, Hello Everyone, welcome to the next match, Kaito Krusaders against the Tokyo Titans (I know those probably aren't soccer team names, but it's more fun this way)!"

"Say Bill," the redhead said into her microphone, disguising her voice, " Which team will dominate this match? I've heard Kaito's got great defense, but Tokyo's offense is devastating,"

" Well, Yuki, I believe though Tokyo may have strong offense, Kaito's got much more determination and morale. Kaito works long and hard everyday, improving their skills to reach the top."

" I wouldn't sell Tokyo short, though, Bill, If I remember correctly they won last year, didn't they?" Ichigo pointed out defensively.

" Ha! Yuki, Yuki, Yuki," responded the blue-black head condescendingly, " Tokyo will fall face flat this year, they only won last year due to sheer **luck**!" (his words are supposed to be underlined, but no matter what I tried, it wouldn't save the underlining so I'm just doing this)

"Pffft! Someone's getting a little defensive, are you worried Kaito's gonna get _creamed_?" The amnesiac replied sarcastically. (Her line is also supposed to be underlined)

" As if! Tokyo's gonna get totalled! They barely know how to score a goal!"

"Atleast Tokyo CAN scrore a goal! I swear I've only seen Kaito score five goals the entire season! How'd they even get this far?"

" Due to excellent STRATEGY and TACTICS, Kaito has proved to be one of the very BEST, much better than the Tokyo _Titans"_

" Well at least Tokyo Titans makes sense! _Kaito Krusaders? **REALLY?**_ What idiot came up with that one? First off, Krusaders is spelt Crusaders, there is no such thing as a Krusader. Secondly, The Crusades took place in **EUROPE**, We're in **JAPAN** you wackos! We had no innvolvement in the Crusades, WHATSOEVER!"(this paragraph is supposed to be underlined)

"No one cares about the names! Names are only used so that propaganda can be more enticing and overall intresting! Hell, I bet more people on this field like Kaito than Tokyo!"

"You Wanna Bet? YOU'RE ON! If You love Tokyo lemme hear you yell!" A chorus of noise surrounded the field.

"Oi! If You think Kaito kicks ass, give a shout!" the cacophony doubled in size as most of the stadium had raised their voice.

" Hey! No cussing little kids are listening!" Ichigo accidentally pointed out, her normal voice echoing through the packed stadium.

" Doesn't matter," Kotake replied, releasing the red button, " Kaito kicks ass, specifically Tokyo's."

Growling the red head tackled her opposition to the ground, " No way! Tokyo rocks!" Struggling, the two wrestled till the soccer player managed to flip them over.

" Ha ha!" He laughed triumphantly, holding her down with his weight.

"Nrrrgggh!" grunted the amnesiac, kicking her feet angrily, "No fair! You weigh more than me!"

" Isn't that supposed to be a good thing?"

" Uhhh..." she paused, silent and thoughtful for a moment before pouting, puu purrun puu style of course.

" Hey! Who's in there?" came a burly sounding voice from behind the door, loud knocks pounded against and shook the fragile door frame.

" Sh-"

"it-zhu," Ichigo finished the cussing soccer player's statement, still disapproving of such language.

" The subject is not dogs, Ichigo," Kotake mumbled lowly, pulling her up from the ground. The two backed against the wall next to the hinges of the door, " listen, when I say go, run." He whispered, pulling her against his chest to help conceal her.

Ichigo didn't quite understand it. The feeling coursing through her veins, not the adrenaline, not the hormones, buy something else, something surprisingly stronger. Maybe it was love considering her heart was fluttering and her cheeks were in full bloom, but maybe it wasn't, because flowers, sparkles, and hearts did not float around him with each secretive glance she took. She knew for a fact that the tingly sensation she had experienced before had been caused by him, in fact she could still feel the nostalgic warmth mixed in with this other sensation, but what was it?

She seemed to be overwhelmed by this feeling, by him. Whenever she was with him, whether they be laughing or arguing, she felt like she was revisiting some past chapter of her life, as if he really was a childhood friend, and they were merely having another fun-filled day. But she knew that wasn't the truth.

She was alone, she can't remember anything before the past year, and constantly has a tremendous weight tugging her shoulders down. Often she wouldn't be able to sleep at night, wondering who she was, where she came from, who her real family was, what kind of person she used to be, etc. It was a never-ending jigsaw puzzle with invisible pieces and no reference picture. Not to mention the lingering brain tumor. If she puts her mind under too much stress, trying to dig into her past, the brain tumor could reactivate, even possibly become malignant (deadly). She was trapped in a cage created by her own mind, and no matter how she may try to find a way out, if she struggles too hard she'll lose it all, including her life.

Most would crack from the unbearable pressure, being trapped in the cage, a knife constantly held to your neck. But Ichigo is terrifyingly optimistic, not to mention stubborn as a mule. Lately, she'd been losing the fight against oncoming depression. Her reasons to persevere were few and her morale had been dwindling, she'd only been fighting so as not to worry those closest to her. But recently she had realized the number of people wasn't even ten. She had felt so alone.

But this boy, this lone soccer playing boy, had changed her mind in an instant. _I can't give up, I must keep fighting_ rang through her mind for no reason at all.

Meanwhile, Kotake's hand had been inching slowly towards the door knob. His fingers slipped around the lock's lever. Undoing the lock, he swung the door open quickly, the beefy guard who''d been pounding on it falling down into the doorway.

"**go**" whispered the blue-black head, dragging the zoned out girl along as he dashed out the door.

Stumbling along behind him, Ichigo regained her senses and pulled herself upright, focusing on the warmth of his hand, clasped around hers.

* * *

><p>They had no clue how they did it, escaping in such a doomed situation, but they did.<p>

They were occupying random seats in field C now, just trying to lay low, stay hidden. It only took a few brief moments of silence between the two for them to both burst out laughing.

It was during their fit of laughter, that Kotake's eyes briefly opened and scanned the girl.

The shining slightly curly ruby red hair, the glittering fluorescent amethyst eyes, She looked just like her. Even acted a lot like her too, except maybe more mischievous._ Ichigo was the spitting image of Doremi_; Kotake had once heard that there are three people in the world who look exactly like you, but he didn't realize they acted like you too.

After spending all this time with her, he could feel this fuzzy feeling, deep down in himself, positioned just a little higher than the fluttering butterflies in his stomach. This girl had an effect on him only one other ever has, and it was a joyous occasion. The hole in his heart was filling, not that Ichigo could replace his first love, who disappeared all that time ago, but she was another, who he may feel just as strongly for.

" Uhhh... Kotake?" The red head asked, snapping the soccer player out of his daze.

" What?"

"The second half is about to start!" She shouted, pointing to the large clock.

"CRAP!"

The two ran back to field B, the adrenaline pushing their muscles on.

Swerving right into the player's entrance, the blue-black head shot one last look at the girl behind him.

" Good Luck!" she shouted, stopping before the entrance, watching as he shot down the concrete passage, " I'll be cheering for you!"

* * *

><p>Alright, this chapter is long enough. If I've still got enough juice left I'll just write another chapter, but if I don't you guys will just have to wait a little more, it all depends...<p>

Write review, leave a comment, just lemme know what you think and the story can improve!

**THANKS FOR READING EVERYONE!**

****_And don't worry, the story isn't over ( this would be a stupid ending) I just wanted to thank everyone for reading, cuz it means a lot to me!_


	8. The Game I just lost it

Hello Again! I hope everyone is enjoying the story because another chapter is up and ready for your reading!

I'm feel it necessary to thank all of my reviewers right now, cuz, honestly, every time I get a review, I have another spazz attack and end up annoying the crap out of everyone within a ten meter radius of me.

So Here's a little list of all the reviewers, so that they can feel as special as I do:

Gwennybeary

ShiueFha-chan

Sheelaflower

RedDragonforce 1

Gansta Witch

1934Kitkittredgelightgreen

Stara-chi

IsaIsa

kat10kat2

Silver Witch

haosthunder

donna

Kadaj5

( Please note that some of them technically wrote anonymous reviews, and that the name shown was most likely made up. Not all of them are anonymous though.)

Anyways, I still haven't won the lottery, so I don't own Ojamajo Doremi. Nor do I own any other copyrighted companies, objects, symbols, logos, individuals, personalities, motifs, plots, pies, major pieces of artwork, hotdog stands, aliens, the tooth fairy, duct tapes, scissors, pogo sticks, products, television shows, dictionaries, etc.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Squirming and Squeezing her way through massive packs of people, Ichigo reached the stands. Immeadiately, she dashed down the gentle slope of the concrete stairs, keeping her balance only by gripping the cold metal bar, it's chipped bright yellow paint the exact same color as half the jersey's on the field. Each step was large, the stairs having been fitted to the feet of grown men, causing the amnesiac to almost trip multiple times.<p>

Reaching the bottom of the bleachers, the red head gripped the railing as she leaned forward to search the field. Skipping the figures in the sunflower and white jerseys, her pink eyes scanned heads for black-blue hair, spiked just right.

* * *

><p>Down on the field, another saw the ruby red pigtails appear. How could he miss them? He'd been waiting for their appearance since the day had begun. The choice of his affections seemed to be looking for someone, surely, it was he himself that she was searching for. But her eyes skimmed right past him, yellow jersey and all, and continued on. Surely, she had just missed him (he loved the scatter-brained part of her just as much as the rest of her), but how could someone miss his long black hair against his yellow jersey against the dark green artificial grass that he trampled beneath his feet during the first half?<p>

No matter, she wouldn't miss him again! He would shock and awe her with his soccer prowess! Use his superior skills to dazzle and woo her so that she may share her love with him! He would conquer and control the field all for his true love! She, with hair colored of roses and eyes of the purest pink diamond, would finally see him! And then-!

He stopped his thoughts, snapping out of his loving stupor. He'd slipped into Romeo-mode again, a mindset that caused him to drone on and on endlessly in his head, words he barely knew the definitions of would just pile up as he recited each Shakespearean phrase inn his psyche, with a slight British accent to boot!Like hell he'd start acting like a drama llama now! Ichigo had just shown up! Now he could continue to accumulate goals, earning a whole new relationship with her! He'd already built up aa perfect score, 3-0, all three goals scored by him.

* * *

><p>His large cobalt blue eyes circle the rim of the field, looking for the splash of cherry red that would signify her appearance. His team was down, 0-3, they were losing, badly. He doubted that the team could pull through and win this, he doubted <em>he<em> could pull through and win this. But if she arrived, magically, right before his eyes, his mindset would change. All he needed now was the souond of her slightly high-pitched voice, cheering him on.

The loud tweet of a whistle drew him away from his romantic thoughts, a little too romantic if you asked him. Clearing his mind of everything but the game, Kotake sprinted forward, towards the black and white sphere.

Completing the kick-off, Kotake charged after the ball. The other two forwards ran adjacent to him, ready to slip past the midfielders and defenders. Catching the ball on his knee, the blue-black head bounced it into the air and kicked it towards the winger to his left.

( Just in case, here's what all these soccer terms mean:

kick-off= Basically the way the game is started, in which the team currently on offense kicks the ball from the Halfway line, towards the opposing team's goal.

Halfway line= Line in the middle of the field...

Forwards= The [usually three] players whose main job is to score the goals, as in, they're the players who almost constantly stay on the opposing team's side of the field and score goals.

Defenders= This should be obvious, but they are the [ usually three] players who usually stay on their teams side of the field and help the Goalie/Goalkeeper protect the goal post.

Goalkeeper= ... no, I'm not explaining this. If you don't know what a Goalie or Goalkeeper is you've never seen a game of soccer in your life and probably have no clue what a soccer ball looks like -_-'

Midfielders= The [usually four] players that are the "link" between Forwards and Defenders, They follow the ball around the field and help pass the ball from the defenders to the forwards. They can participate in both offense and defense.

Winger= Forwards and Midfielders that play on the side of the fields. Usually very fast runners.

If you're wondering, Kotake is Central Forward, meaning that he is not only the forward in the middle of their usual formation, but also that he is the forward most counted on to score goals. Yeah, Kotake's doing really well for himself right now... and Sasuke (saa-soo-kay) is Central Midfielder, he's responsible for organizer most of the team's plays and is more or less the team's leader.)

Rocketing onwards, the winger dribbled ( not like basketball, dribbling in soccer is just passing the ball backand forth between your feet) past two midfielders before getting cornered and shooting the black and white sphere back towards a midfielder.

The midfielder carried it back towards Kotake, making a pass just before being intercepted by a tall midfielder in yellow. This tall black-haired central midfielder growled lowly as the Central Forward of the Kaizoku Pirates ( I don't think there's a place in Japan called Kaizoku, but I could be wrong, anyway, if you don't know Kaizoku means Pirate, so they are the Pirate Pirates. :3 ) proceeded.

Pushing the ball onwards, Kotake slipped past the remaining defenders and got a nice clean shot at the goal post. Kicking the ball with immense strength, he grinned as it zipped straight past the Goalie into the net.

'_ Dammit!_ _This dork is making me look bad infront of her!_' Sasuke (Sa-soo-kay) thought, glaring daggers at the blue-black head who'd just scored a goal.

(Honestly, I'm too lazy to write out a whole forty-five minutes worth of game play. BEHOLD! MINOR TIME SKIP!)

Two minutes left on the clock. Score: 3-3, all three goals scored by the central forward of Kaizoku, one Tetsuya Kotake.

" You _Rainbow Seconds_ won't even make it to second place this year!" shouted an arrogant midfielder dressed in red, white, and blue.

Growling, Takamura ( the guy from chapter 5, the one Ichigo helped by getting Sa-soo-kay off his back) shot towards the other landing a smooth punch to his jaw. The loud tweet of the referee's chrome whistle echoed through the stadium as he tore the two midfielders apart.

The dude with a big mouth was issued a yellow card ( a form of penalty in soccer), and the one with glasses was given a red card ( another form of penalty). (yellow card= warning; red card= you must be replaced because you leave the field.)

As the his best forward left the field, Sasuke (Sa-soo-kay) began to worry. ' Damn, without Takamura things are going to be difficult...'

The replacement kicked the ball into the air roughly, causing it to wobble and change course. A defender in red bounced the ball off his head then passed it to a Kaizoku midfielder. The midfielder carried it to the other side of the field quickly, passing it to the central forward smoothly.

Kotake caught the ball with his foot, dribbled past the defenders, and shot the black and white sphere right past the goalie. Scoring a goal.

" GOAL!" rang loudly through the stadium from the speakers. Three fourths of the crowd stood up and cheered, including one teenage girl. Two sets of eyes turned to the red-head in the front row, cheering just as loudly as the rest.

_S__he's cheering for me!_

_She's cheering for the other team?_

Ichigo faced the blue-black head infront of the goal and cheered even louder, words of congradulations and excitement floating down to him. The soccer player grinned and waved back, shouting words of thanks.

" With only fifteen seconds on the clock, everyone is in doubt that the rainbow seconds will be able to score another goal in time to earn over-timme against Kaizoku," said one announcer, further depressing fans and players in yellow.

The whistle tweeted again, and the game continued. Another failed kick off by the replacement, this time saved by Sasuke (sa-soo-kay), but only five seconds remained, limiting anything he could do to save them.

5,4,3,2,1. GAME OVER!

The buzzer sounded and cheers erupted, the pirates all gathered together, laughing excitedly and patting their star central forward on the back. VIP of the year? Oh, yes.

(VIP is the same as it is in every sport, very important player).

Both teams left the field, one in high spirits, the other not so much.

The overweight coach ran up to Kotake, smacking him on the back and laughing in a way similar to Santa Claus.

"**TETSUYA!** Good job! I **see** you listened to my **ADVICE!**" He shouted joyously, his belly flab giggling with every " **HA**"

" Yes, Shibo-sensei, I have to go now," he said, shoving the _very Shibo (fat)_ man away from him and running off to the stands.

" Listen team," Sasuke (Sa-soo-kay) said, standing above his pitiful teammates, " Our goal, was to not get second place this year, wasn't it?" little sobs and murmurs of yes's floated around the group, " Well we just achieved our goal," he continued sternly, causing all the players to look up in surprise, " We said we wanted to break our streak. **we just did**. It doesn't matter if we didn't do well, because there's always next year, but next year you won't hear the term _rainbow seconds,_ because we didn't get SECOND PLACE!" he shouted, looking down at all his newly encouraged teammates.

"B-but sempai, you won't be with us next year..." mumbled one defender in the back. A kind smile graced the central midfielder's face.

"All the more reason for you guys to get better, so you can let Junepei finally discard the title of rainbow seconds, no matter how long that accursed clock stays the symbol of our school. I may not be with you, passing the ball, but I'll be there, in the stands and in your skills! Along with all the other past players, because we are JUNEPEI! And Junepei NEVER BACKS DOWN!" he finished, looking into each one of his newly brightened teammate's eyes. "So, let's go."

"Yeah!" shouted the encourged team, each with large grins gracing their faces.

As the team laughed and walked happily to the locker rooms, Takamura stopped next to the jet black haired teen.

" Say what they will, but you are one hell of a motivational speaker, Sasu-kun," he said wraping an arm aroung his friend's shoulders.

" Don't call me that!" shouted the other, pushing the arm off.

" Why not? I've called you Sasu-kun since I was five, but you only cared when we entered middle school." Takamura replied nonchalantly, shrugging his shoulders and sighing. " It's like you don't want to be friends anymore... well, you can go now, they've all been pumped up. No more need to worry."

"huh?"

"Go on, go and find her, it's pretty obvious you like Ichi-chan!" the red-head said slyly.

"H-Hey! Don't call her tha-"The blushing teen was cut off by a shove from his friend.

" Go on! Go you little love bird! Go and let nature take it's course!" he shouted watching as the other stumbled away. After a moment of silence he glanced down at his bright red hand, " maaaaan, punching someone hurts a lot more than you think it would," he mumbled, blowing on his knuckles as he walked into the locker room.

* * *

><p>I'm going to stop this chapter here so that I can put it up now. Hope you guys like it!<p>

The next chapter should be up soon! ( As in not as long as it usually takes me, probably two weeks at most.)


	9. Who said it?

See? It didn't take very long for me to get this one finished! This chapter might be a little _meh_... stuff's gotten a little complicated, so I apologise if I don't really sound _cheerful_ or _humourous_, this time around. Don't worry the stuff has nothing to do with the story, it'll continue on, just as planned.

Don't own anything, etc. etc. ya'know disclaimer stuff here.

* * *

><p>" Ichigo!" Shouted the VIP of the Kaizoku Pirates, running up to the redhead waiting by the entrenance to the locker rooms. Smiling Ichigo waved him over, " I totally kicked Junepei's butt! Our team beat the renouned Rainbow Seconds!" he shouted excitedly, clearly overjoyed about the immense victory.<p>

"Congrats!" replied the amnesiac, happy for her friend even though it'd been at her team's expense. " It's great that you beat Junepei!"

" Oi! Berry-head!" shouted a voice from behind the two. The berry-head in question suddenly stiffened, _Not Tatewaki-senpai! _

When Sasuke (Sa-soo-kay) came to a stop behind them, he paused in surprise at the color of the jersey of the one standing next to his crush.

_The Jersey..._

_The Hair..._

_It's... IT'S THAT GUY!_

_"_Y-YOU!" He shouted, pointing at Kotake, " IT'S THE BASTA** WHO STOLE MY GAME!"

" Hey! You know I hate cussing!" Ichigo shouted back upon reflex.

" Shut it, bean sprout! My problems are with-"

" No, you shut it Sauce-kay!"

" SHUT UP!" Sasuke (sa-soo-kay, now you'll finally know the reason for this) growled, " DON'T PRONOUNCE MY NAME LIKE THE NARUTO SASUKE! I AM SA-SU-KE! SA-SOO-KAY!"

"sauce-kay."

" stop."

" sauce-kay,"

" I said-"

" Sauce-kay."

" Stop-"

"Saaaauuuuucce-"

" it-"

" Kaaaaaaaaaaaay-"

"Right-"

"SSSSSAAAa-"

"NOW!"

"!"

" AUUUUUUGGGGGGGHHHHH!"

" Uh... What?" Kotake said suddenly, butting into the *ahem* _argument_ the other two were having. " I'm confused."

" Oh, sorry Kotake." Ichigo said laughing awkwardly and ruubbing the back of her head, " Probably should've said this sooner, but I go to Junepei,"

"Huh?"

" This is my senior, the dreaded hot-headed Tatewaki SAUCEKAY-senpai." She said, jabbing a thumb torwards the other Junepei student.

" Shut up!" Responded the oldeest of the group.

" No! You shut up! I'm talking to my friend!"

" You're friend? He's the sole player responsible for making **our** team lose!"

"_ OUR? OUR TEAM? _Just because I go to the school, doesn't mean I _have_ to root for it! Plus, I _told_ you! I only came to root for my brother! I never said I'd be official spokesman (or spokeswoman) of Junepei!"

" Y-YOU! You have no loyalty! I bet that's why all you're friends have only known you for a year! BECAUSE YOU BETRAYED ALL THE OTHERS!" Sasuke (Sa-soo-kay) shouted angrily.

A dark aura surrounded them, the black-haired teen yet to realize the depth of the blow he'd just dealt.

_Had she betrayed all her friends, before she was Ichigo? _

_What kind of person was she? Did she have no loyalty?_

_Is that why it seemed like no one from her past life, whoever they may be, was looking for her?_

_Had she been a horrible, **horrible** person?_

The red-head's hands curled into fists, shaking as her nails dug into the skin of her palm. Her head had dropped, her blurry and clouded pink eyes tearing up as they stared holes into the ground. The pearly white teeth the amnesiac brushed every night buried themselves in her bottom lip, drawing red blood from the soft pink flesh. Her entire form was shaking lightly, however, only two of the three boys present realized it.

* * *

><p>It was halftime, Heisuke had scored four goals during the first half. Although he'd been disappointed to see Ichigo wasn't able to make it, although he was sure she was off somewhere, making friends with a complete stranger and enjoying herself through pranks and arguments that she may or may have not intentionally started. Walking past field B he heard a voice very familillar to him.<p>

" I _told_ you! I only came to root for my brother! I never said I'd be official spokesman (or spokeswoman) of Junepei!" said the voice he recognized as his sister's. Rounding a corner he saw three individuals, his sister, a stranger ( most likely the previously mentioned one), and that one underclassmen from last year, Tatewaki Sa-soo-kay.

" Y-YOU! You have no loyalty! I bet that's why all you're friends have only known you for a year! BECAUSE YOU BETRAYED ALL THE OTHERS!" Sasuke (Sa-soo-kay) shouted angrily.

Gasping, Heisuke stared in shock at the comment from the boy who'd used to be so kind, back in the beginning of middle school. Of course, the jet-black haired boy had no idea just how deep he just drove the dagger into her side. He was probably expecting some semi-hateful comback, such as ' You don't even have any friends besides Takamura!'.

Sa-soo-kay had no idea he just struck the very core of her problems, cutting her ever-fragile psyche in two with a rusty and old machete, no longer sharp, causing the slicing to be that much more painful to the slicee, the slicer blissfully unaware of the traumatic pain he was unintentionally causing.

Watching poor Ichigo's shaking frame shook his own heart to the core. I was like a nightmare, seeing his poor little sister suffering so greatly, all at the hands of an idiot who had no idea what he'd just done!

It was like someone accidentally flipping the switch to open the floodgates protecting a quaint little town instead of the lightswitch, which was on the other side of the room.

"**HEY**!"

* * *

><p>That's the end of this chapter, sorry if it's too short for your tastes, but this seemed like a good cliffhanger to end this chapter on. The next chapter will probably also be up really soon, I might even finish it today and end up uploading two chapters in the same day for the first time in a while. Anyway, have a nice daynight!


	10. Thank You! Until we meet again!

It's chapter ten guys! You've officially read ten chapters of this story! Unless you skipped some, except what's the fun in skipping, you might miss something important such as the appearence of Akatsuki ( if you don't remember, THAT ALREADY HAPPENED!) or important clues about the plot!

Anyways, I don't own anything that has been copyrighted. All I've got is a very sketchy plot line in my head I've been basing everything on so far and the computer I'm using to write/type this story. So please, don't sue me ( It's not like you'd get any money off of it anyway -_-)

* * *

><p>" <strong>HEY!<strong>"

All eyes turned to the one who'd spoken.

" Leave her alone!" continued the speaker, glaring angrily with his cerulean eyes.

"K-Kotake..." Ichigo mumbled, watching her friend confront the jerk through the salty tears still held back by her eyelids.

The two middle-school boys began to growl at eachother, like cats about to pounce and fight.

Stepping forward, Heisuke intervened.

" O-Onii-chan!" The red-head shouted, noticing the burnette before the other two. She ran up to her older brother and almost tackled him in a hug, finally letting the tears loose, ignoring them as they seeped into his shirt.

"There, there. Are you okay, Ichigo-chan?"

"Ha-Hai, Onii-chan, I'm f-fine, ju-just getting so-so-somenthing out of my e-eye..." she mumbled, burrying her head deeper into the black and red cloth.

The other two boys stopped and watched the short show of affection, jealousy striking them with little effort.

" So, would you like to tell me why you were being so rude to my little sister, Sauce-kay?"

" N-no sir, Toudo-sama, sir!" Sa-soo-kay replied, suddenly standing stiff as a military officer, small nervous beads of sweat trailing their way down his face.

" T-toudo? As in _the **Toudo**_** Heisuke**?" Kotake asked, suprised, suddenly looking at the burnette with admiration and awe.

" The one and only," Heisuke replied with a smile.

" Then that makes..." The blue-black head trailed off, his eyes refocusing on Ichigo.

"T-toudo Ichigo, I'm his little sister." she said releasing her grip on her brother's waist and rubbing her swollen eyes.

"Whoa! You're family with the soccer super star TOUDO HEISUKE?" the cerulean eyed teen asked.

" Yeah!" the red-head replied, always ready to go on a spazztic rant about her older-brother's success, " He's going to play in the FIFA world cup!"

" Really? He's going to represent Japan?"

"W-well, not yet, but I KNOW HE WILL PLAY IN IT! He'll show all the other countries around the world who's boss! Even Brazil!"

As the two youngest of the group of four continued their _conversation_, the older half spoke quietly.

" Listen, Sauce-kay, I'm sure you didn't mean any harm, but Ichigo's had a _difficult_ past, you'd do best not to mention it around her." Heisuke whispered sternly, a harsh glare boring directly into Sa-soo-kay's own chocolate brown eyes.

"Hai, Toudo-sama. I will also make sure no one else mentions her past around her. Although I don't know the entire story, I'll do anything to protect Ichigo."

A small smile slipped onto the burnette's lips, " Talk like that, and I just might approve of a closer relationship between the two of you." he said, loud enough for only the jet-black haired teen beside him to hear. " Anyways, I've got to get back to my game, Halftime's just about up. See you later Sauce-kay!" stopping, the older brother turned around, " also, thanks for finally ridding Junepei of it's curse, me and all the other past students thank you." he said with a wide grin, walking away.

* * *

><p>The rest of the day travelled quickly, Sasuke had gone home. Ichigo and Kotake watched the second half of Heisuke's game. The Kaizoku pirates advanced to the finals and won first place in the middle school division, second place overall. Heisuke's school got 1st place in both the high-school division and overall.<p>

" Hey Kotake, Thanks for standing up for me earlier," the red head said as they stood off to the side of the exit, watching the hundreds of fans leave the stadium.

" Well, thanks for cheering me up earlier, so just consider the debt repaid." the boy replied cooly, wringing his hands nervously behind his back.

" Oiii! Ichigo-chan! Time to go!" shouted Kiba and Heisuke, mixed in with the large crowd of out-goers.

" HAI!" Ichigo shouted back, waving her arm in a wide arc. Turning to her new ( and at the same time old) friend, she smiled widely and softly pecked him on the cheek, " Bye Kotake! Thank You, Until We Meet Again!" the amnesiac called as she moved forward, joing in with the crowd.

"Dor- Ah, I-Ichigo..." the soccer player mumbled, rubbing his cheek, not realizing his entire face was bright red. "Y-yeah, until we meet again..."

* * *

><p>This chapter was short, but it's the end of this time-phase, so I can't make it longer.<p>

So, you know what that means...

THERE'S ANOTHER TIME SKIP AFTER THIS!

~yay time skips~

Well leave a review if you have any comments, good or bad, ideas, or suggestions for the story. Like if you really want a certain character to reappear or appear again, or if there's a couple you'd like to see in this fanfiction I'll do my best to work it in.

Hope you enjoyed the story! ( It's not over, just pointing that out in case it wasn't clear)


	11. Ever Present Artificial Cherry

And the next chapter is up! Here's chapter eleven! The time skip was...

**THREE YEARS!**

What's going on three years later? READ AND FIND OUT! X3

I don't own any copyrighted symbols, characters, products, etc.

* * *

><p>Her amethyst pink eyes stayed locked on his figure, he was taller now, more muscular, but she could tell it was him, same hairstyle, same eyes.<p>

_Kota-_

_**BEEP BEEP BEEP **_**BEEP!**

The teen sat up in her bed quickly, sucking in a large breath of air. Ichigo glanced around her quiet room, then fell back onto her pink-spotted bed with a sigh. Sunggling in to her covers, she breathed in the wispy artificial cherry scent floating in her room with a frown.

_I dreamt of him again..._

" Ichigo? Ichigo? Are you awake?" called a voice from behind the large white double doors on the opposite wall.

" Yes, Momoko, I'm up," called the red-haired girl, still nestled beneath her thick covers.

"Oh, Good, because it's time for your medicene again!" The voice returned, one of the doors swinging open widely. A long and low groan, muffled by the sheets, represented the amnesiac's thoughts of the drug. " Come on now!" the american voice persisted, " You need it for your tumor! You've gotta stay healthy, ya know."

Ichigo looked out of her bundle of blankets and at the smiling blonde girl.

" Fine," she mumbled, shed her covers and sitting up.

" Alright, say ' Ahhh' " said the other teen, shoving a spoon with bright red liquid into the red-head's face.

The amnesiac glared at the fluid in loathing for a few moments, seeming to debate whether or not to accept the foul substance. Eventually she opened her mouth barely a fraction of a centimetre, and promptly felt the spoon shoved through the small gap.

The bitter red liquid encased her tongue and the strong, pungent artificial cherry taste caused the girl to flinch in pure disgust. Her face twisted and she sucked her lips into her mouth, hoping to help the ever-present cherry flavor leave her. Short unpainted fingernails dug into her palms as her body writhed at the presence of the supposed medication. All her muscles tightened and cramped up at once, as if punishing the teen for accepting the vile concoction.

The other present in the room watched the shaking red-head in sadness, but this daily pain was necessary for the amnesiac to live.

When the medically-caused seizure ceased, teary amethyst eyes looked into sadened flourescent green ones. It was ironic that the anti-seizure medicene she'd been prescribed caused her to have fake ones.

Letting out another sigh, Momoko wrapped her arms around Ichigo in a comforting hug.

" Are you okay, Ichigo?"

" Yeah, I'm almost kind of used to it..." she mumbled into her friend's shoulder. She slid out from her covers and walked slowly behind the white screen with sakura petals decorating it. " Anyways, How's Onii-chan doing?"

" He's doing good, his winning streek at Wilson High is contining, pretty soon he'll be state champ. Then he can go to Nationals." the blonde responded, more than happy to change the topic as she brought Ichigo her clothes, a sleevless white dress with ruffles along the hem.

" That's great, It's good to know he's doing as well in america as he was in Japan," the red-head murmured. Shedding her plain white nightgown and replacing it with her nearly indentical day clothes.

" Ichigo, what's wrong?"

" I... had that dream again..." Momoko paused, staring at the silouhette of the girl before a sly grin slipped onto her face.

" Ooooh~ _him_, huh?" She said, giggling slightly and raising her eyebrows, " Ya know... you've never described him to me, even though we've known eachother for two and a half years now..." The amnesiac let out a small laugh.

" Ha, that's true... Alright, I'll tell you," the american's eyes lit up, " He's not exactly handsome... although, he's not ugly either, I'm just saying he's no Taylor Lautner, he's really kind though. He enjoys playing pranks, soccer, and he used to play for the Kaizoku Pirates... He's got dark blue-ish black spiky hair and his eyes... well, they're the coolest pair of colorful balls of liquid I've ever seen..." Both girls let out a laugh at that.

" I see you're still using my awesome come-back," the blonde said between giggles.

" Oh yes," replied the amnesiac, " ' Hey Momoko~'" she started stepping out from behind the screen, holding her hair on top of her head in her hands, imitatating a boy who'd hit on Momoko a while back.

" 'Oh, Hi Steve'." Momoko replied, fluttering her eyelashes jokingly.

"' Ya know, you've got really pretty eyes, they're so... GREEN!'" continued the Pretend-Steve, stepping next to the blonde, he attempted to slip a hand around her waist.

" ' Of course they're cool!,'" The female retorted, shoving the arm off her hip, " 'They're colorful balls of liquid on my FACE!'"

The two laughed again, clutching their stomachs. Shuffling over to the baby pink vanity, the amnesiac sat down on the white stool and watched her thin,pale reflection copy her movements.

" Seems like you really like this guy, huh, Doremi?" Momoko asked with a smile, as she began to pull the red-hair into their usual two pigtails.

" Huh?"

" Oh, sorry, I mean Ichigo!" She corrected herself, laughing uncertainly, finishing the hairdo.

" Yeah!" replied the red-head with a nod.

" Madame Ichigo! Time for your home schooling!" called a british voice from outside the doors.

" Darn... well, bye Momoko, I have to learn now..." mumbled the amnesiac.

" Yeah," the blonde replied, exiting out the large snow white doors. Frowing at her headache, Ichigo watched as a tall British woman entered.

" Madame Ichigo, Today we have American History, followed by English, Science, and then Momoko will tutor you in Japanese." said the woman with her awesome accent.

" Hai~" murmured the red-head, slumping in depression. She frowned, noting the artificial cherry flavor had yet to leave her mouth.

* * *

><p>First off, I don't own the colorful balls of liquid on your face thing, some random genius came up with that.<p>

Secondly, If you didn't catch it she's living in America, and, yes, Momoko is THAT MOMOKO!

Thirdly, That awesome accent bit, I'm an American, I took a survey in my class and it turns out 7 out of 10 Americans think British accents are awesome. I apologize if I annoyed anyone in anyway shape or form for calling British accents awesome. It's just a widely-accepted opinion.

Anyways, if you have any questiions, feel free to ask, however, if it'll ruin the rest of the story for you, I won't answer! You'll just have to keep reading! Thanks again! Leave a review if you have any ideas, thoughts, comments, questions, flames, criticism, or cookies. Especially cookies.


	12. Keikaku

I'm sure you all have many questions, such as:

What the heck is going on?

Why is Momoko there?

Why is she in America?

Why is she suddenly rich?

etc.

Well, almost all questions will be answered in due time, not to say in this chapter, but in due time... so... yeah...

I don't own anything but the sketchy plot I've got in my head. ( I especially don't own Obama and Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata no. 14)

* * *

><p>" Who was the fifteenth president of the United States of America?" asked the tutuor, watching her pupil sternly.<p>

" Uhhh... Obama?" Ichigo guessed.

" ... You realize Obama is the current president, right?" The amnesiac nodded.

" So, Mrs. Worthington, I take it he's not the fifteenth president?"

" No, No he isn't..." the older lady frowned shaking her head sadly, pinching the bridge of her nose.

* * *

><p>" Madame Ichigo, what is the subject of the independent clause in the following sentence: <em>When I dance to Jazz music, my feet start to hurt<em>. " Asked the british woman, pointing to the sentence written in large curling letters.

" The subject is... I?" the red-head answered cautiously.

" **No**, Madame, I is the subject of the dependent clause: _When I dance to Jazz music_. The subject of the independent clause: _My feet start to hurt,_ is _feet_. This is because _the feet _are the ones hurting. Do you understand?" Scolded the teacher, scribbling little notes around the diagram on the portable whiteboard.

" Uhmmmm... yes?" The girl replied.

* * *

><p>" Now," Mrs. Worthington continued reading from her instruction book, " After mixing in the one drop of io-"<p>

"Wait!" Ichigo but in quickly, " O-one drop?" she asked glancing down at the beaker in front of her in fear.

" Yes, Madame, **one** drop," repeated the eldest.

" U-Uh Oh..." the amnesiac murmured, " I thought you said..." she droned off staring in horror at the frothing concoction before her.

" You thought I said what?" the other asked, also watching the steadily growing mountain of bubbles.

" A-a, " the girl chuckled nervously, " a ton..."

The British woman's penciled in eyebrows jumped and the potion explode in the two females' faces.

* * *

><p>" So, the sentence 政府は、貧しい離れて民族の尊重とヘルスケアのために落ちている。, uses 離 in what way? and what other kanji could we use in this sentence?" The blonde teen asked with a smile.<p>

" 政府は、貧しい離れて...民族の尊重と...ヘルスケア...のために落ちている。... Uhhhh... 離 is used as a part of "apart" and can be replaced with... アイス ( Ice cream) and ステーキ(Steak). "

" Ha ha," Momoko laughed, " If you don't know the answer just say so." Ichigo puffed out her cheeks in embaressment.

" Puu Puruun Puu!" she pouted, not in favor of the idea of admitting defeat. " Still... I'm hungry..." mumbled the student sadly.

Both girls heard the loud gurgling of the shorter's stomache.

" Ha ha," the american laughed while sweatdropping, " I guess you really are hungry..."

* * *

><p>Grumbling, the teenage girl walked down the long fancily decorated corridors.<p>

" Stupid... School Stuff... Stuck-up... Worthing-loser!" was all even she could make out of her angered ravings. Stopping to stare out one of the large white windows, the red head fell deep into thought.

* * *

><p><em>" Ichigo! Ichigo! Ichigo! Are you okay?"<em>

_**Pain Pain Pain Pain Pain Pain Pain Pain Pain Pain Pain Pain Pain Pain Pain Pain Pain Pain PAIN **_

_"Don't worry Ichigo! I'm taking you to the _~#^&%-!"_

_**P_A_I_N **It won't go away..._

_"Listen! Ichigo! Stay with us!"_

_"Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to leave, her condition is-"_

_"BUT-"_

_"SIR!"_

_**Onii-chan...**_

_**Where are you going?**_

_**Don't**_

_**Leave**_

_**Me**_

_**Onii-chan...**_

_BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP_

_" Ichigo, Ichigo, open your eyes,"_

_**Onii-chan?**_

_"P-Please Ichigo... Don't leave me alone... I-I need you... You're my p-precious Imouto..."_

_**Onii-chan, what's that wet stuff?**_

_**...**_

_**Are you crying?**_

_**... **_

_**Don't cry for me**_

_**...**_

_**I might've been a horrible person before we met**_

_**... **_

_**The kind of person who deserves this**_

_**...**_

* * *

><p>Shaking herself from her thoughts, the girl quickly sped towards the end of the hallway. Swinging open another set of large fancily engraved white doors, she entered a large hexagonal room.<p>

The were beautiful huge windows on the four walls not touching the wall with the door. Through each one could witness the exact same scenery, a gorgeous sparkly blue ocean with crowing seagulls making passage overhead.

The white room was mostly empty and decorations were sparce. The only arguable piece of furniture in the room was a large pristine Parlor Grand Piano.

The instrument was as white as the room and the dress Ichigo wore. Smiling, the teen stepped forward slowly, admiring the amazing masterpiece before her. Each carving had been done by hand, carefully and lovingly, causing the designs to come to life. Every material that had been chosen for this divine item had been hand chosen by the creator himself, even the wood for the legs of the bench had been carefully analyzed and constructed.

She didn't dare touch it at first, as if afraid to soil the magnificence of the glowing brilliance that was the piano with her imperfect and selfish soul. She had no right to touch it, surely doing such a thing was a sin in it's own right.

But the red-head had already sinned this sin, and the music that came forth had been beautifully addictive. The amnesiac could not go a day without playing the instrument, although, often times, she believed that it was it that was playing her.

Sometimes Ichigo feared that her corrupt being was destroying the purity of the piano, that it would be better if she kept her entire being away from the majestic instrument. However, if she didn't play the piano, no one else would, and then the wonderous euphony that flowed through the air with the lightest touch of a key could never be heard and the world would lose it's beauty.

Finally sitting upon the plush stool, the redhead breathed in the untouched magnificence one last time before placing her fingers delicately upon the keys. Immeadiately sucked into the world of music, she relaxed her shoulders and began Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata no. 14.

Her fingers would linger over the ivory keys, even after the note had been played just to extend the bliss. Such was the world of music for the sixteen year old.

She'd discovered her love for the piano shortly after arriving at her home of two and a half years.

Ichigo had been wandering around the large and unfamiliar house when she stumbled upon the room. Inside, the piano was sitting alone, coated in a thin layer of dust in a room that was clearly rarely, if ever, used.

Instantly, the amnesiac was drawn to the forgotten instrument. Swiping the dust away with her hand, the red head gingerly lifted the fall and marvelled at the pristine white ivory keys.

Touching just one of those pure white rectangles unleashed a floodgate of memories from deep within her mind.

Memories of pianos, and things relating to pianos filled the teen's head as she played the piano, each new memory just as exciting as the last.

The girl didn't remember a single thing about her past except that she knew to play the piano, but that was more than enough for her.

Such delightful memories had slipped past her tumor, a Craniopharyngioma, and the red head finally had a way to let out what she'd been keeping in so long.

When her mother of two and a half years first heard Ichigo play the piano, she was over joyed.

_"Heisuke's birth father played on that piano," the burnette woman had told the amnesiac whimsically, "He wasn't the best, but his music never failed to stun me... Tell me... Do you like that piano?" Ichigo nodded, " Good, then lets make a deal, I'll tune and clean the piano, if you play it. You see, my husband always said ' There are three things you must do to properly care for a piano: tune, clean, and play lovingly.' He was a smart man, Don't you agree?"_

Finishing the song, the amnesiac took in a deep breathe, and watched the piano without a sound. Absolute silence resonated through the room as clearly as the earlier music had, and the girl used this silence to mourn for the music and the fact that it had ended.

Notes had wisply travelled through the air and given her comfort, warming her evil heart and calming her mind, tumor and all. Such kind gestures could not simply be forgotten. Each note was given it's own moment of silence, as Ichigo ran through the song once more in her head, giving each little sound a thank you and hug.

"ICHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIGO!" shouted an american voice from a distance, " TIME FOR DINNER!"

Glancing at the burning setting sun out the windows, the red-head marvelled at how she'd lost track of time once more.

"ICHIGO!" Snapping out of her stuppor, the girl got up quickly and turned to the doors.

"COMING!" She shouted, opening the large white doors once more.

As the girl exited the now darkening room, she paused and popped her head back in.

" 'til tomorrow, Keikaku."

* * *

><p>Well, what do you think? It took me a little while, but I tried hard and came up with this.<p>

For the record, listen to Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata if you haven't, it's a beautiful song.

Also, Keikaku is Japanese for piano. Thought you guys might want to know that.

One last thing, if you've got any questions, feel free to ask, but if they ruin part of the story for you I probably won't give you a straight answer!

'Til the next chapter!


	13. What's his problem?

Here's chapter 13! Enjoy!

I own no copyrighted objects, symbols, characters, etc.

* * *

><p>Day after day, it was the same:<p>

- Wake up

- Get ready

- Seizure-inducing cherry medicene

- Be tutuored/tortured (the difference isn't that large)

- Piano

- Dinner

- Bed

That's all that ever happened in her life, and Ichigo was more than sick of it.

"Hey Momoko..." she mumbled the next morning as she pulled on another white dress.

"What?"

"Do you think something will change? like... y'know..." the red-head stumbled through her words as she struggled with the dress, " at all?"

"Well," the blonde paused, collecting her thoughts before continuing, "Do you really want something to change? What if the change is bad? What if you want everything to go back to the way it is now?"

"Maybe," the amnesiac stated bluntly, pulling the wrinkles out of the skirt of her dress, "But I'll have to deal with it if that happens. I want something to fall out of this cycle, because with everything going on and on the same every day that means I can't change either." Stepping out from behind the white and sakura screen, the girl took a quick look at herself in the mirror before turning to her friend, " I mean, I'd hate to be the same 'me' for the rest of my life, I want to be able to change, for the better." Smiling, Momoko nodded.

"You've got a point, but what if you change for the worse?" She questioned, following the teen to the vanity and grabbing a brush.

"Even if I become worse, I still might be better than I was before the incident." Ichigo said emotionlessly, staring directly into her reflection's eyes, silently begging for answers.

"I think..." the American's voice pulled the red-head from her thoughts, "That you were a kind and loving girl before the incident, that you had many friends and helped many people, that you fell in love, and that you had many _intresting_ adventures!" Pulling the white brush through the blood red hair, Momoko smiled at her friend. "I bet that you had a wonderful family, and that they are looking for you right now, as we speak! Along with all your friends and _boyfriend_!"

"Ha," the amnesiac laughed dryly, "S-"

"Ichigo! Ichigo! I'm here!" shouted a loud masculine voice from the hall.

"O-" The redhead shot up from the stool, sending the brush flying across the room as she ran out of the two large white doors, "Onii-chan! You're home!" Tackling the tall burnette, she let out a girlish squeal. Smiling, Ichigo nuzzled her face into his dark gray hoodie.

"I got you a present!" the burnette said as he pulled a large purple box with a pink ribbon out from behind his back. The bright pink bow was dusted with silver glitter that sparkled almost as much as the amnesiac's amethyst orbs.

"Onii-chan!" Examining the beautiful multicolor box, her fingers embraced the box with joy, "Thank you! You didn't have to but I still love it!" Hesitant at first, the red head stared at the purple box, not wanting to tear apart and destroy something that was a new addition of her rainbow of life, the colors she saw everyday, from the ugly red artificial cherry medicene to Momoko's blonde locks to the american's bright green eyes to the blue ocean to the white everything else. Placid purple and sparkly pink were welcomed additions to the club, and she couldn't just tear these new recruits up and throw them out.

But wrappers are eventually torn, just as flowers eventually wilt and humans eventually die. Leaving the sleek paper in such a state would be torturing it's questionably existent soul, since it wouldn't get an end. Pulling the folds of the wrapper apart at the seems of tape, she left the new color in mostly one piece, for preservation. Uncovering a plain white box, the redhead represssed a shudder at the return of the empty hue. Opening the box, however, was much more pleasent.

Inside was a medium-sized laptop with pink, red, black, and purple bubble designs coating the lid.

"A C-computer? No way!" Running back into her room, Ichigo jumped onto her plush white bed and sat criss-cross, resting her gift in the triangular shape formed by her legs. Gently, she opened the laptop and admired the empty black screen. Carefully pushing the power button, she watched the the square light up and colorful characters dance across the loading page.

"This way we can email eachother and talk to each other a lot more," Heisuke said smiling. "You don't have to wait for my monthly visit anymore! You just open up the email and..."

Off to the side, Momoko smiled at the conversation between the siblings; when she was around the burnette, Ichigo just seemed to be happier in general. All the blonde wanted was for her good friend to be happy, a state of mind that seemed harder and harder to reach as time wore on.

"And that's how you email!" finished the soccer player, leaning back and watching as his imouto hummed and tapped away at the black keyboard.

"Heisuke... can I talk to you outside for a sec?" the american asked, sending him a you-know-what-this-is-about glance. Nodding, the oldest turned and smiled at his younger sister before exiting through the large white doors with the other.

The redhead watched the two leave, before rapidly turning back to he computer and opening up the Internet. She'd been cut off from the outside world ever since she first came to the summer house, her current home. Now the amnesiac had the vast knowledge of the Internet at her fingertips and she planned to use it to the fullest. Her first search was obvious.

**Search Bar: **_Kotake Tetsuya_

Article after article popped up on screen.

_New Soccer Player Kicks a Goal into the Heart of Japan  
>Freshman, <strong>Kotake Tetsuya<strong>, makes a huge..._

**Tetsuya** _Takes Japanese Soccer Fans by Storm  
>Never one to displease fans, <strong>Kotake Tetsuya<strong>..._

_Soccer Genius, **Kotake Tetsuya**  
>The freshman first made... <strong>Tetsuya<strong>..._

It was the fourth link that caught Ichigo's eye.

_The KOI of **Kotake**?  
><strong>Kotake Tetsuya<strong> got himself a..._

Clicking the link in a spurt of curiosity and something green that made her feel sick to her stomache, the girl quickly skimmed through the article.

_**The KOI of Kotake?**_

_Kotake Tetsuya got himself a girlfriend!_

_Or atleast that's what everyone thought when Kotake Tetsuya, up-and-coming soccer genius, and Himeko Dainashi, famous japanese teen idol, were seen together multiple times. The rumour spread quickly and everone wanted to know: Is there really something between them?_

_Interviews with the two possible romantics revealed some very juicy news!_

_Himeko Dainashi's Interview:_

_Reporter: Lately there have been rumors that you and Tetsuya Kotake are a couple, would you care to elaborate on that?_

_Himeko: Kota-kun? Oh yes, we're in an intimate relationship, but it's a secret! _

_Reporter: You realize it won't be a secret after wwe publish this, right?_

_Himeko: Well, Me and Kota-kun had been talking and we decided to finally come out in the open!_

_Reporter: How do you expect your relationship to progress?_

_Himeko: I think we'll be happy together for as long as we're alive! We belong together! From the moment we first met, we've been in love! I think I'd end up quitting the idol business if something bad were to happen between me and him!_

_Kotake Tetsuya's Interview:_

_Reporter: Kotake, how do you feel about the recent rumors about your love life?_

_Kotake: Rumors? I don't think I've heard any... But if you're trying to indirectly ask if I've got a girlfriend, there is this one girl..._

_Reporter: Would you describe thiss girl for us?_

_Kotake: Sure, she's kind, caring, really pretty, she's not the brightest crayon in the box, but she goes out of her way to help people._

_Reporter: Are you reffering to charity work, the kind Himeko Dainashi is known for?_

_Kotake: I guess so... sorta..._

_So, what is Kotake Tetsuya's relationship with Himeko? _

_Gossip Galore says CUTE COUPLE!_

Frowning, Ichigo reread the article. She didn't like it. Infact, she hated it. Only problem was she didn't know why. Something about this bugged her.

"Ichigo," Heisuke's voice reawkened her as she closed the window, "How are you feeling?" His tone was strangely serious and the redhead couldn't help but feel he had an alterior motive.

"I'm good, not healthy, but good,"

"I see..." With a distant look in his eyes, the burnette wandered past the entering blonde and into the hallway.

"... What's his problem?"


	14. Stuff is actually happening again! XD

Aaaaand we're back! Sorry if it took long!

Disclaimer: Blah blah blah, blah blah don't own blah blah blah.

* * *

><p>"It's time we told her," whispered one figure.<p>

"No! She's not ready! Her health isn't-" shot back the other, leaning against the large white door.

"How would you know? You only see Doremi once a month! She deserves to know the truth!"

"Not if the truth hurts her! We both know if she found out, her health could destablize entirely! Any harsh mental pressure could send her straight back into critical!"

"..." frowning the first turned and glared daggers at the ground. "She'd want to know she has a family and friends... her past, or lack thereof, is constantly traumatising her, you don't know how often she berates herself for being a person she never was!" tearing up, the individual glannced at the other, and found that he, too, was nearing tears.

"I'd rather she be sad than dead." finished the taller of the two, turning back and passing through the large white double doors. The remaining figure stood silently, eventually wiping away the tears and following through the doors.

* * *

><p>"Kotake, the press is really eating up your relationship," said an amused dyed-blonde as the said soccer player walked into the locker room.<p>

"What?" asked the confused blue-black head as he pulled off his jersey,"Why would they care about that?"

"Whaddaya mean _why?_ you're fucking dating DAINASHI HIMEKO! Of course they care!" shouted another team member, this one with sleek black hair.

"Wait, Wha-?" shouted the first, slipping on his jersey in suprise. "What do you mean, 'dating dainashi himeko'?" sputtered the accused.

"Tch! Save it fur the press, _lov'r boy_." Spat a masculine voice from behind him. "An here I actually consider'd ya a rival, _ha!_" Getting up to face his apparent rival, Kotake glared.

"Rival? In what way am I your rival, Sasuke (Sa-soo-kay)?" asked the blue-black head annoyed.

"You're perfectly aware of what our rivalry is over, or should I say _was__ over?_ Now that you've found _another_." Responded the tall midfielder with miffed amusement.

"I'm not-!"

"Alright boys! Listen up!" shouted a tall muscular man, resemblant of a military officer, as he entered the smelly concrete room, "The coach of the Wilson High soccer team in America has invited us to a private island of one pf their member's family's to do some joint-training and practice games! We leave Sunday! Be here with everything packed at 6 am, the bus will pick us up and take us to the airport, we leave at 7:30 am and arrive at 7:45 pm, ANY QUESTIONS?"

"Yes, you realize today is Friday, right?" asked a familiar red head with glasses.

"I am perfectly aware of the short notification, I expect all of you to be able to perform under pressure! Whether in a game or in life!" shouted the coach before turning and exiting the room.

* * *

><p>"Ashisutano-san? What is my beloved Kota-kun up to now?" asked a short figure, siting in a plush chair with her legs crossed.<p>

"Your informant has just _informed_ us that he's heading to a private island off the coast of California for joint-training with Wilson High. Shall I retrieve an_ invitation_ for you?" asked another darkened figure from the other side of the extravagant room.

"Yes please! Your _so_ good to me Ashisutano-san," replied the first with a smile as the other left through the large green doors. "_Kota-kuuuuuun~ I'll see you... reaaaaaally soon._" she murmured, staring out large ornate windows at a busy Tokyo-place.

* * *

><p>Scrambling, the boys from the Tensai soccer team arrived on time for their bus. Rocketing down the highwaym they arrived at the airport and found a private jet at their terminal. Boarding quickly, the plane took off just as scheduled and flew smoothly. Most of the team members slept throughout the flight, regardless of the fact they were used to getting up at even five am for soccer practice.<p>

"So, Kotake," said the fake-blonde from earlier, "How's your relationship with Himeko-chan going?"

"Relationship? Like I've been trying to tell you, there is no-"

"_Attention all passengers, we will be landing on Smith Island, please buckle up and prepare for landing_."

The two bluckled their seatbelts, forgetting the earlier conversation. Staring out the window, the current target of gossip marvelled at the sparkling blue ocean beneath the plane. Looking ahead, he saw a relatively large island with lush vegetation coating most of the land. In the center of the island were many white buildings, varying in sizes, and multiple soccer fields. Near a cliff on the opposite side of the island from the minuature airport, he saw a large white mansion, an ornate marvel of traditional architecture, and a smaller, but just as beautiful, building that seemed to be attatched to it.

"_Now landing on Smith Island_."

* * *

><p>Sorry this one isn't very long, but now the story is once again unfolding! I've got no idea how suspenseful this is, but I hope atleast some of you guys are on edge... a little bit... maybe? yeah?<p>

...

TT^TT

Anyway, leave a review if you'd like. You can put anything you want in it: a comment, a question, ideas for the story, flames, random rants pertaing to the story, random rants barely pertaining to the story, random rants that have absolutely nothing to do with the story... ya know, stuff.


	15. Floating Toasters Shooting Lazer Tacos

And we're at chapter fifteen! You can probably read pretty far into what's happening right now, but I'll try to make it more entertaining and throw a curveball. I can't promise that it will be _that_ suprising, but I'll try. Also, it probably won't be in this chapter... it might, but chances are it won't be... yeah...

Once upon a time, there was an authoress... authora... authorina... au- ya know what? There was a girl with a strange obsession for a japanese " childrens' " show that she wrote a fanfiction about. She didn't own it or any rights to the show or any other copyrighted or licensed name or product mentioned. The only things she had "rights" to were the plot and a few minor OCs.

THE END.

Wasn't that a great story?

... TT^TT

Okay, I'll get on with the story you came here to read...

* * *

><p>"Listen, Ichigo-chan, You need to stay in your wing of the house for a little while. I don't want you coming out, at all. It's part of your recovery, you need to stay indoors so you can recover faster. No strenous activity or excercise!" Mrs. Smith said cheerily. Glancing at her teenage daughter, her face fell to discover a rather depressed looking Ichigo. "Aw, Ichigo-chan..." reaching down the woman hugged the red-head before pulling back. "It's for your own good."<p>

Exiting the room, the burnette checked her Rolex. _Oh dear! The Yusho team will be here soon!_

"Puu Puruun Puu!" Ichigo pouted, glaring out her window. Suddenly, the red-head noticed a rather small plane heading for the airport on the other side of the island. "So that's it..." she mumbled, watching the aircraft's slow descent. "Well, she shouldn't worry so much. I doubt I'll run into anyone, they'll probably just here for a business transaction, meaning they'll be in the airport's hotel the entire time. There's no way I'll run into anyone..." finishing her statement, the amnesiac slipped on her white flipflops.

* * *

><p>"Welcome to <em>Smith Island<em>!" rang a loud and cheery voice as soon as the japanese team exited their plane. Looking down to where the steps met the concrete, the boys saw a tall burnette woman wearing a crisp black shirt dress reaching her knees and a white tailored cropped jacket. Atop her head was a white floppy hat (yes, that's it's actual name) with a black ribbon tied around it. Her ruby red lips were stretched in a wide smile as she fluttered her hand at the soccer players excitedly. "Down Here!"

The group made their way to the ground and gathered up in a little clump infront of her.

"Mrs. Smith," the coach spoke first, extending his hand for a handshake as western customs dictate, but the foreigner didn't bother lifting her Rolex adorned wrist.

"Coach Kochi! No need to change for my sake," she said in fluent japanese, bowing to him. Her airy voice caused an abrubt silence amongst the teenagers, while her sparkling green eyes struck a funny chord somewhere in them. This woman was gorgeous. Her existence created a peaceful and calm atmosphere around the group and metaphorical flowers bloomed in her presence. With a slight giggle, she continued,"After all, my first husband was Japanese!"

"Yes, well, thank you for inviting us to your resort." He mumbled, bowing back and trying to ignore the sudden awkward silence created by his pubescent students.

"No problem, it's the least I could do since my son used to be on your team! Anyways, follow me to the hotel, the other team is staying there too." Finished the burnette. She lead the group down a stone path surrounded by lush greenery and gorgeous Big Leaf Maple and California Black Walnut trees that stretched up into the blue sky above them. The leaves of the trees, moving with every little wisp of wind, blocked the sun's rays, creating dancing spots of light on the boys and the earth below them. Something about the walkway seemed magical, and Kotake couldn't help but feel like he was in some sort of movie.

Suddenly, a gap in the trees let in a large amount of bright light, revealing the end of the stunning path. Beyond the opening in the trees was a large white building. It screamed modern architecture with it's simple structure, ornaments, and overall design. Rectangular prisms would jut out in an organized style, creating a completely geometric household. There were multiple balconies, all just as rectangular as the rest of the building, that each had a beautiful view of the forrest surrounding them. In front of the prismic structure was a sign: _**きらびやかなホテル / Kirabiyakana hoteru**_

"Our guests just love the flow of the Japanese language!" the lady said with a crystal clear laugh.

As the soccer players ran towards their residence for the next month, Mrs. Smith held Kotake back.

"You're Tetsuya Kotake, right?" she asked. The blue-black head nodded and blushed from the special attention he was earning from the beautiful lady. The burnette woman smiled widely, her sparkling white teeth lighting up the air around her, "I just thought you'd want to know, we have another guest visiting the island... someone _very important_ to you," she said with a wink.

Confused, the soccer player ran through a list of people in his mind, _It's not my parents... No one from the team, since they're already here... Could it be- No! NO! Forget about D- D-... her... Wait! Maybe it's Ichi-_

The tall woman leaned down and interrupted his thought with a whisper, "Your _girlfriend~ will be visiting next week... Hi . Me . Ko . Dai . Na . Shi." _With a wave of repulsion, Kotake backed away from the whispering adult.

"B-but it's not-"

"It's okay, it's okay. You don't have to keep a secret from me!" She said teasingly, wrapping an arm around him and tousling his blue-black hair.

Glancing at the woman's shoulder, the boy noticed a long ruby red strand. Kotake lifted it gingerly from the American's shoulder as she began to rant about young love. Examining the thin fiber with amazing scrutiny, he tried to determine whether it was hair of an unusual color or just an incredibly shiny thread. Stopping her rant momentarily, Mrs. Smith noted the red substance in his hands.

"Oops! Sorry!" She said, snatching it away quickly, "Must've fallen off my hat, raggedy old thing." the burnette said with a giggle as she began to walk back down the path, "Anyways, Make yourself comfortable! Training starts tomorrow!"

The blue-black head stared incredolously at her black and white hat before looking at the quickly retreating woman's back. _What the hell?_

* * *

><p>Walking through a light blue and white checkerboard hallway with black carpeting, Kotake stares at each and every door plate, looking for his room number. Finally finding 315 etched in silver on a black door, the blue-black head sighs in relief and swings the door wide open.<p>

Inside, there are two twin beds, both with black silk sheets and pillows, white throw pillows, and grey headboards. Across from the beds are two large grey dressers and a grey writing desk. On the same wall as the main door, there is another door leading to the room's bathroom, complete with shower, sink, and toilet. On the other side of the room, there's a glass sliding door that leads to one of the balconies. Also, in the room was Kotake's temporary roomate, one he did not chose.

"Sa-soo-kay..." the freshman muttered dryly. The opposing individual shot back a glare, shifting slightly from his spot on the bed farther from the balcony.

"_Ex-_rival... _Nice to see you_," he practically spat out in pure disgust.

"Will you quit with that _rival_ stuff?" Kotake growled out. The eldest scoffed, as if the mere idea made as much sense as floating toasters shooting lazer tacos at highspeed while flying around a public bathroom wearing a cape with an illegible ironic statement. The jet-black haired teen then turned back onto his side and pulled a book out of his bag. Frowning, the displeased boy dropped his black and blue duffel bag on his bed and headed out.

"Where are you going?" asked Sa-soo-kay, curious as to his ex-rival's actions. He glanced up from his book momentarily watched his underclassmen exit the room.

"Going on a walk." Mumbled the blue-black head bluntly. Quickly shutting the door, Kotake exhaled, relieved to be away from the unbareable pressure between them.

* * *

><p>Alright, that's the end of this chapter!<p>

If you're curious:

Kirabiyakana hoteru is Glittering hotel.

Anyways, Leave a review if you've got any questions that won't totally ruin the plot for you, want to comment, want to criticise, have an idea, or have a suggestion. If there's any character you want to see, just PM me. 'Till next time!


	16. Past Revealed! Sort of

No one reviewed the last chapter... I'm starting to think you guys don't like the story anymore TT^TT ...

Anyways, I don't own anything, not even fans TT^TT

* * *

><p>A short red-head walked down an abandoned dirt path. A stone walkway was built nearby, creating a simpler, quicker way through the undergrowth than the measely ground passage could provide, and as such the route was soon forgotten. Almost no one knew about the earth path that wound through the tamed forest of large California trees and wildlife. Which is why Ichigo loved wandering down the secluded trail, because almost no one knew about her existance either.<p>

Of everyone permenately on the island, she was only known by two: Momoko and Mrs. Worthington.

Of everyone who visited the island reguraly, she was known by three: Heisuke, Mrs. Smith, and Mr. Smith.

Everyone else on the island wasn't even aware that Mr. and Mrs. Smith had a second child. They believed her small separate attachment to the main mansion to be abandoned and were constantly reminded it was off-limits.

Watching a brown squirrell run across her path, the amnesiac sighed and thought of the four years of life she could remember.

_I remember when I first met Onii-chan, there's no way I could forget my first memory..._

**_Groaning, a girl grit teeth as an intense pounding in her head woke the redhead from a slumber she didn't remember falling into. The tired child stared at the yellow, white, and black backs of her eyelids for over ten minutes, well aware of the light seeping through the thin layer of skin. Finally deciding to look around, the girl found herself in a room, a pure white room. Everything was very plain and she found herself bored in an instant._**

**_Suddenly a stranger walked into the room and looked at the frowning pre-teen in suprise._**

**_"Y-you're awake! That's great, so how are you doing?"_**

**_"I'm fine... Except for this really bad headache..."_**

**_"Well that's because you had a brain tumor, we couldn't remove it, but we temporarily stablized it so it shouldn't harm you. I've been meaning to ask this for a while, do you have your parents' contact information, so I can inform them of the situation. I'm sure they're very worried about you."_**

**_"Parents..." she mumbled, beginning to think. An abrupt throbbing stopped her momentarily, but she ignored it and continued. As she delved into her mind, the redhead felt a vice grip slowly tighten around her mind, as if her entire brain was constricting. The more she thought, the more it hurt and the preteen soon had tears dribbling down her cheeks from the intense pain._**

**_"L-little girl, relax if you're an orphan, I totally understa-"_**

**_"I..." she let out even more tears as realization dawned on her, " I don't remember..."_**

**_Everything after that was a blend of tears, the doctor's questions, and her sobbing answers. By the time the amnesiac had calmed down, the man from before had left, leaving her alone in the boring plain white room. Looking for anything that wasn't the empty not-even-a-color, the red-head noticed a window she hadn't seen earlier in her state of confusion. _**

**_The girl watched complete strangers walk past the building she was in on the side-walk down below. They got to remember, they could remember everything. They even chose to forget things they didn't deem important enough, like the person that lived five houses down from them's name. She wanted to remember that aquaintance's name, the one who lived five house from her. She wanted to remember where she lived. She wanted to remember who she lived with. She wanted to remember who she was. _**

**_But she couldn't._**

**_ IT ISN'T FRIGGIN' FAIR!_**

**_Suddenly, the red-head heard the door open behind her. Turning around slowly, giving the lucky passerby's one last glare of hate, she found a burnette teen standing in her doorway. _**

**_"Who are you?" she asks, confused._**

**_"Toudou Heisuke, I'm going to be your care-taker from now on, okay? So, now you need to tell me your name, okay? So, try to remember..." He said with the warmest smile the amnesiac could remember seeing. Her stress-induced bitter feelings washed away as she studied his smile, it made her want to try her hardest, but even five seconds of trying was too much. A bitter knife slashed the amnesiac's concentration in half as she bit her lip, trying to redirect the pain._**

**_"My head hurts, please don't let me remember..." the amnesiac murmured with tears in the corners of her eyes. The loving and concern resonating from the burnette's green eyes washed the pain away in an instant as he spoke. _**

**_"Okay, how about I name you?" he asked with such ease, she couldn't help but agree. To be given an existance by someone as kind and caring as him would surely give her something worth living for. The teen paused for a long moment, clearly putting all of his heart and mind into thinking up the perfect name for the amnesiac before him._**

**_"I got it," Heisuke interrupted the silence the unnamed girl had spent admiring him, "Your name shall be Ichigo." _**

**_Ichigo._**

She'd refused to let go of that name ever since.

Even though the redhead had met her beloved Onii-chan in such as situation, she swore to herself she'd never wake up in a pure white room again, not the hideously empty, lonely room. But it was beyond her control, it happened again six months after Heisuke and his team won a large Japanese soccer tournament, and since then she'd woken up in a pure white room everyday.

_**It was a completely normal Monday, meaning that the day had been awful and given everyone who had an occupation or school to attend a head ache. Ichigo's was just a little different. It was throbbing so much, she'd ended up going to the nurse's office. The nurse was an athletic woman, but she was quite petite. That, combined with her long red curls earned her the name Leprecchan-sensei. She was unaware of the redhead's amnesia, but knew vague information, meaning she knew this: Toudou Ichigo has a non-infectious health problem. If she's tired, let her rest. If she has a head ache, let her rest, give her an ice pack, and call her brother immeadiately.**_

_**Finding measures like calling her brother for a mere headache overkill, the nurse simply gave the teen a place to rest and an icepack, expecting her to make a full recovery. When her patient suddenly lost conciousnes and all her muscles stiffened, Leprecchan-sensei began to worry. The actions resembled an unconcious "tonic" seizure, but Ichigo's brain tumor wasn't done. As the amnesiac's body began to violently jerk around and the "clonic" seizure phase, the small woman realized the girl was having a grand-mal seizure. **_

_**She phoned an ambulance immeadiately and had the suffering teen rushed to the hospital. Meanwhile, Heisuke was pulled out of class and told of his sister's situation. The burnette ran and jumped into the ambulance with his sister. **_

_**"Ichigo! Ichigo! Ichigo! Are you okay?" He asked worriedly. "Don't worry Ichigo! I'm taking you to the hospital!" The teen stayed kneeling by her side the entire rushed ride to the hospital, whispering comforting and sweet words into her ear. **_

_**"Listen! Ichigo! Stay with us!" He'd had to tell her multiple times, all while tears ran down his cheeks in rivers and floods. **_

_**Reaching the large white building, Ichigo was rushed to the ECU, emergency care unit, while Heisuke was held back by hospital staff. He couldn't enter if he wanted her to live. **_

_**Multiple times during her unconcious stay at the ECU, Ichigo temporarily died, but was brought back by the expert medical staff. **_

_**Heisuke had been crying at his sister's bed-side, listening to the slow beeps of the heart monitor when he was told by the head doctor she wouldn't make it without expert health care, the kind only high-class individuals could afford. Coming to a decision, he called two people he hadn't spoken to into over four years. His parents. **_

_**He told them everything that happened and begged them to help him care for his imouto. The man and woman agreed, on one condition, Heisuke was to return to the United States and live with his mother and step-father. Caring much more about Ichigo than his freedom, he agreed immeadiately. **_

_**Ichigo was given medical care of the highest degree and was stabilized, as long as she always took her medicene and lived in a calm unstressful enviroment, she'd be fine. **_

_**So the two siblings moved to America, not even getting a chance to say good-bye to their friends. Ichigo was given her own building on the family's summer home island off the coast of California, while Heisuke lived on mainland with his parents in their huge mansion in Big Sur, California**__**. **_

Approaching a part of the path that only had a sparce line of bushes separating it from the stone walkway, the red-head let out a low hum, wondering why she was the one who had to experience this fate. Why couldn't she have lived a normal life? Where she'd have Heisuke as a blood brother and be able to remember her past, stupid and embarassing moments were even kept. Sighing again, Ichigo took a sharp right at a five-pronged fork in the pathway, her chosen passage winding to-and-fro.

* * *

><p>Kotake had been walking slowly through a deserted wide pathway pondering his life and why it had to be so complicated. His first love disappears off the face of the planet without a trace, he meets another girl just like her and falls in love, then she disappears too, and suddenly some random chic he can't even remember meeting is claiming to be his girlfriend.<p>

A sudden low hum catches the blue-black head's attention and he looks around, trying to find the source of the startling noise. Whipping his head back and forth, he notices a splash of red slip past him behind some bushes delving deeper into the wildlife around him. His intrest piqued, the soccer player goes towards the plants and pushes them aside, discovering a dirt trail.

He stepped lightly onto the earth path and looked in the direction he'd seen the red go. Far ahead of him on the passage, Kotake saw a figure wearing a white sleeveless sundress that flowed with every stride and ruby red curly hair that swayed to the rhythm of her steps. The unknown girl's aura was mesmerising and the soccer player began to stumble down the path quietly in a daze, following her. When the mystery beauty took a sudden turn and disappeared, the blue-black head ran to where he'd seen her last, finding a five-pronged fork in the walkway, each sprouting path too twisted and turning to reveal any further than a few feet in.

He'd lost her, Kotake realized, sighing and leaning back against a tall tree lining the dirt path, he wondered just who she was.

* * *

><p>Please leave a review... Please? So I atleast know what you guys think of my story and whether or not I should even bother continuing it... TT^TT<p> 


	17. Idols, Rattlesnakes, and Fairies, Oh my!

Sorry it took forever, School's been bombarding us with tests so I didn't have much free time... Hope you guys like this chapter!

Disclaimer: Don't own; Never will, unless by some strange miracle I do gain ownership... which would be awesome... but probably never gonna happen. I'm more likely to get super powers than own this.

* * *

><p>Kotake burst into the lobby of the hotel, where all the players were lounging about and conversing about things typical of a teenage boy. His loud entrance drew their attention to him as he stumbled forward, grabbing hold of a chair and using it to support his weight as he panted, tired from his desperate sprint back.<p>

"Dude, what's up?" called one, relatively close to him.

"I... saw..." the exhausted teen whispered, still trying to gulp down air to quell his burning legs.

"Saw what, man?" Another asked, intrest piqued. Slowly all the teens gathered around the panting blue-black-head, who was looking down, shielding his eyes from their scrupulous gazes.

"I saw..." He began, finally having enough air in his lungs to complete a sentence, "a _**ghost.**_"

A quick gasp echoed through the room reminiscent of the kind born from a bunch of little girls at a slumber party whispering secrets.

"What did it look like?" asked a third, each boy tuned into the gossip, straining to hear even the slightest murmur from their central forward.

"_beautiful... _She had red hair that glittered like rubies, and a billowing white dress... She disappeared into the forrest on a dirt trail..."

Tales of the beautiful ghost circled amongst the boys like fire as a week passed. Sometimes someone would claim to have seen the ghost, but be proven a liar when asked to describe the encounter.

* * *

><p>A gaudy purple mini-jet sailed down onto the runway as Mrs. Smith walked down the stone path. Her black heels clicked against the stone as she bit into her lip worriedly, she'd heard the rumors of the red haired beauty from a couple of boys, eager to approach the burnette with an <em>intresting<em> topic. Coming to a stop next to the resting plane, the American sighed and hoped the boys had only seen some sort of illusion and not Ichigo.

Suddenly, the door to the brightly colored plane was flung open with a bang. A royal purple and lavender striped carpet rolled down the steps of the stairs, past Mrs. Smith and partially into the forest lining the long wide concrete road. Machines reminiscent of cannons spat various red, pink, and purple flowers onto the _very purple_ rug as the opening to one of Himeko's biggest hits began to play from speakers on the flower petal cannons.

Light peach gladitor-style high heal sandals took their places at the top of the velvety and flambouent walkway. Standing in those sandals, was a rather short sixteen year old with long, straight, and shiny black hair and dark royal purple eyes set perfectly on her pretty face. Wearing a knee-length white sundress with peach, lime green, Mardi Gras purple, and magenta polkadots and ruffles starting before the waist, she absolutely exuded arrogance. The only accessories she wore were a magenta headband, holding her hair back, and a short silver chain around her neck with a heart shaped locket hanging on the front.

The burnette couldn't hold back the sweatdrop as her visitor _descended_ down, and by descended, we mean walked in an outrageous fashion that involved swivling her hips in wide arcs and walking by crossing her legs over one another so that each foot would land directly in front of the other. How the girl managed to keep her balance is a mystery.

"Himeko Dainashi! Welcome to Smith Island," Mrs. Smith said with a smile as the masterful-balancer came to a halt in front of her.

"Thank you very much!" the teen responded sweetly with a bright smile and a giggle that reminded the American of little birds chirping. Aside from her flambouance, the girl wasn't so bad.

"Follow me!" The burnette said with a smile.

* * *

><p>It'd been a tiring workout, when Kotake and Sa-soo-kay opted for a water break. The two were exhausted and ready to collapse, or atleast until they saw a certain burnette walk by.<p>

"Toudou Heisuke?" They called out in shock, jumping to their feet in an instant. The said teen stopped and turned.

"Oh, hey guys." Running and practically tackling the older boy to the floor, the rivals' first question was obvious.

"Ichigo? Where's Ichigo? Is she here too?" they asked with an almost panicked, desperate look in their eyes as they attempted to search his soul for answers by staring intensely at him.

"A-Ah, welll-"

"KOTA-KUN!" A loud squeal penetrated the yard, breaking the eardrums of everyone who'd never been to a concert and stood right next to a speaker as it blasted guitar, vocals, drums, and bass through the air. As everybody held their ears, wincing in pain as they felt little droplets of blood dribble through their ear cavity, The short blackette ran towards her supposed boyfriend.

Wrapping her thin arms around his muscular soccer-built frame, the idol nuzzled her head into his back and began to drag the cringing boy away while everyone else was still too busy with their agony to notice.

By the time Kotake stopped nursing his injured hearing apendages (because I got tired of saying ears), he found himself somewhere in the large forrest with only the banshee who caused him imense pain earlier.

"What do you want?" He asked dryly,glaring at the short girl whose head didn't even reach his shoulder. The blackette laughed for a short while, her chirping matching the forrest setting before she quieted, a look of pure malice crossing her face.

"Really, Kota-kun? I thought you knew... after all... We are _dating_..." she said stepping towards him lightly, her hips still making large circles and feet still taking a perfectly linear path.

"No we aren't." Kotake said abruptly, his voice cutting into the idol's step, causing her to stumble. She grinned, straightening herself as she approached him. However, his towering height )or atleast in comparison to her) didn't exactly help her seem intimidating.

"That's just it," Himeko said, stepping up onto a log so she was atleast eye level with his chin. "Date me." She commanded, fingering the silver locket around her neck. Her steady purple gaze unnerved the soccer player, but he just frowned and glared right back. "I thought you would've gotten the message from that article," smiling sweetly and switching to her idol voice, the blackette quoted herself, "_I think we'll be happy together for as long as we're alive! We belong together! From the moment we first met, we've been in love! I think I'd end up quitting the idol business if something bad were to happen between me and him!, _Then Again, you probably don't read Gossip Galore. Either way, you get it don't you?" She watched Kotake, looking for the light of understanding in his eyes. It wasn't there. Letting out a grown, the idol continues, "Meaning, if you reject me I'll quit the idol business and all my fa-"

"I don't care." He quipped, looking at her with a bored face. "I wouldn't care if you quit, I'm not your fan or anything." The blue-black-head finished, turning around and beginning to head off in a random direction.

Himeko stood stone still, shocked by how quickly her "future-boyfriend" rejected her. _Does he even realize what he just did?_ Growling, the blackette stepped down from the log she'd been using as a footstool. Pulling a phone from who knows where, she pressed the first number on speed dial.

As the cellular device rang, she slipped on an evil grin, "_I'll make you love me..." _she mumbled. The click of the phone alerted the idol and she began to let tears slip down from her eyes and wavers her voice. "N-nee-chan *hic* ... I-I'm so s-sad! Please! *hic* Help me! Come to Smith Island right away! I-I need you!" A panicked voice on the other line responded immeadiately.

"Himeko-chan? Are you Alright? Don't worry! Okay? I'm going right now! I'll put the movie on hold and everything!" shouted the female voice from the phone. A smile slipped back onto the idol's face as she heard another click of the phone being hung up.

* * *

><p>Sa-soo-kay ran like a madman towards the main house, desperately throwing one foot infront of the other.<p>

_"This Island?" Heisuke asked, surprised, "Yeah, it belongs to my parents. Ichigo is-" _

_but his younger friend had been long gone before he finished his sentence. _

Ichigo is here!

After two and a half years, in which he counted each day since the lovely rose and her brother disappeared, he would finally get to see his princess once more. Love would blossom in their eyes the moment the met once again, and he would sweep her off her feet, holding her close and never letting go again. Forever reunited, the two would be remembered as the greatest pair of lovers to ever grace the Earth, imprinting their feelings upon it's surface and becoming a legend amongst the stars! Bitter rivals would become the best of friends when graced by the couple's prescence. Bickering would stop, Fighting would quell, and Wars would end at the union of the two lovers, creating a never ending peace for the entire planet as it was engulfed by the happy aura of love and joy.

Sa-soo-kay was much too busy searching desperately for the girl he loved to bother quieting his Shakespearen mind, which was currently flipping out in a spasm of wildly random assumptions of world peace and glory.

* * *

><p>Wandering through the forrest, Kotake couldn't help but wish that he'd asked the stalker-like idol for directions back before abandoning her. Though, the soccer player really didn't want to admit it, he was quite lost and doubted he could find his way out without some help. A shaking noise brought the soccer player from his musings as he examined his surroundings. That's right, he's been walking through a rathe dense forrest for a while now... He was pretty lucky he hadn't been bitten by any animals. With a huff and a prideful smirk he thought smugly to himself that the animals were merely too afraid to approach him, the big scary human.<p>

An incredible pain shot up his leg as he felt long sharp spikes dig into his ankle and a vice grip tighten around it. _Oh shit._

Looking down at his foot, the blue-black-head noticed a long dirt colored snake with diamonds running along it's back. The tip of it's tale was shaped like a bee-hive and the soccer player's eyes widened when it shook, creating a rattling sound. _Rattle snakes... I've heard about them, they're all over North America... Are they venomous? I can't remember!_

Watching the snake slink away, the blue-black head glanced down at the swelling wound, was it turning purple? He couldn't tell. Stumbling forward, Kotake resumes his quest of returning, much more desperate this time as he began to wonder whether or not he'd even able to. As he literally dragged himself through the forrest, he slowly began to feel weaker and dizzy.

The soccer player couldn't stand up straight, wobbling from one side to the other, he would stop and lean against trees, panting from exhaustion and his face beet red. He felt his sanity slipping away, or atleast his ability to think straight as his conciousness seemed to retreat partially into his mind. Kotake could no longer feel his surroundings as all his senses seemed to dull as he continued onward.

Eventually, he forgot what he was doing and where he was going, the soccer player was only walking to walk. His muscles ached and his ankle was screaming in an unknown pain, and even though the blue-black-head could only vaguely feel the pain, he still wanted to stop.

Pausing momentarily to lean against another big oak tree, Kotake slid down the trunk slowly, till he was sitting on the ground. He leaned his head back against the tree and panted heavily, his entire face red from the blood pumping desperately through his cheeks. The light shining through the leaves above danced around and reminded Kotake of little fairies flitting about around him. He let out a chuckle as one fairy came particulary close.

She had light pink eyes that sparkled like amethyst and long ruby red hair extending past her ankles, a dress similar to tinkerbell's was all the miniature person wore, except hers was white, had elbow length sleeves, the skirt went down to her knees, and there was a red thred tied around her waist like a bow. The blue-black head decided to call her Gem.

Gem was flailing her arms in front Kotake's face frantically, as if trying to tell him something. She flitted around his head wildly, trying to get his attention as he watched wearily, amused by whatever the fairy was trying to do. The fairy paused, as if struck by an idea and flew to the side of his head. Kotake watched in intrest as she zipped straight into his right ear.

He waited in silence for her to come back out, so he could watch her till he drifted into dreamland, but something happened. The soccer player heard beautiful music begin to play and he couldn't help but wonder if it was Gem's doing. Enjoying the music for a second, Kotake realized it was much too soft and he would prefer to hear a louder more crystal clear version. The blue-black-head hobbled back up, still waving side to side like a stalk of wheat in the breeze, and then began to stumble away.

He chose a direction, his mind was too fuzzy to properly identify which direction this was, but the dellusional boy noted with happiness that the more he walked this way, the louder the music became. Eventually coming to a small white building sitting on a cliff overlooking the ocean, the soccer player did a mixture of running, hopping, and tripping towards on of four large windows facing towards the ocean.

His vision was incredibly blurry at this point, the small white house preobably looked more like a cloud to him than a man-made structure, but what he saw inside the window was clear as day to him.

A teenage girl with long ruby red hair cascading down her back and a white sundress adorning her body sat on a white piano bench, tapping away at the keys of a gorgeous white Parlor Grand Piano. Each feather-light touch continued the beautiful song that had brought him here, one he'd heard before, somewhere.

_This girl... Was it Gem? Or could it be that beautiful ghost from before? Maybe it was Ichigo? Or even Doremi? _

Kotake's brain was working way too hard for his exhausted and poisoned body to stay upright. He lurched forward, his forehead meeting the window in an epic headbutt of pain with a loud thud, before he fell face flat on the soft soil, his conciousness finally giving way.

* * *

><p>Ah yes, dellusional people. They're the most fun to write the perspective from!~<p>

Like I said, sorry it took so long. It won't take me as long to get the next chapter up, I promise!


	18. Definately Not a Bird

See? I told you guys it wouldn't take me as long this time!

Disclaimer: don't own it. As for the superpowers, I've yet to find any radioactive spiders, gamma rays, toxic waste dumps, glowing space matter, mad scientists who want to give me super powers, cool suits of armor, a way to die and come back to life afterwards, secret vials of unknown chemicals, nuclear testing plants, or a crapload of money to expend in my efforts to gain super powers.

Because I obviously need super powers.

* * *

><p>Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata does not end with a loud thud, a frightened squeal, and an abrubt pressing of all the keys, atleast, not usually. But there are exceptions to everything and this situation was one of those exceptions.<p>

"Momoko! Momoko! I think a bird crashed into the window!" cried the frightened girl who'd squealed only moments ago. Her blonde friend rushed to the piano room, ready to help the poor, stupid animal that decided the window was indeed open. The two leapt towards the windows, alert and ready to jump into action. Pressing their faces up against the glass, they scanned outside for any injured creature.

Ichigo's pink eyes darted about rapidly, searching the sky for the questionably existant bird.

"Uhh... Ichigo..." Momoko mumbled, elbowing her friend to get her attention, "I don't think it was a bird." Glancing at the American, the red head followed her gaze and found the downed teen.

"No... That's not a bird," Icihgo stated blankly, slowly trying to fit the pieces together in her mind.

There was a long, awkward moment of silence in which neither girl moved before they fully realized what was going on. Rapidly banging their foreheads on the window in an attempt to get a better look, the two girls tried to discern what was wrong with the downed stranger outside the window.

Momoko bit her lip in worry when she noticed the unconcious boy's swollen, purple ankle. Snake bite, venomous, no doubt.

"Ichigo," the blonde said lowly, not taking her eyes off the strangely familiar figure outside, "Let's g-" her words were stopped when she noticed a barefoot red-head outside, running towards the injured individual. A small smile graced the American's face, completely disregarding the dire situation for a moment, before she ran after the caring girl.

Dragging the unconcious stranger in was a much more difficult task than originally believed, but a little hard work had never scared off either of the girls before, and now that someone's life was in danger they had no qualms about using a little elbow grease. After quite a bit of hauling and struggling the two succeeded in putting the teen in the guest bed and hooking an extractor pump up to his wound to drain the most of the poison.

Momoko, incredibly thankful she'd taken that nurses' class a year ago, gave the boy a shot of antivenom in an attempt to help him recover further.

The girls would wander in and out of the guest room, occasionally checking on their patient before leaving once more. Even though they'd done everything they could, the two couldn't help but feel restless and worried. Ichigo, especially, would loiter in the patient's temporary resting place, staring at his face long and hard, as if searching for some kind of answer.

_I mean, sure, this guy looks like Kotake, they've got the same hair style, hair color, this guy is wearing a blank white soccer uniform, and had cleates on earlier, but that doesn't mean anything. It could be a mere series of coincidences. I could just up and hug him shouting "Kotaaaake!", but if he wasn't that would be so incredibly awkward..._

It was the amnesiac's maybe seventh or tenth visit, she lost track, when the red-head noticed the stranger tossing and turning. Her excited calls brought Momoko to the room in an instant. They watched with rapt attention as their tenant of a couple hours opened his eyes and sat up slowly.

Kotake let out a low groan as he tried to look at this surroundings, but all he saw was a white blur. Suddenly, a figure appeared infront of him, she was just as blurry as everything else around him, but his brain decided the girl with a white dress and long ruby red hair in front of him was definately an angel. No doubt.

As the soccer player slowly became less groggy, he struggled to find a name for the divine being in front of him.

"D-Doremi... No, Ichigo?" the blue-black-head asked as his vision cleared, the spark of realization in the amethyst eyes in front of him was unmistakable.

"Ko-Kotake? Is that you? What are you doing on the island?" the amnesiac asked immeadiately, however she decided she didn't really care about answers at the current time and instead jumped onto her long-lost friend. Her arms wrapped around the soccer player in an enormous hug, trying to make up for the missed time. His face turned a glorious shade of red, matching her hair perfectly.

Momoko watches all this in shock before tentitively calling out, "Tetsuya?" Her voice caught the attention of the other two as she struggled to figure out why he, of all people, would be here.

"Asuka?" The suprise in Kotake's voice matched that of the blonde's, creating an awkward moment of silence as the amnesiac looked back and forth between her friends.

"You know Momoko?" Ichigo asked, forcing the uncomfortable atmosphere away as the others focused back on the red-head.

"Ichigo, you're still in your pajamas," Momoko blurts out suddenly, causing Ichigo to flush bright red and flee the room.

The mood changes the moment the amnesiac leaves. The two left in the room stare eachother down, trying to determine whether or not the other was a threat.

"Interrogation time." Momoko says, swiftly pulling a chair up to Kotake's bedside and sitting in it. "How do you know Ichigo?"

"I met her at a soccer tournament I attended three years ago." Kotake answered bluntly, almost glaring into the jade green orbs in front of him.

"Are you aware of her condition?" the blonde asked, a dark look crossing over her face.

"What condition?" the soccer player asked in worry, jumping to his feet and gritting his teeth with fear.

"I'll answer that if you answer this," the American said, mentally preparing herself to ask the next question, "Do you love her?"

"W-Wha-What?" the blue-black-head had not seen this question coming and was struggling to find an answer within himself.

"I said," Momoko repeated, "Do you love her?"

"I..." he hesisitated, glancing at the plain white tiles betneath his feet, "I don't know..."

"If its only because she looks and acts like Dore-"

"No! That's not it! It's not that I want her to be Doremi," Kotake protested defiantely, "I- I really do l-lo-like her, but not because she's like someone else! It's because she is herself!"

"No, tha-" the blonde tried again.

"I understand you're only looking out for Ichigo, but I have real feelings for her, that aren't based on Do-"

"I WAS SAYING!" the American shouted suddenly, cutting the soccer player off, "Even if you only like her because she's similar to Doremi-chan, that's okay, because she is Doremi-chan." The look on Kotake's face was one that could only be recreated by someone who just learned the moon was not only made of cheese, but cheddar cheese made by their nextdoor neighbor of five years. Momoko let out a sigh.

"Back before graduation, she was late and got hit by a car when crossing the street, the accident activated the Craniopharyngioma, or brain tumor, she had and caused her to have memory loss. The driver of the vechile, Heisuke, adopted her as his little sister and took care of her. However, two and a half years ago her Craniopharyngioma went critical and Heisuke called his parents, whom he hadn't talken to in several years and begged them for help. They agreed and helped stabalize Doremi, but only if the two moved to America. The doctor said that in order for Doremi to remain healthy, she had to be in a calm, unstressful enviroment and stay on constant medication. So she was sent to this island and has been kept in this small white building. Mrs. Worthington, her tutor, and I are the only two employees aware that she's here, or that she even exists. When I was hired to care for her, I quickly realized she was Doremi, especially after she told me what happened. But we aren't allowed to tell her, because any stress on her mind could reactivate her tumor again. If it was up to me, I would've told her a long time ago, because she often goes into fits of depression at her empty and blank-fillled life. But it's Heisuke's call, and he'd rather have a sad sister than a dead sister." Expending a long breath from giving a summary of this fanfiction, the blonde glanced at the soccer player's nextdoor-neighbor-cheddar-cheese-moon realization face before sighing again and walking out of the room.

Kotake's brain was pretty much broken when Ichigo reentered the room.

The blue-black-head looked at the amnesiac in her simple white dress, that looked almost identical to the one she was wearing before, and finally put all the puzzle pieces together.

This girl was Doremi, was Ichigo, was the one he loved, and was the one he wanted to spend forever with.

The soccer player, shifted suddenly, sliding his legs out from under the white covers of the guest bed. The cold floor met his feet with a freezing smack, but the somewhat-not-there boy was not affected. He took long strides, his glazed-over cerulean eyes never once leaving the girl in front of him.

Ichigo merely watched this with curiosity and slight amusement, zombie-like people are plenty hilarious.

"Kota-" but she was cut off in an instant, when his lips suddenly pressed softly against hers in a suprise kiss.

The red-head was still for a long moment, trying to _think_.

Thinking, something she'd had issues with recently, thinking often means trying to remember- _just_ _something, everything, or anything at all_- and trying to remember means immense pain.

But there was no pain at all right now, she felt blissful, peaceful, calm, happy. The amnesiac's subconcious decided that his pain-free state of happiness was a good time to try and remember again.

What was normaly a long, dark, and twisting tunnel with razor sharp saws and spikes protruding from every direction, electricity running along broken and exposed cables, and huge bloody axes swooping down from the ceiling, all neatly wrapped in flaming barbed wire, was now a walk in the park.

In her mind's eye was a little heart shaped lock, it was a cute cherry red and seemed to sparkle. A blue key appeared from nowhere and slid into into the keyhole. A quick twist and the lock popped open with ease. Glitter, sparkles, floating hearts, and a rainbow of colors exploded from the hole, bathing the blackness that had been her mindset in beauty.

The mass of what could only be described as pure happiness began to swirl, collectin itself into a giant glittering halo of joy. In the center of the circlet, a screen seemed to flicker on.

* * *

><p><em>A blurred scenery was all around a young red-head as she and a girl, whose image was just as fuzzy as everything else, ran from something. The two hopped up onto what seemed to be a slide and scrambled up to the top. <em>

_A soft thud came from behind her and glancing back, the girl saw the first crystal clear image._

_It was a young boy with very short, slightly spiky blue hair, tanned skin, and cobalt eyes, which were currently obscured by tears. He was clutching at his knee as it throbbed in pain, and the onlooker felt the need to help._

_"Come on, &*^~![#! Let's run!" said the other, tugging on the first's pink sleeve. She was ignored and watched in silence as the red-head slid down the slide towards their earlier persuer, smoothly coming to a stop next to the injured boy._

_Complete gibberish sprang from her mouth as she waved her hand over his red, scratched up knee, the girl closed her eyes and continued chanting before throwing her hand in the air, shouting "Pain, go away!" she looked down at the confused boy with a large smile, "That was a magic spell! Do you feel better?" _

_The blue-black-head just shook his head no, wondering what the strange child would do. She just frowned in determinationamd tried again. _

_More gibberish filled the air as the red-head moved her palm in a rythmic circle above his injury, she seemed too deep in concentration to be disturbed, so the boy just watched with curiosity._

_"Pain, go away!" She shouted once more, flinging her arm into the air with newfound vigour. "How about now?" the girl asked, looking at the boy with a wide smile. For some strange reason, the throbbing was gone and he felt kind of happy. He looked at her with teary eyes and a large grin before nodding. Apparentally, her success meant a lot more to her than he realized as she jumped for joy, shouting "Yatta! I did it!" with glee._

* * *

><p><em>"What are you doing?" The blue-black-head asked, glancing suspiciously at the girl behond him.<em>

_"I'm going grocerie shopping," she responded a little too quickly, with a nervous glint in her eye. _

_"You just passed the grocerie store," He pointed out dully, attempting to discern her strange behavior. The red-head seemed flustered and somewhat pressed for an answer when she suddenly pointed out,_

_"B-but, We only get stuff from that super market," She said, pointing to a blurred store a little bit away and laughing nervously._

_"U-huh..." Kotake mumbled, trying to figure out the strange girl. Her cheeks matched the color of her hair and her eyes seemed to be looking everywhere but at him. "Wait! Don't tell me! You love me?" He said teasingly with a cocky grin. Her face drained of all color before morphing to blue and then red._

_"W-WH-WHA-WHAAAAAAAAAT?" _

* * *

><p><em>As a blurry blonde girl tossed chocolates out to a bunch of boys, the red-head stood next to Momoko.<em>

_Kotake pushed his hair back behind his ears, adding a sound effect he'd heard in a movie when the male lead ran his hand through his long flowing hair. "Sha-jing, Sheh, Sheh..." With a cat-like grin he began to make his move._

_"Well, looks like the tension is rising," the target shrugged as she told her blonde friend, trying to explain the yearly occurance that was Valentines Day with the class. However, she was cut off by a "Sheh"-ing blue-black-head, who casually knocked her over. casually._

_"Kotake? What are you doing?" the girl shouted as she clumsily got back on her feet. Looking at the boy, the entire background was suddenly blue with a lone spotlight shining upon the perpetraitor, who was now facing away from her kicking the ground almost as casually as he had bumped into her._

_"I'm running into you." Kotake said bluntly, "Obviously, you're alone on Valentines Day." The red-head's facial expression became exasperated as she listened to the boy continue, "Even if you had a chocolate, you'd have no one to give it to..." He suddenly turned around placing his hand on his chin with a grin, "Might as well give it to me!" A vein popped on the girl's head as she glared._

_"That's none of your business!" She said angrily, before deciding it was time to insult him back, "Besides, you probably won't have to give courtesy chocolates!" _

_"Are you crazy!" The soccer-player shouted, leaning in so as to shout properly, "I got-not only one-but two chocolates!"_

_"Oh, that's great," The red-head replied sarcastically, leaning in as well, "Except they were most likely from boys!" Kotake's expression only varified her statement as the two glared eachother down. _

_"Meh!"_

_"Heh!"_

_The two muttered simultainously, looking away from eachother and retreating to their respective territories._

* * *

><p><em>"That's why I said it was a secret," The red-head mumbled to the blurred faces around her, "Well, time to work!" she said as she lazily slid out of her seat. The clinking of a bell on the other side of the room caught her attention as she quickly moved to great the visitors.<em>

_"Irashimase," she said happily, smilling, before frowning when she recognized the customer._

_"Yo, Dojime!" Kotake said with a grin, raising one hand in greeting as the blurry door shut behind him. "I managed to get back in one peace!" His cocky attitude sparked something in the girl as she placed her hands on her hips in contempt._

_"Oh?" She asked haughtiily, noting the three blurred figures and Momoko gathering behind her to watch the scene play out, "You can still talk even though you were secretly crying?" She opened her irreidescent pink eyes just in time to see the blue-black-head flail and jump back in shock. The quick sprinkle of pride only spurring her ego on._

_"Eh?" He somewhat shouted with wide eyes, "How did you know?"_

_"It's not important how I know," The red-head continued, leaning in in an attempt to get answers, "More importantly, what are you doing here again?" she asked, annoyance more than evident in her voice._

_"Of course," Kotake said, standing up straighter as if to assert dominance, "I'm here to buy something, BAKA!" He leaned forwarad as he insulted the girl in an attempt to add effect._

_"B-Baka?" She asked, a vein popping out on her head, "You're the one that's stupid!" she shouted at the top of her lungs as she flung her arms about and knocked over a blurry tray of cookies that had been on the blurry counter next to her, now on the blurry floor._

* * *

><p>The sudden rush of memories was too much for the red-head's fragile mind to take as she slumped down into the soccer player's torso.<p>

Kotake wrapped his arms tightly around Ichigo's unconcious body, bringing her closer to him.

Momoko stood in the doorway and watched with happiness as the two childhood friends embraced one another, although, technically, one was passed out. Heisuke needed to see it, the look on doremi's unconcious face as she relaxed in the comforting warmth of Kotake's body heat. That look... it was something of pure bliss, a huge weight had just been lifted off the girl's shoudlers, a weight that had burdened her heart and soul for much too long.

* * *

><p>A purplette snapped her cellphone shut in worry before turning to her three friends sitting around a small round table with a mix of happy and sad emotions on their face.<p>

"Sorry girls, Himeko just called me, she said that she needs my help right away so I'm flying to Smith Island,"

"We'll come too!" Said the tallest girl, standing up abrubtly, light glinting off her wide forehead.

"Y-Yes," agreed the more soft-spoken teen, also standing, "Its the anniversary, S-she would want us to be all together!" A young pinkette nodded her head solemnly in agreement.

"I'm going tool!" cried out a small blonde child with her hair in pigtails, "We'll all be together for mama's sake!"

"Yes," the four teens looked at their young friend, "For Doremi-chan's sake."

* * *

><p>Dun Dun DUUUUN!<p>

Flashback central! It took me forever to find all of those clips and write down what happened! Also, I apologize but I was unable to find the first two flashbacks (them as kids and the scene from the first season, episode 5) so I did it from memory. If I messed it up please feel free to review or PM me and correct my errors.

Also, now that she's remembered _some_ of her memories, I don't know whether to call her Ichigo or Doremi... I'd call her both, but it seems like that would be confusing, so can you guys vote on which name should be used? Please?


	19. That's for being a jerk

Sorry it took so long! I've been studying for my AP Test! Here's the next chapter! Thanks for all your reviews!

Disclaimer: Don't own Ojamajo Doremi or super powers, anyone know where I can find a reliable way to get myself some super powers?

* * *

><p>With a groan, Ichigo begrudgingly reentered the world of the conscious.<p>

At the time, the red-head was in that perplexing state of the mind post-waking-up: When you are aware of your existence, but only barely, you can't remember who you are, where you are, when you are, or why you are, and you honestly don't care.

A few seconds later, the partial-amnesiac had a rush of memories flood her mind, reawakening her to her life and the world around her.

The girl sat up with stunning speed and quickly landed a fist on the adjacent boy's cheek. There wasn't much strength behind the punch, it had the power of a pillow being lightly tossed at someone's head, but that didn't stop Kotake from stumbling backwards a little bit. Cupping his cheek and looking back at the not so successful offender, the blue-black-head took in her disheveled appearance.

Her ruby red hair hung around her head in scraggly waves, the soft white dress she wore was rumpled and creased, and her breaths came out in short little gasps as her cheeks flooded with color to match brilliantly blazing fire. Ichigo was hunched over as her pale hands clutched at the bunched-up blank sheets, knuckles whitening to the point of blending in with the colorless comforter. Her eyes were unfocused and staring a hole through the offending blankets, all while a nervous sweat poured down her.

When the girl's amethyst eyes finally refocused and she seemed to gain control of her breathing, the red-head whipped around to face the confused blue-black-head.

"That's for being a jerk!" the partial-amnesiac shouted, pointing at the insultee.

"W-wha?" was all Kotake could sputter out, still holding his perfectly fine cheek as he watched the girl in front of him seem to flip out.

"And calling me Dojime," she continued, glaring right into his cobalt orbs, "What was that even for?"

"Y-You remember?" The blue-black-head asked in a mix of shock in excitement, jumping up straight from his chair he grabbed the red-head's shoulders, about to hug her when a single word stopped him.

"No." Ichigo stated bluntly, watching the boy deflate and drop his head in disappointment. "I get that Dojime was a pun on Doji (blunder) and that it ticked me off back then, but I don't really get why it applied to me..."

"Back when you lived in Misora, your name was Doremi. Doremi, Dojime, get it?" The soccer player explained, temporarily forgetting the whole _don't-tell-Ichigo-about-her-past-rule _that was enforced by Heisuke. "The fact that you're a huge klutz only reinforced the nickname."

An angry energy could be seen in the red-head's crystal colored eyes, clearly, she wasn't too happy about the klutz comment. Backing away from the friend, the partial amnesiac crossed her arms defensively and let out a long _Puu Puuruun Puuuun!_

Something about the nostalgic feeling of her signature pout brought on a smile and light chuckles from the only male in the room.

The light sound of the door swinging open grabbed the attention of the two as they turned around to face the newest arrival.

"Momoko!" Ichigo cried out happily, bouncing up off the bed in a gigantic leap, swinging her arms out in front of her in order to embrace her American friend in a huge flying bear hug. The blonde was sent toppling to the ground as the partial-amnesiac grinned happily, a quick stream of words quickly following the smile.

The green-eyed girl couldn't catch much of the things her friend was spewing at inhuman speeds, but she got the gist of the message the Japanese girl was trying to convey: _I remember._

In a fit of glee, she tackled the red-head back in another powerful bear hug. Laughing, the two girls stayed there on the floor for a while, tears eventually mixing in with their giggles and squeals.

"_I re..." _Ichigo mumbled happily, staring right into emerald eyes, the partial amnesiac's voice cracked as she tried again, "_I rememb..."_ She shook her head furiously, gripping the hem of her colorless dress to the point where her knuckles once again camouflaged white, "_I remember_." she finally said, tears now flowing in torrents, blurring the amethyst eyes and their vision. Equally sobbing Momoko could only manage to push one word up through her throat and out her mouth, and it only came out as a squeak.

"_Yay_"

* * *

><p>Emotional breakdownrejoicing time had ended as the girls turned to face the sole male inhabitant of the tiny villa.

"So Kotake, what's up?" Momoko asked coolly, as if she and Ichigo hadn't been having a complete and total emotional breakdown on the floor for at least half an hour only moments ago.

"Nothing much, I guess," the blue-black-head said slowly, cushioning the back of his head with his hands as he leaned against the wall, "Unless you count me being famous, incredibly amazing, stalked by an idol whose threatening me, and friggin' happy to see you." He finished the last part with a smile, cobalt eyes staring directly at the ruby redhead.

"Wait," the partial-amnesiac said, staring at the soccer player with a sudden seriousness, "What was that last part?" The blue-black-head's face flushed completely red as he glanced awkwardly off to the side, chuckling nervously.

"Uhh, I'm friggin' happy to see y-" He said slowly and carefully, having no idea how the object of his affections would react to the confirmation of his words.

"No," the girl interrupted deep in thought, not even looking at him anymore, _could it be she didn't feel the same way? Is the love of his life, since he'd been just kid to now, ACTUALLY rejecting him? After all that's happened? Is that even fair?_ "Before that."

Her second statement washed away his worries in one fell swoop, if she wasn't rejecting him then life's perfect, he's got no problems.

"Uhh... Let's see... I'm being stalked by an idol who's threatening me..." Oh yeah, he'd forgotten about _that_ problem. "It's Himeko Dainashi, she's also on the island. She'd confronted me before I ended up here, she said that if I didn't become her boyfriend, she'd stop being an idol. I told her I didn't care and walked away, then got lost and bitten by a rattle snake and wandered here. I don't get what the big deal is..."

"What do you mean 'I don't get what the big deal is'?" the blonde asked in sudden fury, her emerald eyes burning a hole straight through his forehead. "Are you serious?" Her voice lowered several octaves and she put on a very Homer-Simpsonesque face, "I'm Tetsuya Kotake, and _I don't get what the big deal is_!" the American was shouting by the end of the short sentence. Momoko wasn't actually angry at Kotake, but at Himeko for threatening her sort-of friend, she was just taking it out on the soccer player.

The blank looks on the faces of both Japanese teens made her realize neither understood. Letting out a soft sigh, she asked, "I need to explain this to you both, don't I?" The two quick nods the blonde received were evidence enough as she leaned forward and looked back and forth into the two pairs of eyes.

"So, Dainashi Himeko is a very popular, famous idol, right?" the American asked, speaking like the common kindergarten teacher, slowly with a hint of irritation that the students couldn't even remember their ABCs.

"Right," the lovebirds responded simultaneously, nodding and watching their impromptu teacher with rapt attention.

"So if she stopped being an idol," Momoko paused, watching the cogs in the backs of her students' eyes slowly turning, "Her fans would be angry and blame you, Kotake. You would never be able to get a stable career or live in a stable environment-"

"Because Himeko's fans would constantly be attacking and hating on you! So every team you joined would be hated and nobody would want you!" Ichigo burst out happily, proud of herself for figuring it out somewhat on her own.

"So," Kotake started, pushing off the wall and walking over before plopping down between the two girls on the floor, "You're saying I'm fu-" the soccer player was shut up by a quick whack to the head from a certain Japanese girl. Wincing a quick apology to the cuss-word-hating-redhead, he cupped the swelling bump on his temple.

"We just have to think of a way through this!" the partial amnesiac said optimistically with a wide, innocent smile, making it inconceivable she'd hit the boy next to her only moments ago.

"Like…" Momoko mumbled, staring at the blank, colorless ceiling, waiting for the answer to be suddenly scribbled across it for her use, "Like… Giving her a new target!" the American said with a wide devious grin.

"As in… make her like someone else?" the redhead asked confused.

"Exactly!" Momoko said, a somewhat sinister smirk on her face as she rhythmically padded her fingertips against each other. "The question is… Who?"

"Well," Ichigo said slowly, her face lighting up in a brilliant shade of red, "It's have to be someone strong, popular, famous, and good-looking…" she mumbled lightly.

The curious looks on the others' faces easily voiced the nonverbal question: _How do you know?_

"U-uh… That is… Since, she's my… _rival_, I figures I should do some research." The word _rival_ was practically inaudible, but her friends still heard the word she tried to cover up.

"Your… _rival?_" Momoko asked slyly, inching towards the redhead with the same sinister smirk she'd worn before plastered on her face, "So… about this _rival_… Is sh-"

"Ya know," the partial amnesiac interrupted her suddenly, scooting backwards nervously as she tried to change the topic, "She has an interest in guys with a knack for Shakespearean language." The blonde stopped with a crystal clear look of confusion on her face, telling the Japanese girl she took the bait. "It's because she's played a part in so many of those Shakespearean plays and drama that she thinks it's romantic." Ichigo quickly explained, "A knack for Shakespearean is one of the biggest things she looks for in a guy."

"I guess Kotake was the exception to that…" the American mumbled, rubbing her chin thoughtfully.

"So, we need a famous guy who's strong, popular, and talks weird, right?" Kotake asked, butting back into the conversation with all the grace and dignity of a drunk rodeo clown who'd just broken up with his girlfriend of two hours. "If that's the case I've got the perfect guy."

"Really?" The two girls asked incredulously.

"But shouldn't the real question be… How?" The blue-black head asked in a rare demonstration of foresight.

* * *

><p>The short girl frowned as she fiddled with the straps of her royal purple purse as her light purple and white striped knee-length tube dress loosely hugged her body. She glanced at her royal purple tailored jacket in appreciation before glancing back up at the sky.<p>

A luxurious but compact golden tan jet was flying smoothly towards the island. Its mere presence made the air around it seem to sparkle; no artificial glitter was needed, unlike on Himeko's flamboyant plane.

Crocodile tears bubbled up in the blackette's eyes as she decided upon her lines, _would 'Oh! Onpu-chan! He- he broke my heart!' sound good or just flat out sobbing sound better?_

The majestic aircraft descended onto the runway with the grace and pinpoint accuracy of a ballerina, also in contrast to Himeko's gaudy airliner. The tires barely made a squeak as they met the smooth concrete in elegant poise. Gliding to a stop, there was a brief moment of silence and total serenity before the abrupt slamming open of the plane door.

A gorgeous teen ran straight to the "_crying"_ girl. Before Himeko could even get in a pathetically sappy word, the owner of the awe-inspiring jet tackled her in a hug. Wrapping her arms securely around the sobbing Idol's head, the purplette calmed her, whispering comforting phrases into the short teen's ear.

"Hime-chan, are you okay?" she asked softly, petting the shorter girl's hair in a comforting manner. Tears left the younger teen's eyes in flurries, as she clutched the other's soft purple tank top tightly.

"O-Onpu-chan! I-I don't k-know what to do! He- He shouted aw-awful things at me a-and he e-even said th-that I-I'm ugly and useless! That I-I'm only good for ge-getting him more f-fans!" the blackette's grip on her friends tank top tightened as she let free a couple more sobs for good measure.

Onpu's hold on Himeko constricted as she glowered at an empty spot of air she was mentally projecting Kotake upon. At first, when the idol heard about Himeko and Kotake's budding relationship, she didn't know how to feel, happy for her newest friend for getting a wonderful boyfriend or sad because this meant that her childhood classmate had given up on Doremi.

It all boiled down to should she value her current friend over one of her original (but currently missing) friends? And in truth, the purplette never got around to answering that question, this happened first.

Back in the jet, a group of girls watched the scene from the small circular windows with sad eyes.

"What do you think happened?" asked the teen with long auburn hair in a low ponytail draped over her shoulder in straight, silky tresses. Pushing her round Harry-Potter-esque glasses up the bridge of her nose, she glanced worriedly at the sobbing idol on the runway.

"Bet it's Kotake's fault," mumbled another with an Osaka accent, bright cerulean eyes glinting in the low light of the aircraft's cabin. Her wide forehead reflected the dull light and her shoulder length, midnight blue hair curled at the tips.

"Probably," stated a younger teen, cotton candy pink curls hiding her ears and the nape of her neck from view, "though I wouldn't be surprised if he's the real victim in this situation, He's always had terrible taste in girls…" placing her hands on her hips, cameo pink eyes sent the blackette outside a suspicious glance.

A tangible stillness followed after the comment, which had drudged up memories the group avoided to the best of their ability all day long, somewhat ironic since it was _her_ memorial day.

The moment of melancholy silence was quickly interrupted by the glass-wearing girl.

"Poppu, don't be silly! Himeko is an incredibly kind and fragile girl, there's no way she would do anything of the sort!" She said condescendingly, frowing slightly at the younger girl for her cruel words.

Not once did the auburn teen dare even attempt to tiptoe around the issue of Kotake's previous case of affection, it was time to remember her and be happy, not to become a gloomy glob of depressing atmosphere, sobs, tears, and angry shouts all rolled into one.

Huffing lowly, Poppu turned away to glance at the one member who had yet to speak, strange, since normally, the blonde was bouncing off the walls, spewing words a mile a minute.

But the youngest girl was not looking back at her, nor anyone else in the plane's cabin, not even the two super famous idols having an emotional scene outside. Her face was plastered to a window and her russet brown orbs focusing on a point off in the distance, the blonde was somewhere else entirely.

Losing interest and turning back to watch the scene outside with the older teens, the pinkette missed a low whisper come from young Hana-chan.

"_Mama…_"

* * *

><p>Alright , that's the end of this chapter!<p>

I might not update in a while, since the school year is ending and I'm having a crapload of tests, quizzes, and projects shoved onto me, but it's not like I'm never going to update, in fact I might end up using this as a method of procrastation and writing a whole bunch of chapters because I don't want to do school work, who can say?

Anyway, if you guys have any really good ideas for the _plan_ leave a comment or PM me! Or if you'd rather I just make up everything off the top of my head, I can do that too...

Leave a comment? Please? It can be completely random and have absolutely nothing to do with the story, you can rant about how incredibly awful your lunch was today and I'd still be happy, so leave a comment, please!~


	20. HomerSimpsonProof

Alright guys, I know you're all gonna hate me for this but I'm gonna write other stuff while I write Thank You Until We Meet Again. No, I'm not putting TYUWMA on hiatus, I'm just going to publish other stuff and TYUWMA at the same time. I've refrained from doing so as much as possible so far because I wanted to make this story as good as I possibly could (completely intentional rhyme) and focus only on it, but I have no self-control and have finally given in. it's just so tempting, ya know? You're having a writer's block for your main story and you spit out a quick and cute little one shot to get your mind working again, and you really want to post it, but you have to focus on the main story. Yeah… I'm ranting, if you read through all of this, sorry for wasting your time, and sorry if you guys get angry at me for dividing my attention.

Disclaimer: Blah Blah don't own blah super powers blah blah cheese. May the force be with you.

* * *

><p>The light scratch-scratching of pencil against paper echoed through the dark and more than slight creepy room as a blonde figure in the corner psycho-giggled in delight. (Please see bottom of chapter for definition of psycho giggle.)<p>

Shaking hands gripped the lined notebook paper, causing a light crinkling sound, and brought it up so that the creator could see her finished masterpiece.

It was fool-proof… No, it was HOMER-SIMPSON-PROOF!

Not even the stupidest creatures in the universe could foil her work, it was invincible! If her plan was Superman, then Kryptonite didn't exist anymore, it would've been destroyed by the pure awesomeness that her genius radiated!

_Perfection at its finest!_

Ichigo and Kotake glanced at the American in her strangely dark corner in worry.

"Do you think she's okay?" the redhead whispered lightly, careful not to let the occupant of the emo-corner hear her words. A light silence filled the room as the soccer player pondered the partial amnesiac's question and the questionably sane girl mentally praised her plot.

"No." He said quickly, not concealing his voice in the slightest.

Momoko's head flipped around quickly to look at her two friends.

"_It's ready."_ The blonde whispered eerily, ghosts seeming to float around her darkened form.

"Y-Yay," the pianist lightly squeaked, trembling like a leaf. All Kotake did was sweatdrop.

* * *

><p>Sasuke (Sa-soo-kay… Can I stop doing this now or are you guys still going to think sauce kay when I type sasuke?) was absolutely furious. He'd been wandering through the huge white mansion in hopes of find for true love for a fortnight at least! Where was the judicious object of his fancy? What vile knave dare keep his Ichigo from the soccer player's grasp? Was the fool mad? Lest the nit shrift the black-head's love's location, he'd lose control! Not only that, but the central midfielder felt a random shattering in his heart, an abrupt jealousy poured from his soul for no reason. It was as if something romance-related happened to Ichigo and whatever it was… Whoever it was with… Feeling his blood boil, the Japanese boy grit his teeth and continued.<p>

Rounding another corner, the teen found himself staring down another ornate, empty white hallway, exactly the same as the last eighty seven he'd seen. A loud groan slipped through his lips as he sped down the hallway in fury.

His loud footfalls did not conceal a light, twinkling giggle that came from one of the generic doors lining the walls.

The moment the dainty noise hit his ears Sasuke (Sasookay) stopped. Turning slowly and silencing each step to the slightest _tap_, the soccer player approached the ominous entryway, a shiver running down his spine.

Grasping the doorknob lightly the Shakespearean boy heard one last fleeting, bubbly snicker fading as if the snickerer(Yes, that is totally a word) was leaving. The central midfielder flung the door open just in time to see a curling wisp of cherry red hair disappear down a staircase on the other side of the small room.

"Wait!" Reaching out at emptiness, the teen stood in shell shocked silence for a moment before rocketing forward and stampeding down the stairs with the speed of a seasoned athlete.

At the bottom of the stairway was an old, crumbling birch wood door, it seemed like it used to have a simple design, now mostly rotted away.

A mischievous giggle resounded from the other side and Sasuke (Sasookay) pushed himself past the strange door in an instant.

* * *

><p>Frowning, Kotake stood in the middle of a clearing. The soccer player was idly whistling and fiddling with a circular piece of glass with a metal rim he'd found on the ground.<p>

"I'm bored as hell." The blue-black head mumbled, "What's this even for?" He asked no one in particular as he held the strange object up into the light.

Suddenly it clicked. "Oh!"

* * *

><p>"Like, OMG, aren't you like <em>the Himeko Dainashi<em>? I'm like one of your hugest fans ever!"

Himeko turned around to see her latest admirer and came face to face with a grinning blonde girl in a servant's uniform. (Okay, so it wasn't face to face, it was more like face to collarbone.)

"I like totally love that one song you sing, the one that's like _あなたは私の傘の下に滞在することができます_-"

"Yeah, thanks, so what do you want, an autograph?"

"Like totally! But first, you're like totally going out with that one guy, like Tetsuya Kotake, right?"

"Ye-"

"Then, like, you need to see this! Like follow me!" Grabbing the idol's hand, Momoko dragged the Japanese teen sensation into the forest.

* * *

><p>Sliding his finger through the mud, Kotake wiped the dark mush under his nose to make a makeshift mustache. The blue-black head laughed triumphantly, his monocle glinting in the bright sunlight. A thin, straight-enough stick was gripped in his left hand, the tip buried into the ground, resulting in a makeshift cane. The soccer player was having fun.<p>

Suddenly, Ichigo burst through the bushes behind him, panting and red-faced.

"He runs too beaver house fas-" the redhead stopped when she took in her sort-of boyfriend's attire, "What are you doing?"

"Uhh…" Dropping the stick awkwardly, the blue-black-head hid his hands behind his back and whistled in discomfort.

A rustling in the growth behind them brought the two back to reality as the pianist jumped behind the central forward.

On the other side of the clearing, two girls watched the scene from over the underbrush.

"There's Kota-kun, but who's that girl?" Himeko whispered angrily.

"Like see? I was like worried about this! He like totally doesn't deserve you, you should like get a way better guy!" Momoko rambled, making random air gestures like an overly excited caffeine-addict who'd just drank a whole Starbuck's worth of coffee. (I don't own Starbucks, if I did I'd be so rich I could buy Ojamajo Doremi and then all this would be canon)

The idol shushed her hyperactive fan quickly, keeping her glowering eyes trailed on the red-head in the center of the clearing with her supposed boyfriend.

Bursting through the bushes much more dramatically, Sasuke's (Sasookay) eyes fell on Kotake and the shorter figure behind him.

"Unhand her, you scoundrel!" the central midfielder shouted suddenly, switching to Romeo-mode immediately, "Lest you wish to taste the sting of my blade!"

"Dude… you don't have a sword…" the blue-black-head mumbled, confused.

"SILENCE, VILLIAN! THY END IS AT HAND!" The sight of his beloved after such a long time had sent him so deep into Romeo-mode Sasuke (Sasookay) went off the deep end. Completely delusional, the soccer player now sees an altered world.

Frowning, Momoko glared at the black haired buffoon at the other end of the clearing. _He was messing her genius up! Her Homer-Simpson-proof plan ruined by a delusional Romeo!_

"What's wrong with him?'' Ichigo asked worriedly, scooting farther behind her human shield.

"I think his mind is broken…" Kotake mumbled, slowly reaching for his makeshift cane, "I might actually need this…"

* * *

><p><strong>The Psycho-Giggle<strong>: _**"Hee heeheeheeee **__hoo__** hooo**_ hhaaaaa heee _**ha ha ah**_** heeee **_**hhaaaa!"**_ Not _exactly_ an evil laugh, but somehow the most terrifying of the lot - at any time and in any location, simply burst into hysterical, over-the-top high-pitched giggling fits. Preferably at moments of high tension, and _never_ at anything truly funny. If you are struggling to pull this one off, think of something that always brings a smile to your face, such as torching your neighbor's prized puppy - that always works for me! (From the uncylopedia, which I don't own.)

I'm thinking of writing the next chapter from Sasookay's view, because, seriously, how much fun'll that be? XD

Leave a review, please! Your reviews inspire me and urge me to update sooner (because it takes me forever to update) so if you don't want to wait another month for the next chapter, leave a review! I don't really care what it says, I'll still be touched and encouraged to update. It could be a poem about your cat, fluffy, and I'll still be happy!


	21. Where'd That Stick Come From!

Well folks, another month has rolled around in which I completely procrastinated with this story.

I'm sorry.

This chapter has been so incredibly fun to write… I had to do some research, refresh my Shakespeare banks since it's been a while since I read one of his works, but I think I'm ready for this challenge. (Yeah right, I completely butchered it. To any of you Shakespeare lovers out there, sorry for doing such a horrible job but I tried my hardest!)

I will NOT be writing in Iambic pentameter, and this won't be in play format. This is a fanfiction and you guys deserve a fanfiction in book format.

Disclaimer: I don't own Ojamajo Doremi, Shakespeare, or anything else I could possibly be sued for for mentioning.

All I've got is a brain, and I think it's broken.

* * *

><p>Sunlight splashed down on the five figures sitting around a small white table and drinking tea, illuminating their figures and heating their pale skin. There was one empty seat next to a worrisome super idol.<p>

Gracefully sipping her tea, Onpu glanced back in the direction her fellow idol had gone.

"It's been a while since Hime-chan left for the bathroom," the purplette said worriedly, setting down her tea cup and leaning forward to get up.

"Onpu-chan, chill!" cried out an Osakan accent, the owner lounging in an ornate metal chair with curling patterns of flora and vines. A baseball cap hid her reflective wide forehead from view, as the bluette squinted through the bright light at her friend. "Dainashi-san probably just needs some alone time, no need ta panic."

"O-of course," the Japanese sensation replied, glancing back one last time before returning her gaze to the friends before her, "It's just she's been through so much…"

"It's fine Onpu-chan, I'm sure she'll be back soon," Spoke the auburn girl, sweating puddles due to the added heat from her amber sweater.

"Yeah I'm actually a little more worried about Hadzuki-chan," Poppu said, watching the mentioned teen's face grow increasingly red as little droplets of salt water slid down her cheeks and her glasses seemed to steam up from all the water evaporating off her body. "Are you okay, Hadzuki?"

"Me? Ha ha, I-I've never felt better…" Suddenly turning chibi, the girl face-planted the table with a wet smack. A soft giggle floated up from the downed girl.

"Hadzuki-chan!" shouted Aiko in surprise, effortlessly lifting her suffering friend and placing the sick girl on her shoulder. "I'm takin' her ta the doctor or whatever medical people here are called."

"I'll go too," Poppu said, standing up abruptly her eyes never leaving the sweat-coated teen, who was sucking in large deep breaths, trying to cool down. "Onpu, you keep an eye on Hana-chan, she's older but she still needs to be watched, she's always wandering off. And when Dainashi-san comes back, tell her we're sorry we had to leave so suddenly." With that said, the three quickly left the pavilion in search of some kind of medical professional.

Onpu nodded sadly, watching her childhood friends race off into the trees surrounding the rotunda. Now she had two friends to worry about, Himeko had vanished and Hadzuki was overheating. It was depressing times like this that the purplette wished a certain clumsy girl was still with her, she always lightened the mood, even without meaning to.

"I guess it's just you and me now Hana," The idol mumbled, still watching the spot the silhouettes of the other three girls had disappeared from, "What should we do?"

Waiting for the future witch queen's voice to break the silence with fake cheer, Onpu let out a sigh. It was always on Doremi's disappearance anniversary that Hana shoved all her feelings inside and plastered a phony smile on her face. The blonde was the giggling, optimistic sunshine of the group, if she was sad there was no hope for any kind of joy, and since Doremi was all about happiness, there was no way Hana would let a single one of the old ojamajos frown. Not on Doremi's day.

It was when the Japanese super idol finally realized the little witch hadn't responded that she finally turned to look at the young girl. Hana wasn't there.

It seemed the queen to be had run off when no one was looking, going somewhere only she knew.

"Never mind," Onpu mumbled dejectedly, "I guess it's just me…"

* * *

><p>Spotted sunlight glinted through tree leaves as a gnarling man in a frightful mood descended upon his adversaries. A thin rapier was grasped in his steady hand as he prepared to attack his foe, an attaint to the universe, a disgrace to every living being in existence, a stain on the silken fabric of reality.<p>

_Kotake Tetsuya_

Behind the foul barbason was the quarry of this battle, the fair, alderliefest Toudo Ichigo, also known as Harukaze Doremi. A beautiful maiden with hair of rubies and eyes of amethyst, she was a shining light all her own.

"Thou cannot atone for thy misdeeds, Tetsuya!"the hero cried, thrusting his blade at his foe, "Even though thou do not bear a brain, tis no excuse!"

The metallic clunk of his boots on stone echoed through the courtyard as he approached his enemy. Just the sight of the villain's mustache spoke volumes of his treachery. Reflecting sunshine like a small mirror was his rimmed-glass monocle, another evil symbol of hate and dishonesty.

How in Earth's name could someone not see him as the absolute villain he is within?

Alas, while the malevolent figure radiated darkness the beauty behind him outshone his awful aura with her gracious light. Adorned in a simple white gown with belled sleeves ending at her elbows and light embroidery at the trim, the lady was truly a sight to behold.

"Foolish Nit! Thy woman is mine!" Exclaimed the vile cur, wrapping an arm around the damsel's waist.

With another snarl, the hero charged forward, ready to face his enemy.

* * *

><p>"Foolish… Nit?," Kotake mumbled slowly, staring at the writing scrawled on his hand, "What the hell is a nit?" he asked, turning to the redhead behind him. Pausing, the partial amnesiac glanced at his lines in curiosity.<p>

"Uhhh… Maybe it's some kind of bug?" She offered, scratching her head in confusion.

Shrugging, the soccer player continued reading his lines. "Thy woman is mine! Grab Doremi's waist… Oh!"

Wrapping his arm around the blushing girl, he glanced in the direction of his delusional friendenemy, who just so happened to be charging at him with a stick clasped in his hands. Scrambling backwards and away from Ichigo, the blue-black head barely dodged a quick swipe of the branch.

"Where'd that stick come from?" Kotake shouted as he sidestepped a quick jab from Romeo-Sasuke (Sasookay). Ducking under another swing, the soccer player looked at the redhead in distress. "When the f*** did he pick up that stick?"

Before the cussing teen could even catch his mistake a rock flew from his kind-of-girlfriend's hand straight into his temple. And while the offending rock may have caused a concussion, the blow did in fact effectively knock the blue-black head out of the range of Sasuke's (Sasookay's) attack. (I'd just like to take the time to point out that now the blue-black head's head is going to turn black and blue).

Wincing slightly, Ichigo's eyes quickly left Kotake's downed form to the technically victorious rival.

_Throwing that rock might've been a mistake…_

* * *

><p>The first slash of the hero's blade was simply to separate the demon from the beauteous maiden; each attack afterwards had intent to kill. Just as the accursed Tetsuya had dodged yet another fatal blow, a gift from the heavens flew in a glorious path right into the head of the horrid foe.<p>

A sparkling bolt of pure honesty, justice, and righteousness sent the villain crumbling to the hard stone floor. Such virtues were simply too much of a shock for the mustached marauder.

Turning to face his damsel no longer in distress, the triumphant knight strode forward. Each step bringing him closer to his love, his fair maiden, his Juliet, his-

"Halt! Thou must halt lest thy wish to taste the sting of my blade!" A voice rung out from the foliage. Stepping out was a knight in brilliantly shining gold armor.

"What tomfoolery is this?" muttered the hero, turning to face his new adversary.

* * *

><p>MmHmm, that's the end of this chapter. Now you see what I meant by butchering it.<p>

Yes, I'm sorry all you Shakespeareans, but I have done you shame. If you feel the need to flame me, go right ahead, I completely deserve it.

Now, I'd just like to give a shout out to a reviewer who left six reviews in a row (in a row actually meaning they're completely consecutive, she left them all on the same day):

Asumi-chan!

Welcome! I'm touched by all your reviews, yes, all six of them.

I love it when late-comers come along and leave reviews for a story as they read through, it gives the author insight as to what goes through their audience's mind in a more consecutive manner.

So thank you, Asumi-chan!

P.S. I _hate_ those fake cherries! They taste nothing like cherries! They don't even taste like fruit! And it's always got it's _disgusting juices oozing all over the ice cream _AND COMPLETELY RUINING THE ENTIRE DISH! So no, it's not and never will be one of those absolutely atrocious fake cherries. _Ever._

(And for the record, I love all my reviewers, every single one of you, it's just that she left six in a row and I had a huge spaz attack over it. It was worse than that one time I ate a whole tub of mint chocolate chip ice cream at my little brother's birthday party… Oh those poor children, I hope their minds blocked the images of that night from ever returning…)


	22. DESTINED! With A Cameo!

It happened again TT^TT I did _it _to all of you. _Again. _

I'm sorry! I'm a horrible, awful, cruel, worthless, demonic, atrocious, terrible, mean-spirited, evil, empty-headed individual who can't stop procrastinating! Go ahead, hate me. I completely understand, I mean I'm updating _ONCE a MONTH! _You guys have to wait A WHOLE MONTH just to get a poorly written mess of around 1,000 words. It would be understandable if I was one of those amazing people who can write 20,000 word chapters with no grammar errors and overall _amazing _writing skills, but I'm not! I'M SORRY! TT^TT

Let's end my apology there, since you probably just want to read the previously mentioned poorly written mess of around 1,000 words.

Disclaimer: MmmHmmm… Yeah… No… I don't own Ojamajo Doremi, a suit of armor, or magic powers. So don't sue me, I promise not to turn you into an eight-toed salamander with wings.

* * *

><p>The knight took another step out from behind the bushes, sunshine reflecting brilliantly off the glorious golden armor. The usual clank of footfalls was muffled by the soft earth underneath the glittering boots, while pale green blades of grass crumpled beneath them.<p>

Ichigo's amethyst eyes bore holes into the mysterious golden man. She shouldn't be seeing him, she wasn't Sasuke (Sasookay), a questionably sane teenager with a passion for the olden history of Europe, the partial amnesiac was a simple, sane, average, and completely normal human being with absolutely no connections to anything that was beyond the borders of normal. It's not like she'd ever had magic powers or anything!

Glancing away from the stranger and down to her arm, the red head softly pinched her pale skin in hopes of cancelling the illusion with pain.

It didn't work.

The golden figure from the past still stood at the edge of the clearing, completely out of place. Maybe Sasuke (Sasookay) had infected her with his insanity, he thought he was some kind of Shakespearean character and now her subconscious agreed.

If the red head was destined to live out her days as a lunatic obsessed with medieval times, she might as well get used to it. For her first attempt at adjusting to her new questionable mind set, the partial amnesiac decided upon a sonnet.

"Here ye… or is it hear ye?" Shaking her head Ichigo glanced at the two confusing characters before her, "Either way, SOMEBODY HELP ME!"

While it wasn't exactly a sonnet the red head decided it still got the job done.

Hearing his beloved's cry, Sasuke (Sasookay) struck forward quickly. A quick swipe at the unknown foe with his rapier should be more than enough to subdue the foul cur.

Anyone who dare perturb his love's path was doomed to a miserable fate at the black head's hand.

How could _anyone_ even think to stand in true love's way?

Only an accursed demon of unclean soul and devoid of any purity could even think of love with a twinge of malice, but to actually attempt to stop the wondrous miracle of the uniting two souls in heaven-sent holiness? What horrid monster was capable of such a vile deed?

* * *

><p><em>What the <em>_**hell**__ was going on out there?! _Momoko thought in fury, her teeth burying into her lip with just enough force to break skin.

All her planning, her careful step-by-step plans to ensure that raving lunatic's feelings for her friend would shift to another. So maybe it was a tiny bit cruel that she was trying to forcibly change how certain people felt about one another, but it's all means to an end!

With the two annoyances- the psychotic Romeo and the stuck up princess beside her- gone, true feelings could finally blossom between two people who whole-heartedly deserved each other. A

All Momoko was trying to do was help love along a little bit, try and prevent a complete and total relationship disaster, but it was like the universe wanted the relationship to screw up! How was a single teenager supposed to fight the universe?!

One quick glance at the red-head in the middle of the clearing completely cleared her mind.

It didn't matter, the blonde was going to fight the universe for this girl; this girl who had done so much for others, so much for people other than herself, it was about time Ichigo- No, Doremi had something done for her.

Momoko needed to act fast; she'd already lost control of one of the "annoyances" she needed to keep the other one directly under her thumb.

"Hey, like can you believe thi-"

Next to the blonde was an empty spot of grass, Himeko was gone.

_Sh**._

Green eyes quickly scanned the clearing. _Where is she? Where is she?!_Suddenly a flash of purple poked up from one of the far edges of the clearing. _There! _

The idol was crouching behind some bushes on a deserted side of the clearing; the only person near her was the unconscious body of Kotake.

_No! Why is everything going wrong?! _ Cussing up a storm in English, Momoko sent Doremi one last glance before slowly shuffling through the underbrush towards the short purple-coated teen.

* * *

><p>The red-head watched in shock as Sasuke (Sasookay) actually took a swing at the stranger in golden armor. He thought he could beat someone encased in metal with a stick?! Her eyes widened when she saw the golden figure reaching to his sheath.<p>

Was he seriously going to? Crud! They needed to get out of there fast!

Doremi's eyes never left the two "sparring" Shakespeareans as she took careful and delicate steps toward Kotake. Each soft stride was accompanied with a _tip_ or a _toe_, creating a soft rhythm to help keep the redhead's breathing calm and steady.

While the partial amnesiac hadn't exactly heard the entire plan, she was pretty sure this wasn't part of it.

_Just ten more feet…_

* * *

><p>Frowning, Himeko completely ignored the scene before her; instead she focused on a particular redhead.<p>

_This Girl! Who does she think she is? Going after my Kota-kun! _

_If anyone is destined for love in this horrible world, it's __**me and MY Kota-kun**__! How dare she act all close to him, there's no way he'd fall for an unglamorous girl like her! His true love is __**me, ME! **_

_There's no way he could possibly love anyone else, **We Are DESTINED**…_

* * *

><p>"Himeko, you're just not getting it!" Shouted the svelte man, his bony fingers gripping the handle of the megaphone with viper-like strength, "You're the <em>heroine fighting the world for your once chance at true love<em>, and you absolutely _**LOVE**_ this boy!" the blonde man continued, throwing his megaphone to the ground and jumping out of his chair. "You'd do _anything_ to keep him in your grasp, even destroy everything you'd ever built up in life!" Now directly in front of the idol, he placed a hand on her shoulder and knelt down to look straight into her eyes, "You feel it in your very _soul, _a magnetic attraction that constantly draws you to him, a force so strong that it _**hurts **__to be away from him!_"

A small frowned graced the short girl's face as she tried to avoid eye contact with the passionate director, finally settling her gaze upon the strange purple streak in his spiked hair, some kind of fashion statement the blackette supposed.

Backing away, the strange European sighed, rubbing his forehead slowly as he stared down at the young actress.

"Listen," he started, his voice soft, "Go and take a breather outside. Make sure to look deep down into yourself and find _it_."

"Find what?" Himeko asked, speaking for the first time and finally looking the blonde man in the eyes.

"_It._" He said, turning away. Turning to an average looking man holding a clipboard in his hands, the director got back to work, "We're moving onto scene six, get Harriet and Takashi ready."

"Yes sir, Mr. Della Robbia!" the man said glancing up at the famous director as he stalked around the set, barking orders at other members of the stage crew.

"Mr. Della Robbia," cried out a young assistant holding a phone in her hand, "Mr. and Mrs. Stern would like to know if you could join them for dinner tomorrow night."

"Tell 'em I'll come," the svelte European shouted over his shoulder as a grin crossed his face, "But it's not my fault if I eat them out of house and home!"

Himeko huffed as she watched all the chaos in front of her.

_She was an actress! Why did she have to suffer the indignities this foreigner was forcing upon her! So what if he's the greatest director of the twenty first century?!_

_She's Dainashi Himeko! The Greatest face of the twenty first century! Her acting was flawless! Perfect! There was nothing wrong with it, so where was this man getting off scolding her?_

With one last glare at the blonde, she turned around with a small _hmf_ and strolled out the door.

She wandered the streets for a while, her long black hair hidden under a lavender floppy hat and her opaque eyes hidden behind dark shades. It was a tiny bit strange of clothing choice, since the sun was down and the moon was high in the sky, but the idol didn't stand out too much and it kept her identity hidden.

Finally settling down on a comfy rain-rotted park bench, Himeko pulled off her sun glasses and stared up at the night sky.

She couldn't see the stars.

Letting out a sigh, the idol slipped her shades back on and took in a deep breath.

The air smelled of sweat, gasoline, the exhaust from cars and humans.

Growling, the Japanese sensation jumped up from the bench and swung her tiny fists in anger at the air, how _dare_ it smell so _putrid_! How _dare _the sky hide it's sparkling stars from _her_!

_How dare humans ruin everything they touch!_

So maybe Himeko herself wasn't the most eco-friendly super famous person out there, so maybe she was a little obsessed with the world of artificial beauty, the Idol still liked nature. She's allowed to like whatever she wants.

A loud thumping came from down the sidewalk, a stampede of athletes in blue and red sweats came jogging down the path. One, a dyed-blonde, threw any empty plastic water bottle into the grass, not even sparing the litter a second glance.

Himeko'd had enough.

Jumping to her feet once more and grabbing the offending object, the Japanese sensation let the bottle sail straight into the back of the dyed-blonde's head.

"Oof! Hey! Who the f*** threw that?!" Shouted the dyed-blonde, gripping the back of his head as if he were actually in pain. All eyes turned to her.

"I did." She said nonchalantly, glancing down at her fingernails to make sure her new manicure hadn't been chipped when she'd thrown the bottle. "Maybe, you shouldn't litter, _you creep!_"

The dyed-blonde teen stood still in shock for moments before bellowing out in rage, he began to charge at the blackette.

_What's this guy doing? He'd actually attack __**me**__?! Does he not know __**who I am**__?!_

Preparing to let lose a barrage of insults to let the barbarian know he was messing with, Himeko stood her ground glaring up at the out of control athlete.

Suddenly multiple other athletes jumped in front of her and latched onto their team mate, one in particular stood directly in front of the dyed-blonde, glaring down angrily at his friend.

"Souta! You _will _calm down." Shouted the one in front, his eyes sharp, piercing, strong, and impossible to defy. Slowly the angry athlete calmed down, eventually shrugging his teammates off and turning around. With a growl, he continued his jog down the street.

Turning around to face Himeko, the teen who'd stopped the dyed-blonde glanced at the idol.

"You're rather short, aren't you?" He said slowly as he leaned down to pick up the plastic water bottle from before.

Releasing a huff of indignation the blackette quickly spat back, "You're rather huge, aren't you? You probably played the giant in primary school plays."

A forced smile crossed his face as a tick mark appeared on his forehead, "And you probably played the ant or maybe the mosquito." He shot right back.

It seemed this athlete knew how to insult people. He was annoyingly tall, his hood was pulled over his head and the light was dim so she couldn't see him very well, but for some reason his eyes seemed to glow in the dark, they were the only thing she could see just fine.

"What? Are you angry at me for trying to hurt your friend?" Himeko asked angrily, "He-"

"He deserved it, I know," the tall teen finished for her, giving her a small, natural smile, "I don't blame you, I'm rather found of mother nature too."

Something changed, the idol's face felt hot and uncomfortable, but why? Was she having some kind of allergic reaction to something? Or maybe she was sick?

His eyes that had be so powerful and piercing before were now soft and warm and… beautiful…

Her heart beat quickened and her palms grew sweaty, her knees trembled slightly and her face felt like it was going to melt.

"I've gotta go catch up with my team." He said suddenly, turning around and running after the group.

"Hey…" Himeko tried, watching him jog into the distance, "Wait…"

Mustering up her strength and slipping off her platform shoes, the idol took off after the group.

Who… Who?

Exercise wasn't something the blackette did very often so she was panting within seconds, but luckily the team stopped to do some kind of drill in the field.

From behind a bush, Himeko watched the team carefully, trying to figure out which one had been the one who helped her… Tall… with his hood up…

Suddenly she heard shouting from one side of the field, a tall blue-black head was doing amazing dribbling past defenders on the other end of the field.

His hood wasn't up but it could've easily fallen down when he was doing his drills. This amazing teen had to be the one who'd helped her! It was clearly destiny an amazing soccer play like him paired with a famous super idol like her!

It's fate!

"Nice one, Kotake!" shouted someone on the field.

"Tetsuya, you da boss!" came another.

Tetsuya… Kotake…

Ducking away from the bushes Himeko felt a giddy smile spring onto her face, her steps had so much bounce in them that she wasn't walking, she was skipping.

This boy… this teen… this man… Why did the mere thought of him make her happy?

Could this be… Love?!

Suddenly, what her director resounded in her mind.

_You're the heroine fighting the world for your once chance at true love, and you absolutely __**LOVE**__ this boy! _

"I do… I do love him!" she whispered to herself, continuing back towards the studio.

_You'd do anything to keep him in your grasp, even destroy everything you'd ever built up in life!_

"I'd quit being an idol for him!" the blackette agreed, randomly twirling in the middle of the sidewalk.

_You feel it in your very soul, a magnetic attraction that constantly draws you to him, a force so strong that it __**hurts **__to be away from him!_

Stopping, Himeko gripped her coat in silence.

"It does…" she murmured, her eyes boring up into the sky.

A sudden twinkle caught the idol's eye. A lone star shined through all the light pollution and down on to her soul. _Oh yes, this was most certainly fate._

Letting out a squeal, she jumped into the air and took off down the street, blasting back into the studio with the force of a bulldozer.

Odd Della Robbia, the greatest director of the twenty first century, took one look in her eyes and grinned.

"_You found it_."

* * *

><p>Is it cool if I stop this chapter here? I'm going to keep writing DIRECTLY after I upload this chapter so the next one shouldn't take too too long, maybe it'll even be up today as well. It just seems like this is a good place to stop.<p>

To all you reviewers, I love you all! Even though I make you wait _please Oh please_ leave more reviews! I want to get to one hundred before the story is finished! Please?! DX

I promise to work extra extra hard to PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!


	23. Oops

Lookie! Lookie! I updated so quickly IT'S SHOCKING!

BE AMAZED! I CERTAINLY AM!

Here's the next chapter.

Disclaimer: Turns out I don't need to say that it's not mine, because it's just that obvious.

No, you lawyers looking to earn a quick buck, I own absolutely no rights to any licensed or trademarked items that you could possibly sue me for mentioning.

On with the story!~

* * *

><p><em>Tip<em>

_Toe_

_Tip_

_Toe_

Each time her bare feet hit the cold, dew-coated grass Doremi suppressed a small whine as shivers ran down her back. The sharp contrast of her freezing feet to the humidity of the air around the rest of her body left her restless and uncomfortable.

The red-head's amethyst eyes never left the duel on the edge of the clearing. The golden knight's hand was now wrapped firmly around the hilt of the object at his side. Whether it was an actual sword, a plastic sword, or something else entirely was unknown; the partial amnesiac wasn't too keen on sticking around to find out.

_Eight more feet…_

What if he had a real sword? One that could cut? One that could kill? What could she do?

_Tip_

She was just a sick, amnesic teenager with some minor self-loathing issues, what could she do against some crazed lunatic in an impenetrable suit of armor armed with a huge, _sharp_ blade?

_Toe_

Nothing. That's what.

_Tip_

Her only hope was to get everyone she cared about as far away as possible. That meant Kotake and Momoko… And Sasuke (Sasookay) too… Even that Dainashi Himeko. Doremi couldn't just abandon someone because they had a crush on the same person she did… Although, it might not be a crush on her side anymore…

_Toe_

This meant she had to get to Kotake first and wake him up, out of everyone he was the one person who couldn't run away so he was in the most danger. Not to mention it was her fault that he was incapacitated in the first place.

_Tip_

How she would wake him up, she didn't know. There was no water to splash on his face, yelling would just draw the strange armored figure's attention to her and the unconscious teen, and she wasn't really looking forward to hitting him more. She'd already done more than enough damage with that rock.

_Toe_

_Five more feet…_

After the blue-black head was awake she'd have to convince him to run away. Though he'd probably argue, the soccer player was injured and in pain, there would be little he could do to help. Once he was gone and safe she'd move on.

_Tip_

The person in the next most danger was Sasuke (Sasookay). He wasn't in the right state of mind and was actually attacking the armed stranger, but he had the ability to run away.

_Toe_

Which was why Doremi was going to Kotake first, not because he was Kotake and she lo-liked him, but because he couldn't run away and was therefore in the most danger. _Yup, that's why. Definitely._

_Tip_

Sasuke (Sasookay) would be a little difficult to perturb, it wasn't like the redhead had any experience with those that are mentally unstable, she'd probably have to lie to convince him to run.

_Toe_

_Three more feet…_

Doremi didn't like lying.

_Tip_

But she had to.

_Toe_

_Just two more feet…_

Momoko and Himeko should be able to run away even before she got to Kotake; they probably already ran away, which meant that they were safe.

_Tip_

And once everyone was gone and safe, then it'd just be her and the golden knight.

_Toe _

_One _

_More_

_Foot…_

He would cut her down.

And she would die.

_Tip_

But everyone else would be safe.

_Toe_

And that was all she asked for.

Dropping to her knees next to Kotake, the redhead softly cupped his cheeks and began to shake his face back and forth lightly. Whispering his name urgently, she tried pinching his cheeks instead. Nothing.

_This wasn't good! The time was ticking and it was only a matter of time till the knight would draw his weapon, two raving lunatics could only have a dramatic stare down for so long!_

"_Hey," _she whispered harshly in his ear, shaking him by his shoulders roughly, "Get_ up, you idiot!_"

Suddenly the partial amnesiac heard the grass beside her crunching. Freezing in fear, Doremi slowly turned her head, coming face to forehead with the famous super idol, Dainashi Himeko, who seemed to be angry.

"_He's not an idiot," _she spat quietly with a fire engine red blush coating her face, quickly settling down next to the redhead as she joined in the pinching of the unconscious idiot.

"_Yes, he is." _Whispered another, the two girls looked up shocked to see Momoko sitting down carefully on the other side of Kotake. The blonde didn't hesitate to give a harsh punch to the teen's stomach, which resulted in much better results than anything the other two had done.

Wheezing, the blue-blackhead sat up and clutched his stomach as his face contorted in pain.

"Ow!" He said just a pinch too loudly turning to Momoko, "What the hell was that for?!"

"Long story short: the plans went South, we need to run." The blonde answered quickly grabbing his left arm and beginning to drag him to a standing position.

"Now." The redhead added, grabbing the soccer player's right arm to aid Momoko.

"Who are we running from? Himeko or Sasuke (Sasookay)?" He asked tugging his arm in an attempt to get Momoko to let go as he finally stood again. Kotake made no motion to get out of Doremi's grasp.

"Eh-hem." Finally noticing the short blackette, also to his right, he shrugged in apology. "Neither."

"Then w-" the blue-blackhead was cut off by the scraping of metal on metal, a slow and deliberate sound that struck fear into each of their hearts.

Turning around, the soccer player saw Sasuke (Sasookay) confronting a man decked out in shining golden armor that seemed to reflect light in a way that created a halo around the stranger's body; he brandished a sword with a golden hilt and steel blade. Its sharp edge glittered against the background of the forest as the shining steel seemed to hum with a magical power.

"Sh**."

And for once Doremi was too filled with fear to correct him.

A moment passed in silence as an unseasonal cold breeze blew softly through the clearing.

"We have to save Sasuke (Sasookay)," the redhead said quickly, getting over her fear and preparing for the worst as a nervous sweat rolled down her forehead.

Nodding silently, Kotake spared a glance at the girl.

She was truly an angel, willing to risk her life for someone who had become a nuisance to her. But Doremi was sick, he couldn't forget that, a stressful environment was like poison to her health. Was there anything more stressful than being held at sword-point by a psychopath in armor?

The blue-black head couldn't think of anything.

He needed to get the partial amnesiac out of there now, or she'd be in danger even if she somehow survived the knight's attack.

"Stay." The soccer player ordered quietly, stepping forward with caution. Doremi took a step forward, trying to stop him. She knew, she was probably going to die soon anyways! Better her than him!

"Ko-" the partial amnesiac tried, but a strong hand caught her arm and pulled her back. Glancing up at her American friend in confusion, the redhead felt her heart crumple at the sadness in the emerald eyes.

Momoko's message was clear.

_No. Not you. _

Doremi bit her lip in frustration before resigning herself to the sideline, watching anxiously as Kotake slowly came to stand beside Sasuke (Sasookay).

Growling, Himeko shot after her love. _He wasn't going to risk his life for this insane guy! What about their future?! No! She would forcibly drag him away from this fight if needed!_

Placing a hesitant hand on his delusional teammate's shoulder, the blue-black head watched as the confused and frustrated brown eyes flickered briefly towards him before returning to the golden stranger. No words were said. His message was clear.

I'm here to help.

The super idol suddenly latched herself onto the soccer star's other arm and let out a small shriek of frustration. Apparently their size difference was making her plans of dragging him away a little too difficult.

Something about the shriek must of off-set the golden knight; He had jumped back in fright and swung his sword by accident.

The blade sliced through nothing but air leaving a strange and mystical trail of golden light in its path, like a comet streaking through the night sky. A sudden blast of golden and white light filled the clearing before slowly dissipating to nothing but a slight shower of sparkles.

The golden knight stood alone in the field.

As one hand slid the sword back into its sheath, the other reached up to open the face plate.

Honey-dew brown eyes stared through the hole at the two columns of light in random places on the island. A soft voice broke the silence.

"Oops."

* * *

><p>How's that?<p>

I have no doubt you've figured out the golden knight's identity by now. But if you haven't then the reveal is in the next chapter!

I've decided that for the rest of this story (which won't be for much longer) I'll do a random reviewer shout-out, because that last one was so much fun!

This one is to...

...

...

..

.

Flabbaboy! (That person who made an account just to tell me how much he loved this story)

Thank you! I am so touched by this! You didn't need to since I allow guest reviews, but STILL! Thank you, Flabbaboy! For your kind words!

I hope you enjoy your new fanfiction account! I know I love mine!

Yup... well... 'til next time you guys (which should be relatively soon).


	24. Pink and Yellow Meet Purple

Hey guys! Chapter twenty four here, we're finally entering the home stretch of this story! Relationships are formed, alliances are broken, spirits are crushed, dreams are destroyed, secrets are revealed, and the planet is coated in _**chocolate pudding!**_ Okay just kidding. Not really, I'll let you guys figure out what's _actually_ going to happen by reading.

Sorry this took so long, it's been way over my usual month but school has started up again and I've just gotten back into the groove of homework and all that jazz, so sorry but I'm going to work really hard at finishing this, you guys! SERIOUSLY!

Disclaimer: Pumpkin.

* * *

><p>The searing white light scorched her eyes, as Doremi felt a strange wave of warmth encompass her body. She felt a strong tingling all over her body as if her whole body had fallen asleep instead of just her foot or hand. As the burning light began to fade to the point where the red head couldn't see it through her eyelids anymore, she cautiously opened her amethyst orbs.<p>

No longer in the clearing (or even in the forest), the partial amnesiac found that she and Momoko were standing on top of one of the intricately designed white cast iron picnic tables on the other side of the island. A single teenager was sitting at this table.

Turning to her blonde friend, Doremi let out a quick awkward laugh, "Etto… Weren't we just- Shouldn't we be- the- the clearing? Kotake? Sasuke (Sasookay)? I'm- I'm confused..."

The American was considerably better at contemplating the situation due to the fact that she still had knowledge of their Ojamajo-years. What she wanted to know was why that stranger could use magic.

"I'll explain later Doremi, first we have to-" Her words stopped the moment she looked down and saw a familiar face sitting at the table, frozen in shock.

* * *

><p>Onpu had been fidgeting quietly in her seat, waiting for <em>someone –anyone- <em>to return. Sipping tea in silence at an empty table on an empty patio wasn't exactly her idea of fun. It was all rather dull.

Of course, things picked up when there was a brilliant flash of white and golden light that just seemed to burst from nowhere in front of her. Despite the sudden explosion light, the super idol remained calm and continued to slowly sample her tea; after all, you can't have the extensive experience with magic that she does and be startled by something as simple as a little burst of light.

No, it was not the light that surprised her, it was the two people who appeared after the magical explosion had subsided.

A short girl with amethyst eyes and long ruby red hair with a slight curl at the tips down, wearing a soft white sun dress and no shoes. She seemed genuinely surprised about where she was.

Next to her, a slightly tan teen with shoulder length blonde hair and piercing emerald eyes in a yellow tank-top and white capris. This girl seemed perfectly calm with her sudden teleportation and focused on something else entirely.

The two began to speak, but were cut off rather briefly the moment they saw Onpu.

All were shell-shocked, although for noticeably different reasons.

Doremi had just teleported, which didn't make any sense to her.

Momoko had just seen a friend she hadn't seen in a couple years who shouldn't even be on the island, this didn't make any sense to her.

Onpu had just seen a friend that she honestly believed to be dead for the past couple of years, and that didn't make any sense to her.

"Do-Doremi?" The Japanese idol tried her voice cracking as tears seeped from the corners of her opal eyes. "I-is that really y-you?"

Sitting down and cautiously sliding down to the ground, the redhead turned to the stranger and slowly replied.

"Yes?"

"_Doooremiiiii!" _Onpu let out a yell and embraced her long lost friend in a huge hug,

At first the partial amnesiac was slightly confused as to why this purplette was hugging her and crying into her shirt furiously when suddenly she felt _it _again.

That feeling, where the razor blades of her mind had subsided and the electric fences were having a temporary black-out. Her mental-self broke out into a rapid run into the heart-shaped lock that lay on the other side.

* * *

><p><em>Talking with some blurry figures Doremi looked down and saw the purple-haired girl on the magazine. The two blurry figures were saying things that she couldn't understand all she caught was one word. <em>

_**Onpu.**_

* * *

><p><em>In an auditorium with all the lights focused on the girl on the stage, <em>_**Onpu**__, Doremi watched her wave her wand and childishly cast a "spell" on the judges. A deep sense of worry flooded her, she didn't know why but something about that just felt so absolutely wrong she wanted to pull on her hair and scream. But why was jokingly casting a spell wrong? After all, she was wearing a witch outfit so the whole spell-gig was in character, so what was so wrong?_

* * *

><p><em>Watching <em>_**Onpu**__ quietly step forward on a lake in a twisted, dark forest, Doremi felt her heart clench terribly. Walking calmly towards a roaring purple whirlwind of raging ferocity, she went straight past a fuzzy blue figure who was sprawled on the surface of the lake._

_Doremi's heart was shredding to pieces as tears bubbled in her eyes, she felt so absolutely, supremely helpless but she couldn't stop, she had a goal to achieve, a righteous destiny of self-sacrifice she needed to fulfill. Her stare never leaving her friend's back, the redhead knew there was nothing she could do to change her fate-no, __**their **__fate. _

_They were all in this together and they'd stick together until the very end. _

_Closing her eyes as if to hide from the turbulent chaos before her, the pink girl let her mind fill with memories of her friends. Just the thought of the tight-knit group set her mind at ease. _

_Opening her amethyst orbs, she realized the idol was mere inches from the vortex, standing in her final moments of peace before a treacherous psychological battle began, ultimately resulting in a thousand year sleep. _

_A soft lullaby that she'd heard Onpu sing once before entered Doremi's mind as her friend approached the frightening mass, although it seemed more a song of mourning than a song of sleep with the current circumstances._

_Holding out a glowing lavender tear-drop shaped stone, the purplette took a calm stride straight into the ferocious torrent. _

"_I'll save Hana-chan." Were her last words as the gem exploded into a crystalline burst of rainbow colors and the purple and white outfit she'd been wearing disappeared in a flash of light, leaving her in a soft purple and dull light green outfit as she fell to the surface of the lake, joining the other fuzzy figure in unconsciousness. _

"_**Onpu-chan**__!"_

* * *

><p>"Onpu-chan!" Doremi echoed her thoughts, suddenly wrapping her arms around the girl in front of her, tears flooding out of her eyes as vague and strange memories filled a void within her heart. She didn't understand them, especially the last one with the lake and the huge tornado-y thing, but the red-head was happy.<p>

She had another friend.

The heartfelt moment was cut short by a blonde's loud cough.

"Listen, I know you're both really happy, Doremi since you can remember Onpu and Onpu since you can see Doremi, but we kind of have more pressing matters to attend! Or have you forgotten about the crazy sword-wielding maniac in the forest?!" Momoko let out a sigh and looked at her purple-haired-friend, "It's not that I'm not happy to see you, but there's some crazy magic going on in th-the forest and D-Doremi's in a lo-love triangle that we re-really need to r-resolve." By the end of her sentence the American was shedding tears and couldn't help but join the hug.

"I-I really missed you guys!" Onpu sobbed, tightening her arms around both her friends, "Do-Do-Dore-mi? Where have y-y-you b-been?"

With another loud sob, the redhead answered.

"I-I don't know."

* * *

><p>That's the end of this chapter. I hope it was enough to make up for my period of absence, but if it isn't just tell me. I'll work even harder and hopefully post fast enough to make up for this… It's just that… Every time I finish a chapter, I get this feeling of accomplishment and pride, so I sit back to revel in it a little bit, but then I forget about it all and only end up remembering a month later; which leads me to a must-write-chapter-spazz where I try and write one whole chapter in a single night. So… yeah.<p>

That's why it takes me forever to update.

It's time for….. THE REVIEWER CORNER (OR WHATEVER CHEASY NAME I'LL EVENTUALLY GIVE IT!)

This chapter's highlight goes to…

….

…

..

.

Katwizzle!

I've noticed that Katwizzle's been around for a while, commenting on a lot of the chapters and I just want to say "THANKS!" Because I absolutely love it when you guys leave reviews!

Katwizzle's reviews are always awesome because they encourage me to keep going and update! (which I unfortunately have trouble doing…) Thanks Katwizzle, I've been having fun typing your username over and over again.

…

Katwizzle.

Katwizzle.

Katwizzle.

Katwizzle.

Thank you, Katwizzle. For having an absolutely awesome username.

… katwizzle.


	25. Sort of Similar Situation

Alright so... I'm not dead.

Aw man you guys, this has got to be my longest procrastination streak yet. I wouldn't be surprised if I lost half of my readers during my approximately five-months of absence. Since I am ridden with guilt and feel absolutely awful for what I've done to all of you I should be able to squeeze out a couple more chapters. Key word: should. Sorry for being a horrible, awful, pathetic, procrastinating waste of space. I probably owe you guys a really good chapter... I hope this cuts it.

Disclaimer: Hi... Yeah, no profit, so no suing.

* * *

><p>The tingling wave of white light washed over him, a feeling of absolute nothingness overcame him as his senses dulled and he felt his consciousness drift away. Sucking in his last breath, Kotake cursed his sudden and strange death at the hands of a psychopath in golden armor who could apparently fire giant laser beams or something. If only he could've spent more time with Doremi before he died...<p>

Or not.

If the loud screaming right next to his ear and the vice grip on his arm were any indication of either still being alive or having done more bad deeds than he had originally believed. Opening his eyelids cautiously, the blue-black head sucked in a deep breath.

He was in Hell... Or whatever the actual equivalent of Hell was.

Beside him were two monsters, both so wretched the soccer player could feel even his soul shudder in disgust. The screaming in his ear raised in pitch as it became even more shrill and obnoxious.

Kicking into action, Kotake immediately worked to put distance between himself and the foul creatures. He slipped his arm away from the blood curdling grasp of one monster and jumped away from the nightmare-inducing sight. His glare bore right into the depths of their pseudo-souls, full of malice, greed, and cruelty.

The screaming had stopped as both disgusting creatures turned towards the soccer player, their beady eyes settling on his form.

A shrill cry erupted from the noticeably smaller creature that had been holding him.

"Kota-KUN! What's wrong?!"

Oh yes, absolute hell.

"What the fu-" Kotake paused, feeling the bump on his head pulse in warning, " I mean, What just happened?"

"I have no idea..." mumbled Sasuke (Sasookay), scratching his head nonchalantly. Suddenly his eyes widened and he turned on his team mate. "Wait! Was that-that was... her?!"

Frowning, the younger teen looked at his self-proclaimed love rival, his anger fading at the thought of the red-haired girl.

"Yeah, she's been here a while now..." Kotake admitted, shuffling his feet as his mind drifted toward his childhood friend.

"Ichigo..." Sasuke (Sasookay) murmured underneath his breath as he looked up at the darkening sky. The blue-black head's eyes snapped up to the older teen's, remembering that he didn't even know the real name of the girl he was in love with. Pity briefly welled up in him, until he remembered the way Sasuke (Sasookay) had been treating him ever since they joined the same team. Bitter anger cut through the softer emotion like a blade as Kotake felt himself tense back up.

Glowering at the two males, Himeko finally let out a wail.

"HEEEY! HELLO! KOTA-KUN! CRAZY GUY! UNLESS YOU HADN'T NOTICED WE'RE IN THE MIDDLE OF THE FOREST AND IT'S GOING TO-"

A clap of thunder cut her off, quickly followed by a massive downpour of water.

"...rain." she finished, the rain soaking her carefully curled hair and dragging her flashy makeup in streaks down her face.

The idol flipped her head back and glared at the dark clouds above her. Opening her mouth, she let out a massive shriek.

Both boys were looking at her now in stunned silence, shaking she glared at the both of them before trying to regain her dignity. Flipping her wet hair over her shoulder only to have it make a loud wet smack against her back seconds later, Himeko sucked in a deep breath before huffing and walking as gracefully as possible when wearing high heels in the now accumulating mud.

Kotake and Sasuke (Sasookay) exchanged quick glances in fear before following after the furious idol.

Settling down onto the rocks at the edge of the cave, the three teens exchanged wary glances. Reaching down into his pocket, Kotake found two hard candies wrapped in colorful plastic. He let out a dry laugh.

This was familiar.

Granted, last time the soccer player was lost in the woods with someone while it was raining he actually enjoyed their company, whether he would've admitted it at the time or not.

Tossing the candy at the other two occupants, the blue-black head settled back onto his stone, smirking at the sound of hard candy hitting heads. Just because he didn't play basketball or baseball doesn't mean he can't aim.

"What the hell?!" Cried out one.

"Ow! Oh! Thank you Kota-kun!" Squealed the other.

Opening one eye to glance over at them, Kotake watched the idol pop hers into her mouth immediately while his teammate glanced at the food warily. Looking over at the forward, Sasuke (Sasookay) noticed he had no candy in his hand nor was he eating any. A glare set in on his face.

"Where's yours?" the oldest asked, his fist tightening as he watched the blue-black head's eyes open in surprise. Himeko immediately looked over at Kotake as well.

"I uhh... already ate mine." the teen mumbled, his cobalt eyes switching over to look at the rain falling outside of the cave. Smiling, the pop idol went back to swirling the candy around in her mouth happily. Frowning, the central player's eyes hardened as he glared at Kotake.

"You're lying." Sasuke (Sasookay) said in a low monotone.

"What?" Kotake asked, flipping his head around to look at his teammate.

"I said. You. Lied." Growled out the older teen, angrily throwing his candy deeper into the dark cave as he shoved himself to his feet. Himeko watched the two soccer players with wide eyes before turning around and scurrying after the colorful ball.

"What are you doing?! Trying to play Hero?!" Sasuke (Sasookay) shouted, his furious chocolate eyes attempting to set his teammate's midnight blue hair aflame.

"Whaddaya mean HERO?! Why can't you just be grateful I gave you food?!" Kotake yelled in frustration also standing up. Lightning flashed briefly behind them, only increasing the tension under the overhang.

"Ichigo isn't here so stop pretending to be Mr. Right!" The center shouted, his blood boiling as he clenched his fists.

"Pretending?! Just what kind of person do you think I am?!" The other shouted back, his teeth gritting together in fury.

"A FAKE!" the black-haired teen yelled, his voice echoing down the cavern.

"WELL YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW HER REAL NAME!" Cried out the younger soccer player. His words seemed to quiet them both as the only sound that could be heard was the slow rhythm of rain from outside.

"What do you mean?" Asked Sasuke (Sasookay), his voice steady and quiet as his glare lessened in intensity.

A low grunt was all the midnight blue haired teen gave in response, slowly sliding back down onto a rock on the ground.

"What-"

"Kooooota-kuuuuun!" Sasuke's (Sasookay's) question was cut short by the return of the pop idol, holding the cold candy in her hand.

She shoved the dirt-speckled sphere in his face, smiling gleefully.

"I got it back, just for you." Himeko said raising her voice to a squeaky high pitch in an attempt to sound cute.

"It belongs to that loser." 'Kota-kun' mumbled in response, jerking his head over to the incredibly frustrated teen standing away from them.

"But... I got it back just for you~" the pop idol tried, batting her eyelashes and nudging the candy slightly more towards his face, which only resulted in it being pressed up against his cheek.

"It. isn't. mine." Kotake said, his cobalt eyes flickering up to look into her chocolate ones with an angry glare.

"Kotaaaa-kuuuuun," the superstar tried one more time, now forcefully shoving the candy into his cheek with such pressure it hurt.

The midnight blue haired boy muttered something under his breath as his fists tightened in anger.

"What was that, Kota-ku-?" Himeko asked loudly.

Suddenly Kotake's hand gripped her wrist and tore her hand (and the candy) away from his face.

"Will you back the f*** off?!" He shouted, jumping to his feet as he quickly put distance between the two of them.

Himeko just stayed where she was, her body frozen in shock as the pop idol stared up at the boy she devoted her heart to.

"Why?! Why are you ALWAYS after me?! Squealing 'Kota-kuuuun, Koootaaaaa-kun'?! I don't even know YOU! I hadn't met you until you tackled me in that shopping center and caused that huge paparazzi frenzy! Next thing I know every tabloid in Japan is calling us lovers! I DON'T KNOW YOU SO WHY THE F*** DID YOU DO THIS TO ME?!" the soccer player shouted, expelling all his rage in one huge rant and forcing all his negative emotions on the girl who'd been tormenting him.

The teen sensation stayed silent, staring into Kotake's cobalt eyes as he slowly calmed down. There was something missing in those eyes, they weren't what she saw that night.

These eyes were different.

The boy from that night hadn't been Kotake.

It was a slap to the face, sure she'd never really known whether or not the forward had been the boy from that night, but as time passed it just felt more and more right. He had just seemed to be the perfect fit. In the end, Himeko never actually looked into figuring out whether or not the soccer player had been her mysterious savior, she just assumed that he was.

A sob slipped past her lips.

All this time, all this dedication, to the wrong person.

The pop idol wanted to apologize to Kotake, for everything she had put him through, but she couldn't look at him right now.

Quickly scrambling to her feet, Himeko runs outside into the rain, high heels and all.

The forward watches her run away, a mixture of pity and anger dancing on his features.

"You're responsible for this." Came Sasuke's (Sasookay's) low voice, anger laced into his tone.

"...I know." Kotake responds with a sigh before running out into the rain after the girl of his nightmares.

* * *

><p>To be perfectly honest, I looked at a color guide because I was tired of saying blue-black, and while midnight blue sounds right Kotake's hair color is actually closer to Space Cadet, but as you can probably guess "space cadet hair" doesn't sound quite... right.<p>

This time the reviewer shout out goes to...

...

..

.

DEVIlishAngel00!

I'm so grateful that you review on almost every chapter and I'd just like to say, I love how much you use smiley faces.

c:

:)

XD

Yeah! Next chapter is in the works! :D

(I might actually have it up soon! For serious you guys!)


	26. A Heartfelt Talk Between Antagonists

It's HERE! Here's the next chapter!

Alright, Kadaj5. I understand what you're saying and to be perfectly honest it gets tedious to write (Sasookay) everytime I write his name. I'm sure it totally messes up the flow and pulls the reader out of the story along with the whole forced pronunciation issue. The only reason I do it is because (Oh gosh, creepy author person thinks the characters are real moment) he pronounces his name that way and gets angry when people call him 'Sauce-kay' like how it's pronounced in Naruto (or at least the English dub, I don't know how they pronounce it in the Japanese version...)(ref. ch. 9). So how about a compromise? I'm going to stick "Sasookay" right between the chapter and the disclaimer. This way it won't distract the readers from the story but it'll just be a friendly reminder, 'hey, he pronounces his name this way, not that it is actually going to matter for the remainder of the story (probably). I won't put it in this chapter (since I've got a whole paragraph about it up here) but I'll start doing that next chapter.

Don't own. Don't sue.

* * *

><p>Only five minutes had passed since Kotake left when Himeko wandered back in.<p>

Her hair had once again become soaked and her wet clothes clung to her body. Sasuke mentally noted from his new seat on the ground that Kotake was not with her.

He wasn't exactly an expert on the subject but the soccer player had heard many stories of celebrities going insane and massacring those closest to them. A brief thought of his teammate's dead body buried in the brush somewhere in the forest briefly danced across his mind. The midnight blue teen's carcass had been left to rot somewhere and now Sasuke was next.

"I'm an idiot." muttered the pop idol as she sat down next to him, her soft words breaking the boy out of his thoughts. Glancing up into his eyes, the teen sensation wiped away her leftover tears and put on a straight face.

She takes in a shaky breath before asking in a whisper, "Will you listen?"

The threat of death if he said no quickly helped the soccer player decide.

"Sure." He said with a quick nod.

"Well... I'm shallow so I'm an actress-" Himeko tried, her voice shaking as she sucked in a breath, "No wait! I m-mean, I'm an actress so I'm shallow..." the pop idol wrung her hands together as she gathered her thoughts, "What I'm trying to say is... Its sorta my job... to be shallow. I'm an actress, actress are shallow, so I'm shallow. Like that one math law, a=b and b=c so therefore a=c. When I like first got into showbiz... I wasn't not shallow but I wasn't shallow maybe a little less compassionate than your average person but still, ya know, human. So I get my first major role and suddenly its like I must abandon all depth; forget the inner truths, forget your soul, forget the concept of life, focus on the here and the now. Acting became easier with that mentality but... it was like my characters lost what makes them more real. But the directors wanted easier because easier was quicker and quicker made them richer. I sorta just like... accepted it. I became an actress so I became what actresses are..." Himeko muttered, her eyes staring out into the rain beyond the cave.

"Shallow." Sasuke finished for her. The idol nodded, not looking away from the water coated trees.

"Then..." she began again, shifting slightly as she stretched her feet out in front of her. "then I got into the major leagues. I got the leading role in a film by a like... real director, one who cared about his art not the money. Its like... the world was making a joke with him, even though he didn't care about the money he still earned more than almost any other director out there. He was Odd Della Robbia, an Italian-born man with intense passion and an insane eye for art in any form. You've probably seen like a couple of his movies... like Pancho the Disco King Reborn, A Warrior's Way, Chilllin' like a Kiwi, Giant Purple Cats, or Code Okoyl."

The soccer player nodded, he'd seen A Warrior's Way and had absolutely loved the movie. It had intense battle scenes and incredibly realistic characters coupled with a plot so powerful he'd felt compelled to follow in the footsteps of the main character.

"I starred as a girl named 'Sissi' in Code Okoyl. She was like in love with this one character named Ulrich, who, get this, was Odd's best friend. Not director Odd, but the role Odd. That's right. He put himself in his own movie as a main character. Anyway, Sissi has like a hardcore crush on Ulrich and I'm doing a scene where she is expressing her love to him. But before I can even get a line out, Odd is shouting cut while pulling me aside telling me that I like need to be deep. He says I don't have 'it', the realism he wants. Like I'm supposed to feel what my character feels, but I couldn't. So he told me to go find 'it' and just like shoves me out of the studio." Himeko took in a deep breath feeling a small smile slip onto her face.

"I was in the park, fuming because I thought Odd was like insane. A soccer team jogs by and one of the players, I couldn't recognize him because his hood was hiding his hair and face, and he... helped. I found 'it' and it was like all thanks to him. 'It' was addicting, this new feeling, the intensity... it was like... like... i don't even know. All I could see were his eyes, those eyes..." A happy sigh escaped her lips and a blush danced across Himeko's face. Sasuke stared at the girl, thinking to himself that she almost looked... cute.

"So.. I followed the team to a field they were practicing on. I heard the team congratulating Kota-ku- ... I mean... Tetsuya-kun, and I just kinda like figured... He's the best... I'm the best... So its like... meant to be. I never actually found out whether or not Ko-Tetsuya-kun was that boy, I just stuck with him. I never even thought to consider that like maybe he wasn't the one I was looking for. Just now... or well.. ya know, earlier, when he was angry at me... I looked into his eyes for what was probably the first time... And I mean I like actually looked. It wasn't him. His eyes weren't those eyes that one night that changed my life. I'd spent two years chasing the wrong guy." Tears were bubbling in her eyes as she buried her face into her knees, further smudging the make-up caking her face.

"So... I ran... Like... Yeah... i wasn't sad that he like broke my heart or something, I wasn't sad because of him at all... It was... ya know... that like... awful... me. 'cause, I mean, this is all my fault and so... like... It's all on me." Himeko muttered, gripping the frayed edges of her dress as a steady stream of water flowed down her cheeks.

Pure, gut-wrenching sympathy rocketed through Sasuke's mind as he watched the tiny, once-thought-to-be-insane figure weep at her own mistakes. Finally coming to the decision that she hadn't killed Kotake, the idiot had just gotten lost, Sasuke wrapped his arm around the girl's soaked torso. An awkward acquaintance hug kept the two warm as the rain continued to pour down outside the cave.

A small notion danced in the back of both their heads, about how right it felt, with his huge arms wrapped around her tiny body.

* * *

><p>It was short, I know. BUT ITS HERE! How's that for not updating for HALF A YEAR! IN YO FACE PROCRASTINATION TEMPTATION DEITIES! I HAVE RISEN ABOVE YOUR DECEIT TO STAND VICTORIOUS!<p>

Anyway... Reviewer shout-out goes to...

...

..

.

IsaIsa

Yo... I figured I owe you a shout-out since you've been reading for so long. Only reason I waited was cuz... ya know... I actually know you in real life and can force you to read and review, unlike everybody else here who read and review of their own free will. So... yeah...

Thanks.

Next chapter will be up SOON. XD


	27. Flashback!

See? What'd I tell you guys! Not bad right? At this rate the story will be finished in no time and then I won't have to deal with this constant crushing guilt for never updating, although I do plan on going back through the chapters once I've finished and fixing them. Like the 'noglastia' in the earlier chapters (Yeah... sorry about that, I had somehow convinced myself that that really was the correct spelling and pronunciation of nostalgia... -_-') and the flashbacks in the chapter where Doremi gets back her memory. Also the chapters where I gave her two different school uniforms on accident. Gotta choose one... Hey, do you think she'd look better in a blue and white uniform or a red and grey uniform?

Don't own. Don't pineapple.

Sasookay.

* * *

><p>Boredom was suffocating Poppu as she watched her older friends' antics in the medical tent. Aiko was panicking and knocking things over as she ran around trying to get help for Hadzuki. Meanwhile the quiet girl was swaying back and forth, dangerously close to completely tipping over, her sweat forming a small puddle beneath her feet. Suddenly the previously blue witch flipped around in realization.<p>

"We need to get that sweater off of you!" She cried out, tackling her friend frantically.

"Noooooooo!" Cried out Hadzuki as she flailed beneath the athletic teen, "I don't think we're ready for this yet Yada-kun!"

The youngest girl sweatdropped as her delusional friend began gibbering and trying to convince the not-present Yada Masaru that they shouldn't consider this until they were married.

Once Aiko had finally wrestled the sweater off of her, the brunette seemed to calm down. The previously orange witch relaxed her arms as she took in a deep breath, her excessive motion ceasing. She opened her hazel eyes to look up at the person above her, a slight glaze seeming to coat her pupils.

"If you really insist, Yada-kun... I guess I'm ready." Hadzuki's quiet voice ripped the tranquility of the room in half. A gentle breeze blowing through the tent was all that could be heard for a moment, the soft rustling of the tent flaps were the only indication time itself hadn't frozen at the shocking words.

The moment ended with abrupt laughter from the blue-haired girl. A torrent of giggles, chuckles, snickers, and snorts burst out and Aiko fell to the ground beside her friend, clutching her stomach as laughter poured from her lips. Hadzuki was slowly becoming more and more aware of the current situation as her body cooled down. As the athlete continued to roar laughter beside her, the quiet girl realized what she had just said to her friend. Sitting up abruptly, her hands hiding her flaming cheeks, the previously orange wizard turned to her convulsing friend.

"I.. uh... Um! That is-! We're not-!" Hadzuki tried, flailing her arms as she tried to make up for her mistake.

"I didn't... even ...know you two... were... toge...ther!" Aiko managed to squeeze out between her guffaws. "B-But! ... You ... BWAHAHA! ... READY! HAHAHAHA! T-Thats..." the bluenette managed to calm down her laughter long enough to make one sarcastic remark, "Hadzuki, thats reaaaally naughty~" and then the laughter filled the room again as the flustered Hadzuki attempted to gather her shattered dignity.

Turning away from the teens, Poppu glanced out into the forest beyond the medical tent. The serenity it radiated was drawing her towards it, but she couldn't just leave the two teens... could she?

Standing up, the pinkette mumbled that she was going for a walk. Well aware that neither teen had heard her, the young girl strolled out of the tent and into the forest.

Ambling along in any random direction in a completely unknown area seemed like an excellent way to spend her sister's remembrance day.

Poppu didn't bother to keep track of which direction she headed in or where she had come from.

She wanted to get lost.

Whether this was a desperate cry for attention, some strange coping mechanism, or simply a random desire, the pinkette didn't know.

She just wanted to.

So she did.

The young girl didn't know how long she'd been wandering around when it started to rain. Heavy pellets soaked her clothes as her bubblegum pink hair fell flat against her head from the added weight. Poppu sighed, feeling the weather suited her mood rather well and made no attempt to cover herself from the falling drops.

Eventually her legs began to ache, a subtle pain that she also felt matched her mood rather well. Settling beneath a tree, Poppu stared up through the drenched leaves into the grey sky, the occasional raindrop hitting her face. The raindrops mixed with the tears slowly leaking out of her eyes; the young girl really missed her older sister. A low rumble echoed past her and for a moment, she thought it was thunder. However when the sound hit her ears again she began to distinguish it as a voice.

"...ko..."

"H...m...ko..."

"H...eko.."

"Hi...o..."

"HIMEKO!"

The last one had been so close and loud, Poppu jumped. Her head flipped around in shock as bushes closer to her began to rustle ominously. Pressing her back up against the tree, the pinkette watched the foliage in fear as her muscles stiffened with the suspense of each passing moment.

A lean, muscular boy shoved his way through the bushes, his midnight blue hair plastered to his forehead from the rain above.

His cobalt blue eyes locked with her bubblegum pink ones.

* * *

><p>Sitting solemnly at her desk, a younger Poppu's eyes bore down onto the plain wood.<p>

"I heard she lost her sister..." she heard the whispers of the children behind her, their eyes watching her prone figure.

"Poor Poppu-chan..."

"I wonder what happened..."

"I heard she was kidnapped by the government!"

"I heard she just vanished!"

"That's really sad... I feel bad for Poppu-chan."

"... I feel bad for her sister."

Rage rocketed through Poppu's system as she turned to the child who had made the last comment. Her pink eyes narrowed in fury as she exploded.

"Sorry?! Please! She deserved it! My sister was so dumb, she probably walked into the kidnappers van on her own!"

"Poppu..." mumbled the child, as the rest of the class burst out laughing.

"Really?" Cried out one boy between his laughs. Poppu nodded, blinking away her tears as she spread a huge fake smile on her face.

"She's so dumb she probably doesn't even know she's missing! I bet she thinks we're all on vacation or something!"

Another chorus of laughter erupted from the classroom. The pink-haired girl laughed along heartlessly, feeling her tears dry up in the corners of her eyes.

This was cruel.

This was wrong.

She shouldn't be saying these things.

Not about Doremi, her only onee-chan.

Or maybe she should.

This felt right.

* * *

><p>Kotake was numb. It'd only been a week since Doremi's disappearance and he'd run out of tears and sadness. There was no longer a constant need to curl up into a ball, to cry, shout, scream, and shred everything in his sight. There was no longer any point in tearing apart his room, shredding every flimsy love letter he'd written and never sent to her.<p>

All he felt was empty now.

Just a dull, throbbing ache.

Walking down the elementary school hallway, the blue-black head did not think of where he was going, he just went. Autopiloting his way past a classroom, the soccer player heard children's laughter.

It sounded disgusting.

His blunt and bitter thought broke him out of his revere. As Kotake's consciousness flickered back on, he realized where he was.

What was he doing at the elementary school? He is supposed to be in his own school right now, sitting in a classroom that Doremi might've been in if she was still here.

The soccer player sucked in a breath as her name flitted past his mind. Of course, he thought of her again. He couldn't stop thinking about her. He heard her name everywhere.

"Doremi was such a klutz, she even tripped on ladybugs!"

Not the usual wispy call of her name, this new auditory illusion was much more clear, much more cruel. Much more painful.

Running a slow, calloused hand through his naturally spiky hair, Kotake let out a sigh, simply deciding he was sinking to new lows of insanity.

"I heard Harukaze Doremi was such an idiot, she got negative scores on her math test!" A new voice said, this one distinctly closer. It sounded young with a slight pinch of gravel, like a third grader. This was no illusion.

The soccer player's intense cobalt eyes opened suddenly and sought out the owner of the cruel words.

The emptiness was gone now, it had been replaced with rage.

His hand reached out, roughly grabbing the arm of a young boy who had been passing by. The squeak the boy let out when he was jerkily turned around was completely ignored by the assaulter.

"What did you just say?" Kotake asked lowly, his teeth gritting against one another as his eyes bore burning holes right into the kid's forehead. He couldn't even recognize his own voice, so rough and filled with anger, but he was too far gone to care if his voice sounded different

"I- I- It was... " the younger boy was shaking, tears bubbling up in the corners of his eyes. This dark threatening Junior High Student looked really angry. Although, he almost looked like- no, he was Tetsuya-senpai! Calming down slightly, the younger boy let out a nervous chuckle, reaching his arm up to scratch the back of his head. Tetsuya-senpai didn't look like he was in a very good mood, maybe a joke would cheer him up.

"Did you know Harukaze Doremi?" the third grader asked, completely relaxed now. If he had looked at the older teen at that moment, he would have seen him flinch at the name of the missing girl, but he hadn't too absorbed in his own joke to gage reactions. "Well, I heard from her sister, Harukaze Poppu-chan, that she was such an airhead, she actually thought air was in her head!"

The younger boy had just barely opened his mouth to let out a laugh when a fist slammed right into his right eye. Flying backwards slightly, the third grader fell to the ground, cradling his eye and crying excessively.

The blue-black head left in a storm of fury.

The time for being sad was over.

He had to protect her, even if she wasn't here to thank him for it.

* * *

><p>Poppu had been exiting the school building when she spotted the tall figure leaning against the gate at the front of the school. She knew he was here for her.<p>

Fear swept over her person, she didn't know why she had to be afraid though.

The pink-haired girl had done nothing wrong.

Walking casually up to the teen, the young girl heard the giggles and whispers behind her, rumors being created and spread in moments.

An older boyfriend? How cool! Just as expected of Poppu-chan!

She probably got tired of all the boys our age, she's already dated all of them.

She thinks she's so cool, just because she's so popular.

I bet she paid that guy to come see her, just so we would think he was her boyfriend and that she was cool!

Poppu-chan isn't like that! She's so nice!

Then why did she steal Sei-kun from Nina-chan?

She didn't!

The young girl stopped next to the teen, choosing to watch the passing children rather than regard him.

"Why are you here?" she asked finally, feeling uncomfortable in his presence.

"Why did you do it?" he responded, his voice raw.

Her empty pink eyes flickered to his face, surprise just barely registering.

"Do what?"

His angry cobalt orbs met her gaze, did she really not realize?

With a grunt he shoved off the pillar he'd been leaning against, immediately feeling weary from using his own strength to stand. Kotake only gave her a curt nod as a sign to follow him down the sidewalk as he slowly walked away from her school.

Simply consenting with the boy, the pinkette trailed after him. A very tangible tension hung in the air, a heavy suspense that made breathing a little more difficult.

When they were out of sight of all Poppu's friends, the teenager finally spoke again breaking the awkward silence but only increasing the uncomfortable tension.

"I can't believe you..." He muttered before turning abruptly to face the younger girl with a glower that could set her hair aflame.

"Excuse me?" she asked, beginning to feel miffed by his attitude towards her.

"I said I can't believe you!" He shouted, his short nails digging into the calloused skin of his palms. Poppu stepped back in surprise, not just at his sudden increase in volume but also the intensity in his eyes.

"Why did you do it?!" Kotake yelled again, frustrated that the small girl wasn't reacting to his outburst.

"Do what?!" she screamed back, causing the teen to stumble back in shock. He wanted a reaction? Here was a reaction.

Gathering himself again, the boy straightened up so as to effectively tower over her and reassert himself.

"How can you not know?!" He shouted, his voice cracking near the end of his strangled yell. Poppu only watched him in confusion, her cotton candy eyes revealing she really had no idea.

"DOREMI!" He yelled, his throat raw and his mouth dry. Poppu blinked. "I'm talking about how you've been spreading rumors about her!" Poppu blinked again. "How you've been hurting her!"

The pinkette grit her teeth as her own fists clenched at the last statement.

"How I've been hurting her?! ME?!" She screamed, tears suddenly spilling from over the edges of her eyes and rolling down her cheeks in torrents. "SHE is the one who hurt ME! SHE LEFT ME!"

Kotake was too angry now to consider how the girl felt.

"She- she-" the soccer player tried, however he couldn't complete the sentence, he couldn't find the right words. Did she vanish? Did she disappear? Did she leave? He didn't know what she did, he only knew what she didn't do. "She didn't leave you of her own free will!"

"SHUT UP!" Poppu screeched before running away from the teen, her tears flying in the wind behind her.

Glaring at her retreating back, Kotake sighed. He wasn't going to get through to her.

Feeling something wet drop onto his shoulder, the soccer player glanced up at the sky.

Perfectly clear.

Reaching up to rub at his eyes , the teen found large wells of water collecting in the corners of his eyes.

Wiping at the tears furiously, Kotake let out a strangled growl.

* * *

><p>A year passed and the Harukaze family finally conceded and decided that their oldest daughter, Harukaze Doremi, had died at some point between the day she had disappeared and now. A funeral was arranged and it was to be that at Doremi's funeral that all hope of her return would be buried along with her empty casket.<p>

In spite of the tragedy that was the admission of her death, there was a strange lack of mourning at the loss of the sweet girl. Rather there would be soft mumbles and giggles at her name, a very cruel joke muttered here and there. For you see, after the younger sister of this girl badmouthed the redhead's reputation into oblivion a new rumor spread about this girl: Dumb as a rock, airheaded, and incapable of walking five feet without tripping. Not once did they mention her kind heart, selflessness, joyful smile, or unwavering determination to help others.

People who actually knew Doremi had been furious and saddened at these rumors, but none more so than Tetsuya Kotake. After the initial confrontation with Poppu many more encounters between the two occurred and with each argument the bitter feelings between the two grew and from these negative emotions hatred blossomed.

Regardless of the fact that they both cared for the missing girl very much, they couldn't see eye to eye on how to react to her disappearance. One put up a front, choosing to hate her sister for leaving since it was easier than blaming some unknown figure. The other receded into himself and a ball of self-loathing, choosing to blame himself for her disappearance since that was also easier than blaming the aforementioned unknown figure. Neither choice made sense and neither choice was healthy but both were heavily rooted in their opinions and too stubborn to consider that both were wrong.

Not that there was a right way to deal with her disappearance.

Poppu stood silently in her room, staring angrily at the black dress laid out neatly on her bed. It's delicate ruffles and velvety texture infuriated her beyond rationality. Her hands curled into tight fists with her painted fingernails digging into worn creases in her palm, which were left after having those same fingernails stab into the soft skin so many times before. Imaginary tears threatened to spill over as the small girl bit her lip to the point of bleeding.

She wasn't dead.

How dare they decide that! She is just lost, that's how stupid she is.

Doremi is too stupid to be dead.

"Poppu-chan..." Her mother's voice called softly from outside her door, "Are you ready to go?"

The little pink-haired girl scowled, noting the slight waver in her mother's normally strong voice. Surely her mother was smart enough to know that her stupid, stupid older sister wasn't dead, and yet here they were preparing to go to a funeral. Her funeral.

"NO!" Poppu screamed, her voice cracking from raw emotion, "I'm not GOING to a FAKE FUNERAL!" Yanking the dress off her bed with a violent fury the young girl chucked the dress against a wall, watching the offending garment crumple on her floor. Hearing the door open slowly, Poppu feel to her knees and caved in on herself. The tears were no longer imaginary; from her fetal position on the floor, the girl glared angrily at the black dress through a blur of water and hopelessness.

"Poppu-chan..." A soft voice came from the doorway, unsteady and uncertain. Afraid.

"She isn't dead." the pinkette muttered from the floor, her cheek cemented to the brown wood by her tears.

"I- I know that there's no proof sweetie, and we don't want her to be but-"

Slamming her hands on the ground, Poppu shoved herself upright refusing to look at her mother. The woman standing at her door wasn't her mother, not anymore. She had once been strong, capable, brave. What was she now?

Pathetic?

Weak?

A shell of what she once was?

Nothing?

Poppu liked using nothing to describe her most, she wasn't strong, but she wasn't weak. She was nothing.

"Fine." the pinkette spat out, "Since what everyone else thinks is so important I'll go to this stupid fake funeral." Snatching the dress off the ground and wiping away all her tears with the back of her hand, the furious girl glanced over her shoulder at her mother.

Haruka stood silently in shock, her already weak composure threatening to crumble.

"Poppu... you know it has nothing to do with that." The older woman tried to strength her voice as she reasoned with her youngest- no, only child.

"Oh?" the pinkette said spinning on her mother a permanent frown now in place, "So then why are we doing this? I don't think she's dead. Papa doesn't think she's dead. You don't think she's dead. So why are we-" Poppu paused, looking directly into her mother's rosy brown eyes. "You..." the young girl said in shock, her eyes widening in terror as she stumbled away from her mother. A scowl spread across her face as rage bubbled inside her and she pointed an accusatory finger at her mother, "You think she's dead!"

"Poppu..." Haruka tried, reaching towards her appalled daughter.

"NO!" Poppu cried, swatting her mother's hand away. "I'll go to your stupid funeral, please your stupid friends and stupid society, and satisfy whatever stupid idea you have in your head but know that I won't be mourning her, not for a second, because she isn't dead."

* * *

><p>The funeral was a disaster. Multiple immature practical jokers had attempted to crash the funeral, make some stupid joke, or whatever other insulting and horrid plan they had. Only one legitimate guest had laughed at any attempt, Harukaze Poppu.<p>

The funeral had reached the point where everyone was just sitting around, snacking on miniature foods, and consoling each other, more specifically the family and close friends. Each person of interest had a small crowd around them, that is except for Harukaze Poppu.

The younger sister stood alone, leaning against the wall watching as masses of people fed apologies to her parents and the remaining ojamajos. Sneering, Poppu glanced casually around the room for her arch-nemesis, probably with a little 'sorry-crowd' of his own. Not spotting the spiky head of midnight blue hair anywhere in the room, the pinkette sighed. Pausing, she furrowed her eyebrows in thought, why did she sigh? was she relieved? sad? what? The young girl pushed herself off the wall, shaking her head and deciding to get some fresh air.

Shuffling out the door, Poppu finally spotted her arch-nemesis and sucked in a breath. He was sitting alone on the grass, wind ruffling his tousled hair and causing his black jacket to flutter dramatically. Tears silently sliding down his tanned cheeks.

"What's the point in crying? She's stupid, not dead." Her bitter voice broke him out of reverie. Turning to glare at the younger girl, the soccer player noted her indifference with anger.

"She was kind, brave, honest, and heartfelt. She was clumsy as hell and her grades were crap but she was never stupid. Just because she's gone doesn't mean you get to tear her to shreds." He replied, slowly getting on his feet and standing up.

"She isn't gone, idiot, she's just so stupid she probably-"

"Stop."

"Wha-"

"Stop. I'm sick and tired of hearing you badmouth her, you might be her sister but I won't forgive anyone who tries to hurt her!" Kotake shouted, his throat raw as tears bubbled in the corners of his eyes. "A whole f***ing year you've been tearing her reputation to shreds! You don't see how much this would hurt her! You don't see how much this hurts everyone that actually cares about her! You don't see how pointless your actions are! She's dead!"

"She's not!"

In an instant her fist flew at his face, her delicate, moisturized knuckles ramming into his eye. The soccer player stumbled back, one hand cradling his eye as the other balled into a fist that raised slightly in the air.

Poppu knew it was coming, and it would hurt. He actually exercised. She closed her eyes in anticipation, waiting for the unavoidable blow. The pinkette didn't realize it but tears began to seep out of the corners of her eyes as her bottom lip quivered in fear.

Silence seeped in as half a minute passed and she remained untouched. Growling, Kotake let his fist fall back down to his side.

"This isn't because you don't deserve it," the midnight haired teen said as he turned away from her, " This isn't because I'm weak. Nor is it because you're younger or a girl. It's because you're her sister."

He shoved the hand cradling his eye in his pocket and walked away, tilting his head upwards towards the sky, ignoring Poppu as she fell to the ground in tears behind him.

* * *

><p>WOOT! Done! Dang this one was long and I was really rushing it towards the end.<p>

I'm lazy so I'm not going to do a reviewer shout-out today... sorry. Just... ya know... lazy... yeah.

Holy crap... sweater... as in causing sweat... DUDE! I GET IT NOW! Ha ha! :D


	28. You Were Right

Started on this immediately after the last chapter. Man... that last one was really long, 4,000 something words o_o. Apparently this fic currently has the most reviews of any Ojamajo Doremi fanfic on fanfiction at the current time (May 27, 2013) so WOOHOO! But I'm a total glutton and narcissist so keep 'em coming! Gotta keep that top dog spot right? :D C'mon! Please! I love reading your reviews! Just because we hit 100 (technically 103) doesn't mean we should stop now! PLEASE?!

Even though I love reviews I can promise you I'm not going to do that bargaining/hostage thing, where I demand ten reviews all about the amazingness of a fic before I post the next chapter. Nah, I won't do that... Seriously. I won't.

But I do love reviews so...

yeah... review.

Still in flashback.

Sa-Soo-Kay

* * *

><p>Pacing back and forth in frustration in front of the average suburban home, a small girl let out a growl as she ran her hands through her bubblegum pink hair. Poppu had been waiting for Kotake to return from his most recent soccer tournament. She needed to talk to him.<p>

It'd been some time since the funeral and the young girl needed someone to talk to, someone who would understand just how devastated she felt when she lost her sister.

If anyone could comprehend Poppu's pain, her frustration, her need to go back in time, relive the old days with Doremi, it was Kotake.

She'd been hesitant at first, the young girl was wary of her negative relationship with him, but she knew he missed Doremi just as much as she did. He couldn't let go either.

It was something of a group therapy the pink-haired child was hoping for, the two of them could sit down and just talk about the old days, about the happy times, about Doremi.

Granted she'd attempted to talk to others first, her parents, the ojamajos, other close friends of Doremi, but all of them rejected the idea. Each claimed they needed to move on and live life happily, for Doremi.

Poppu had finally just barely consented her older sister was probably dead, she was technically still coming to terms with the idea. She wasn't ready to let go, she needed to remember the redhead for as long as possible, otherwise she might forget.

Forget her sister's acts of clumsiness.

Forget her sister's acts of kindness.

Forget her sister's laugh.

Forget her sister's smile.

Forget her sister.

Poppu would never forget Doremi.

Never.

The pinkette was determined to wade through life with the baggage of her sister's death for the rest of her existence. Regardless of what it would do to Poppu herself, she was never going to let go.

These were the sentiments she needed to share, the thoughts she needed to express.

Plus, he might join her in the mission to hold onto Doremi's existence, they could split the load and struggle through life together, clinging to thoughts of Doremi till their last breath.

A brief flicker of a thought pranced across her mind for a second, a romantic sentiment suggesting the pinkette and Kotake would bond over mutual thoughts of her sister, that Poppu could fill his void.

Gasping at the traitorous thoughts, the young girl shook her head.

It wouldn't happen, he loved Doremi.

'But Doremi isn't here.' Her brain reasoned, it's suggestive tone causing Poppu to bite her lip, 'You could be Doremi.'

She could never be Doremi.

With a shriek of frustration, Poppu slapped herself.

Screw any romantic thoughts she was having, just think Doremi. Doremi. Doremi. Doremi. Doremi.

Leaning against the fence around his home, the pinkette began to tap her foot anxiously, her arms crossed against her chest, and her fingers digging into the soft underside of her elbows.

Suddenly she spotted a figure in the distance, tall and tan making his way down the sidewalk.

The spikes protruding from his head revealed him as the person of interest: Tetsuya Kotake.

Pushing off the fence lightly, Poppu stood proud and straight, ready to spill her guts and start the healing.

However as he approached she noticed something was off; he had a slight bounce in his step, his shoulders weren't slouched, his chin was up, and as he slowly came closer she spotted it: he was smiling.

Rage.

Pure, fiery, seething rage.

She couldn't breathe, she couldn't speak, She couldn't.

She just couldn't.

All she could do, all she could see, was red.

A furious red.

She was in front of him in a second, panting as she glared up at the teen.

He was carrying two trophies, a first place in his age division and a second place overall. His smile faltered at the sight of her.

"You..." the small girl tried, her voice low and gravelly from emotion, "You bastard!" She screamed her voice punctuating the heavens. "All this time you've been sad: 'oh boo-hoo Doremi is gone, I loved her sooooo much' but now that you have a fucking pair of trophies suddenly it's all better?! Did she mean so little to you that she could be replaced by some tacky metal-coated giant cups?! Some kind of love that is! I thought you cared about her, I thought she cared about you, I thought "hey, if its Kotake, it'll be okay, he loves her" but no, nope, turns out you loved her so fucking much that she could be replaced by TWO FUCKING CUPS." she let out a breath as her pink eyes stared into his cobalt blue ones.

"You don't think I'm sad?" He asked, his face an expressionless mask, " I'm sorry, but I'm not 'sad' sad doesn't begin to describe how I feel, hell, the closest word to what I'm feeling is suicidal. You think two fucking trophies are why I'm smiling? You think these pieces of shit are worth Doremi to me?!" He shouted, chucking the awards onto the ground, "This has nothing to do with trophies, they don't even register in my mind when I fucking think about Doremi!" The soccer player paused, taking a deep breathe and visibly calming down, "I love Doremi, as weird as it sounds considering my age and the fact I honestly don't know what love is, I still love her. But, I know her and I've been thinking... The kind of person Doremi is... The way she cares about everyone... she wouldn't want this. She wouldn't want anyone to suffer because of her, she would want us to be happy to move on. She would want me to fall in love with someone else and live my life. She would want you to move on, live life happily and to the fullest. She-"

"Shut up! I won't- I will never- I can't- JUST SHUT UP!" Poppu screamed as she turned and ran from the teen. The soccer player found himself alone.

"She would want us to be happy," Kotake mumbled bitterly to himself, as he bent down to pick up the two worthless cups on the ground, "Can I be happy?" The brief thought of a redhead with pigtails laughing her head off made him grin as he straightened back up with the trophies in his hands.

"I can try." He muttered, his cobalt eyes glancing up at the sky where he thought Doremi was. With a smile he walked into his home and shut his door behind him.

* * *

><p>Poppu and Kotake avoided each other completely after that, no longer arguing over Doremi. Poppu stopped bad mouthing Doremi and Kotake grew out of his depression.<p>

As far as each was concerned the other might not have existed.

Time passed and Kotake moved away to go to an elite academy with a highly recognized sports team. It was that time that slowly healed Poppu and allowed her to see what Kotake had been trying to tell her.

Live happily. For Doremi.

Unfortunately he'd already moved away and she could never thank him for what he'd been trying to tell her.

Now, over three years later, she had found him , ironically in the middle of a forest on a private island off the coast of California, but she'd found him.

She needed to tell him.

They both opened their mouths and a single phrase was shared.

"You were right."

* * *

><p>Aww man, I the majority of that while thing during school on my phone. Just... Wow. O_o<p>

Reviewer shout out!

Kadaj5!

This really is a thank you, not an insult in any shape or form so please don't think that in anyway am I saying this in some form of contempt, I am honestly grateful for your feedback.

See... how do I put this... Your reviews keep me focused? On task? More like... no... wait... ughhh...

You critique my work, as in when you read this you think to yourself (or at least I think you think to yourself) something along the lines of "Hey... this would be better if..." and then you actually tell me. And I really appreciate that.

(Now, don't everybody start sending me critiques on everything like how I accidentally typed 'he' instead of 'the' in one chapter or the string of noglastias in that other chapter; I know I screwed up. Once I finish the story I'm going back and taking care of every error I can find.)

But not only do you critique and comment on my work, but even when correcting me you leave my self esteem intact, which, quite frankly, is pretty awesome.

I really appreciate that.

Also, when you recommended my fanfiction on Tvtropes I was so happy I bragged to my younger sister for over an hour and I never really thanked you for that so... thanks!

...yeah. Thanks Kadaj5!


	29. One Big Happy Reunion

Isn't it amazing how time flies when you're procrastinating? Regardless of my usual irresponsible attitude, I actually have a bit of an excuse for why it took so long. This chapter needed quite the chunk of reference material so... There's that. Oh and my laptop went through a minor... defenestration... Or... well, actually three separate defenestrations that all occurred within ten minutes of each other. If you don't know what defenestration means, google it... Forget it, you're probably to lazy. Defenestration is the act of throwing someone or something out a window. Namely, my laptop. The thrower... Me. Needless to say it is well beyond working order and will probably never work again.

Alright. As of right now it is November 5th and I haven't updated. Not okay. It's just this chapter has been such a... UGHHH. I have no words. At this point on time I'll just barf the stuff out, forgoing any eloquence I deluded myself into believing I had when writing , because this story has been unfinished for too long and I just want to get it over with.

Holy crap… it's Dec 6th... what happened to my brilliant plan? You know what, screw this. I'm posting as is. I'll fix it later everyone. Later being after I finish the whole story. Fill in the blanks with your mind.

I'll stop delaying. I don't own.

Sasookay.

Here's the story.

* * *

><p>Grinning, the red head followed her new, although technically old, friend down the path to the medical tent set up on the edge of the practice field. Actually, Doremi was practically clinging to the purplette out of pure excitement as they made their way down the path. Raindrops bounced off their forms, soaking into their clothes, and wetting down their multicolored hair.<p>

"Neh, Onpu, are you really a super famous actress?" The recovering amnesiac asked, all the while hugging the idol even tighter despite the fact this made walking incredibly difficult.

Nodding and smiling out of pure delight, the ex-Ojamajo was more than happy to hug back.

"Yes, although when we first became friends I was only popular in a certain area of Japan, my popularity grew with time and it was almost two years later that I first made my debut in America. All three years we spent together were some of the best of my life, not to mention most exciting." Onpu said, gleefully recalling the old days as if she were some senior citizen in a old folks home. Granted, she had no idea why Doremi needed a recap.

"Really?!" Doremi almost cried, feeling her heart leap with joy at further confirmation of her previous self's character. "How were they the most exciting?" She asked, full to the brim with questions.

Onpu let out a short laugh.

"I'd think you know, after all we had-" The idol stopped as she glanced at Momoko, frantically waving her arms in an attempt to prevent the girl from spilling the biggest secret of all.

'She. Does. Not. Know.' The blonde mouthed to her old friend, trying desperately to get the message across.

Confused, Onpu complied and continued, "-had all worked part time in a shop together... We had tons of fun adventures..." She said, her lilac eyes now watching the red head carefully.

Shooting Momoko a 'I could really use an explanation' look, The purplette continued onward, still driven to bring her childhood friend to the others who'd been dying to see her for so long.

Momoko sighed in frustration, struggling with the difficult hand fate had dealt her. She needed to figure out how to explain it all to Doremi, after all the blonde couldn't try to keep her friend in the dark forever.

Could she?

No, no, she can't even consider that a possibility. It was cruel, it wasn't fair.

But how could she even begin to explain what it was that Doremi had started? The amazing series of changes she had set into motion simply by being the curious, silly girl she was?

The world- or rather worlds- had changed because of this one girl and her misadventures. Had she never stumbled upon that run down magic shop and the secrets it contained everything would be so different.

The current world, the way things were now, Momoko liked it. She loved it. And she had her red headed friend to thank.

Everyone did.

Gripping Doremi's hand tighter, Momoko let out a sigh. A happy sigh like when you find out the test you forgot to study for was postponed or when you discover your grandmother survived her surgery, like when you find a five dollar bill on the sidewalk or a long lost letter from a close friend you haven't seen in years. A sigh that sounded the same no matter what happiness you felt.

They could see the medical tent now, shielding the inhabitants from the rain. The off-white tarps and rain drops made a dull lullaby that seemed in tune with the environment around them, A slow melody of life and growth that echoed throughout the island as the water hit the ground in pellets. A soft light shone from inside the tent, a warm, yellow glow contrasting against the darkening skies and waterlogged grass.

Onpu's violet eyes flickered back to Doremi, tightening her grip on her long lost friend. This was the home stretch, the last couple of yards before she would officially reintroduce Doremi to everyone's lives. The hope that was welling up inside her now, a fuzzy little thing deep down expanding faster than the universe, was dangerous. Should this hope be squashed now, should she lose Doremi once more after finding her, the purplette didn't know if she'd be able to recuperate after that.

Picking up her pace, the idol practically sprinted to the tent opening despite her red headed companion still clinging to her shoulders. Onpu shoved the off-white makeshift doorway aside roughly, accidentally knocking a small plastic table stationed inside over in the process.

The resulting clatter of miscellaneous items on soggy ground brought two sets of eyes to look at the wet purplette.

"Onpu-chan?" Asked the brunette, pushing her round glasses up on her nose. This girl was partially hiding behind her discarded sweater,

"'Sup Onpu?" Chimed the athletic blunette, tanned hands resting comfortably in her pockets.

Sup? As in what's up? She was suddenly hit in the face once again with the current reality, what was up was something- something... The idol didn't know if she actually had words for what was happening right now.

Nope.

No words.

That just left actions.

Reaching behind her, she dislodged the shorter red head from her back and shoved her into the tent.

As the realization dawned on the two new girls, it became apparent that they also didn't have words.

Seemed no one had any words.

Except Doremi.

"Hi!" She said happily still overcome with excitement, "My name is Ichi- no, wait, I mean Doremi. Sorry, I'm still getting used to it since I just found out and all!"

No one responded.

Her words soaked into the tense atmosphere and only made the air thicker. The silence that reverberated in the tent was deafening.

Okay, the redhead was officially uncomfortable. Did she say something weird? Why were they staring at her like-

Suddenly the bluenette tackled the less-and-less-of-an-amnesiac to the ground in a strong, vicious bear hug.

A loud sob echoed through the tent, "DOREMI!"

* * *

><p>(Look, if you were too lazy to read the author's note then not my problem. Read it because I'm too rushed to retype.)<p>

*scene where Aiko transfers in*

*some random friendshippy moment*

*Aiko tornado*

* * *

><p>Doremi gasped for air, her amethyst eyes watering as she looked at the shaking teen hugging her tightly.<p>

"Ai..." She started before another body came falling down on top of the two girls. The brunette hugged them both tightly as she wailed in happiness.

* * *

><p>*Little kids meeting for first time in kindergarten or something*<p>

*scene where Hadzuki and Aiko discovers witch (Doremi doesn't understand what's going on)*

*tornado thing again*

* * *

><p>Suddenly everyone was on the ground in a huge group hug. Piled ontop of one another, the long-time friends cried and laughed. The girls were one giant blob of conflicting emotions, tears, and bright smiles.<p>

With an excited gasp, Doremi disentangled herself from the massive group hug. Scrambling to her feet, she spun around her face glowing with joy.

"I…" She tried, her voice only coming out as a squeak. The redhead tried to take a deep breath but a stream of giggles cut the gasp short and she had to hold herself upright by balancing on her knees. "I have to tell my brother!" She cried out, clumsily trying to run to the entrance of the tent.

She couldn't stop laughing and crying as she sprinted down the path. Doremi didn't notice the woman standing on the path. The two collided into each other and ended up sprawled out on the ground. Bouncing back up, the barely amnesiac grinned at the sight of her mother.

"Mom! Mom! I-" she cried out, the huge grin on her face starting to make her cheeks hurt, "I remember!"

The older woman's eyes widened with fear.

* * *

><p>Like I said. I'll fix the chapters later. For now I just need to barf these out so you can read them. Fill in the blanks with your mind for now.<p>

Also sorry for the terrible formatting, like I said, rushing.


	30. Real Family

Alright. I tried to get this one out as fast as possible for you guys since I feel really bad about making you do some of the work in this story. I mean, it's my job to spin a story for you guys and I'm sorry I put some of that responsibility on you.

Good news everyone! IT'S ALMOST OVER! YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!

Oh my god, this has taken forever and it's ALMOST OVER. Finally, CLOSURE! Oh ho ho, so close! I don't think you guys understand- or maybe you do if you've been suffering through this with me from the beginning- just what this means to me.

I'm about to be freed from this constant nagging in the back of my head. It's… just… overwhelming. I am so ready for this to be all over and I'm sure you all are too.

Well, without further ado, let's begin.

****Sasookay.****

Pumpkin.

* * *

><p>"Mom?" Doremi asked cautiously, watching as her mother emotionlessly picked herself up off the ground. Her smile vanished from her face when her mother roughly grabbed her hand. The redhead was unceremoniously yanked off the ground, barely managing to get herself upright before she was dragged down the path farther and farther away from the tent. "Mom?!" she tried again, this time louder. Her mother continued to jerk her forcibly down the path.<p>

Going quiet, the barely amnesiac watched her mother's stiff and quick form striding ahead. Why was she acting like this! The others! They were back there,why wasn't her mom happy like she was?!

"Mom, are you listening?" Doremi almost yelled, now pulling against her mother's grasp. "The people back there, they KNOW me, the REAL ME!" Her tears were back, mixing with the continuing rain, "Don't you understand?!" she cried out, struggling even harder ,her bare feet slipping against the wet stone as she was dragged ahead. "They know who I AM! WHO I REALLY AM! WHO I WAS BEFORE! THEY-" the redhead took a shaky gasp, using both her hands to pull against her mother now, "THEY KNOW THE REAL ME! WHERE I WAS FROM! WHO MY FRIENDS WERE! WHO MY FAMILY WAS! WHO I WAS!" she sobbed, "MY REAL LIFE! MY REAL FRIENDS! MY REAL FA-" finally slipping, the desperate girl landed on the rain-slick path, her arm still clenched tightly in her mother's grasp. The older woman stopped, only now looking back at her surrogate daughter.

"Your real family?" she spat out angrily, finishing the barely amnesiac's sentence. "I AM YOUR REAL FAMILY! HEISUKE IS YOUR REAL FAMILY! WE ARE YOUR REAL FAMILY!" The woman screamed, mascara stained tears running down her bright red cheeks, "You are our real family. After all we've been through together, after how much we've all grown to love you... To just let you go? I won't. I WONT! You are my PRECIOUS daughter!" She sobbed clinging tightly to the shocked redhead, "I won't let them take you away from me."

Doremi stood stock still, her previous caretaker's shaking form still wrapped around her. She'd have to leave her current family. Falling to her knees, the barely amnesiac clutched her head as her tears flowed with renewed vigor. To find her old life and reunite with her past meant abandoning her current life as Ichigo. Abandoning Ichigo's home, Ichigo's friends, Ichigo's family. Abandoning Ichigo. She hadn't realized it before but now she would have to choose. Choose between Doremi and Ichigo.

NO.

That was asking something impossible of her, because Doremi and Ichigo... They were both part of her. To leave one was to leave a part of herself behind.

But... She had to.

A throbbing pain began in her temples, a steady pulsating in her head that was driving her insane. It hurts it hurts IT HURTS! She couldn't control her arms anymore, or her legs, or her anything as her entire self began shaking wildly.

The barely amnesiac's body pitched forward as her mind lost consciousness.

Who...

Feeling the girl go limp in her arms, her surrogate mother froze. Realizing that her adopted child had just experienced a grand mal seizure, the woman could barely hold back a scream of terror. Ditching her incredibly expensive designer heels in the mud, Mrs. Smith scooped the teenager into her arms and sprinted to the private jet.

She needed a hospital.


	31. Doremi War II

I started on this the moment I uploaded chapter 30. I'm going to be frank, I'm ready to finish this. My goal, which is going to sound impossible to those of you who know my updating habits…, is to finish this story by the end of the year. Wish me luck everyone, I am going to need it.

Sasookay.

Pumpkin.

* * *

><p>"What do you mean I was right?" Poppu asked, bewildered as she looked at the teen across from her. Kotake laughed, clutching his stomach as he stumbled his way through the rest of the bushes to the younger girl. Sitting down in front of her Kotake slipped into the natural smile that just came so easily to him now. The pinkette seemed to grow offended at Kotake's nonchalance. "I've been acting like a spoiled brat! I was too caught up in my own little pity party to realize how much I was hurting everyone else by not honoring her memory!" The boy could only laugh harder, it all seemed so silly to him now. Doremi? Dead? As if! She was too much of a clumsy idiot to die! There's no way the world's unluckiest bishoujo's life would be cut short.<p>

"You were right, you were right from the very start." He stuttered out between laughs as he propped his head up against his hands. He went silent for a moment, closing his cobalt blue eyes while taking a deep breath.

When Poppu made to no motion to respond, Kotake realized he needed to clarify.

"Doremi isn't dead."

A moment of silence passed between them, the constant torrent of rain being the only source of noise. The pinkette had no emotion on her face, absolutely none, she was just blank. The soccer player, thinking she hadn't heard him, began to repeat himself.

"I said, Doremi isn't-"

She tackled him to the ground. Screeching, the girl pounded against him. Kotake just barely managed to get his arms up to protect his face in time before he was pounded into mincemeat.

"THE FUCKING HELL KIND OF JOKE IS THAT?!" she screamed at him as her small fists and rain smacked against his forearms. "YOU THINK THIS IS FUNNY?!" She kept going, her punches growing weaker and weaker as tears began to pour from her eyes and mingle with the falling water. "the hell… why… why would you even say that?"

The midnight blue haired boy peeked past his battered arms at the crying girl. Moving his bruised appendages out of the way, he gently sat up, giving her time to move out of the way.

"Because it's true." He said. His voice didn't waiver or escalate. There was no hint of malice or quiver of insincerity. He said it plainly. He said it truly.

They both settled back against the tree, their eyes towards the dripping green leaves above them.

"Oh god… she really is an idiot isn't she?" Poppu asked in a whisper, smiling as she watched on particular drop of water make its way down a leaf.

"Absolutely…" Kotake muttered. Feeling more water on his cheeks than there should be, he lifted his hand to his face and realized he was crying with her. He let out a dry chuckle. "Wanna hear the whole story?"

A little hiccup and a happy sob were his answer. So he began.

"I should warn you… I'm not a very good story teller."

"Shut up and tell the story."

"Alright, it all started when I went to that soccer tournament a couple years ago, the one that really kickstarted my career. I was depressed, getting yelled at by the fattest soccer coach you've ever seen, and ready to just call it all quits. So I'm standing alone in the hallway to the locker room, I'd just been told to take the first half off and clear my head, and I'm at my lowest. Then, out of nowhere, she just… popped up. Next thing I know she's singing the most ridiculous song I've ever heard in an attempt to cheer me up. As she tries to cheer me up she learns my name and apparently needs a favor. Thing is when she disappeared she got amnesia, but I'm not quite at that part of the story yet, thing is she's been living all this time trying to hide that she can only remember a few years of her life. She thought that if people knew about her consition they'd treat her differently. There was this one friend of her new older brother's, I'll explin that later too, who'd been asking her questions about her childhood friend, who she couldn't remember. So what does she do? She makes up some random guy on the spot, his characteristics? He's a soccer player, he's got blue-ish hair, and his name? Kotake. My name was the first thing that popped into her head when she was coming up with this fictional guy. But apparently this guy isn't convinced. She manages to sneak away and then we meet so she drags me back to meet this guy and help her cover up her condition, not that I knew about it. I wasn't about to start asking questions to hurt this girl. Oh yeah, by the way, she was going by the name Ichigo. So we end up spending the entire first half of my game together and… I sort of kinda…. yeah…. She helped me realize, in her own… special way… that I need to move on, That all the good in the world hadn't left with her. Well, we go back to the game, she cheers for me and I feel inspired to really try for the first time in forever. We were losing but I get in there and I score a crapload of goals and we win. After the game I go looking for her and find her fighting with the head guy of the other team. Turn out she attended that school but still cheered for me anyways. So the fight gets heated and the idiot says something that really hits her hard, not that he'd notice, the douche. Right as I'm about to come to her rescue, her big brother, the amazingly awesome Toudou Heisuke jumps in and defends the crap out of her. It all calms down, Heisuke and the previously mentioned…" Kotake paused for a second, glancing around for redheads before continuing, "douche are talking about something while Ichigo/Doremi and I start doing stuff again. That day my school got first place in our age division and second place overall and I can't help but think that it is all thanks to her. She changed me that day, I was finally starting to live again..."

Kotake paused and took a deep breath. Glancing down at Poppu, he noticed the huge smile on her face and the blissful look in her eyes. He smiled too and continued.

"So that was when you and I had our second huge fight over Doremi-"

"DWII, Doremi War II" the young girl threw in nonchalantly.

"And after a while and lots of practice and training I moved to an elite school for athletes, especially soccer players. I always kept both of them, Doremi and Ichigo, in mind when I practiced and it kept me going. Next thing I know I'm borderline famous because I've gotten so good. But of course, attention will always lead to trouble, because all of the sudden there are all these rumors about me and himeko, that one pop star. Time passed but through it all I always kept both Doremi and Ichigo in the back of my mind. Less than a week ago Coach tells us we're headed to Smith Island for some kind of training something or another. It's on this island that I and previously mentioned douche find Ichigo's older brother, Heisuke and find out that Ichigo is on the island. We're about to head over to her when all of the sudden bitchy mc popstar literally comes out of nowhere and drags me off. She pulls me into the woods to talk about our love life or some shit and starts threatening me with this overcomplicated crap that I didn't realize was a threat till later. So I walk away from her and get lost trying to make it back to the field. Then I got bitten by a fucking snake and everything got kinda fuzzy. Next thing I know I'm waking up in a bed with a girl with bright red hair, sparkling pink eyes, and… that is to say… I woke up in a bed with her, Ichigo, doremi, whatever you want to call her at this point, right in front of me. We hugged and suddenly Asuka, Doremi's old American friend comes into the room and we're both confused. So she ends up chasing Doremi out of the room because she has something important to say to me. She starts grilling me about me liking… no wait… I mean, she ends up telling me that Ichigo, the girl I… have befriended simply because she was like doremi, even though that wasn't actually the case, is in fact Doremi so it was entirely fine that I lo- like- befriended her."

Poppu frowned as Kotake awkwardly glanced to the side as though contemplating something with bright red cheeks.

"You love her." she said bluntly.

He looked at her bewildered, stiffening up entirely and his face the same shade as his love's hair.

"You were never subtle or embarrassed about it before, you practically shouted it at people. What's this sudden change of demeanor?" The pinkette couldn't explain it, but this sudden shift in attitude was incredibly frustrating to her. It was like the soccer player was ashamed or something.

"No, believe it or not, it's harder to say it when she's alive. It's like… when she wasn't there, I knew I had no chance so rejection from her personally wasn't ever possible. I could never have her, but I could always cling to the hope that if she was still around she would have me. Now she's here, and while now it's possible for her to accept me its also possible for her to reject me. To put it bluntly, I'm scared because I love her and now she is able to accept or deny. It no longer matters how much I love her, because ultimately whether or not I can have her is now up to her, not my imagination."

Both were silent for a little while, just the continuing drizzle keeping them from complete silence, before Kotake awkwardly coughed and continued.

"So Doremi, who I now know is both Ichigo and Doremi, walks back into the room and… I kiss her." The midnight-blue head says softly, "I don't let her go and she ends up fainting in my arms… when she woke up…" he smiled, "she suddenly hit me in the head and called me a jerk, because she was starting to remember all those times in elementary school when I messed with her…"

Pop's eyes widened, "So…"

"Yeah," Kotake said quietly, his voice quivering with excitement, "she's starting to remember."

The younger girl shut her eyes tight and bit her lip as she shook her fists. With excitement she pumped her fist and flailed her feet as she giggled and laughed and snickered until she was rolling around on the ground.

"That's the important part, other stuff happens too, but it's not very important." The boy muttered as he began to laugh with Poppu. As their laughter calmed to soft, occasional chuckles they noticed the rain begin to pour harder. A shout stumbled through the clatter of the rain, barely making it to their ears.

"HEY!... KO… DIOT!" echoed from the direction the soccer player had previously came from. The foliage shook violently as a sturdy figure shoved through it. A tall boy whom Poppu had never seen before. A short girl with messy, long black hair was sleeping draped across his back, she seemed very comfortable as she snuggled into the teen's back. It took the younger girl a moment to realize the sleeping teen was "bitchy mc popstar" with her appearance so disorderly compared to her usual state of dress.

Looking at Poppu Kotake nodded his head in the direction of the new arrivals, "These two are the aforementioned douche and bitchy mc popstar herself."

The teen boy seemed to become infuriated by his teammate's words, raising his fist in anger when Himeko started to slip down causing him to immediately return his hand to her sleeping form. Attempting to recover the rage he felt, the soccer player sent his relaxing teammate a furious glare.

"Really loser? Bad-mouthing Himeko and I to a random kid?! Who the fuck is this kid anyway?!" Sasuke shouted indignantly.

Smirking, Kotake leaned back against the tree. With the most smugness he could muster he answered simply, " Sauce-kay, this is Ichigo's little sister."

* * *

><p>That took me way longer than it should've. I'M NOT GOING FAST ENOUGH BLUJHAHJSJFK<p>

I'm going to keep writing after I post this so cheer me on devoted readers!

Also, I DEMAND REVIEWS! I'M INSECURE AND NEED PRAISE FROM ANONYMOUS STRANGERS IN ORDER TO FEEL GOOD ABOUT MYSELF!

Seriously guys, it doesn't even have to say anything good, just write a random crap review. In fact, I formally request that everyone that reads this chapter leave a review with this phrase (you can put other stuff in too, but this phrase is necessary) : "BLUJHAHJSJFK"

If you want you can just review with that statement. If you review I'll know that you are waiting for me and I'll be that much more pressured- I mean inspired to write faster.

Please and thank you?


	32. You Wouldn't Believe

Once again, immediately after posting I started writing again. I NEED TO FINISH THIS BLUUUH! Yet suddenly two-three?- months have flown by and WTF?! What was I doing for all that time in between?! Holy crap. How is it April? Is… it just me or is it May?

And to Kadaj5, always with the honesty, I'll admit that you are completely and entirely right in what you're saying and I admit that even as I was writing the "demand" for reviews I knew it was stupid and would undoubtedly backfire but I ended up posting it anyway, probably more to amuse myself than anything else. And I don't know if I show this enough, but I am actually hugely grateful for your reviews and criticisms, because if no one ever told me what I was doing wrong I wouldn't be able to fix it. I'm going to be honest, right now my mental image of you is a wise old man with a really long beard, I mean I know you probably aren't but that's just how I see you, and I really appreciate your role as the guide in what I guess is my story of making this story. Seriously though, this fic would probably crash and burn without you.

And to everyone else who actually reviewed, I sincerely thank you.

Sasookay.

Pumpkin.

* * *

><p>Sasuke was struggling to make sense of the situation. There was a young girl sitting next to his rival that claimed to be his one true love's sister. He'd gotten to know the Toudou family very well over the years and there'd never been any mention of a younger sister. The soccer player would have met her, Ichigo would've told everyone all about a little sister if she had one and since this was the first he'd heard it was only logical to assume this strange girl wasn't who she claimed to be. And yet, looking at this child, the soft curl of her bubblegum pink hair and large, round amethyst eyes, the slight upturn of her rosy nose and the curve of her rounded cheeks, she looked almost exactly like Ichigo.<p>

Sasuke was confused.

He was more than confused.

The random chaos that had occurred ever since he set foot on this island was going to drive him insane. It was like the plot of an overly complicated fanfiction, completely without logic and plot holes abound!

Growling the teen abandoned his attempts to rationalize the situation, trying to do so would just piss him off. Sasuke shifted the sleeping pop idol off his back and gently set her on the ground. After making sure Himeko was comfortable, the soccer player turned to the mystery girl.

"Who are you?" He asked calmly, his voice steady as his eyes bore straight into hers.

"I just told you, she's-"

"Shut up Kotake," the older teen snapped, not taking his eyes off the younger girl, "I'd rather hear her version of the story."

She stared back at him defiantly, not at all scared by his size or demeanor.

"My name is Harukaze Poppu," the stranger said, standing up and glaring at the teen, "And I am Dore- Ichigo's little sister. Her real sister."

Just as Sasuke was about to retort, the foliage to their left started shaking violently. The eldest teen protectively inched in front of the sleeping superstar as all watched the bushes cautiously.

When a lone bunny hopped out both soccer players sighed in relief, relieved that it wasn't the mysterious insane person in the golden suit of armor.

"I-" Sasuke started when the golden knight fell from the sky, effectively cutting him off.

Shocked, the teens screamed and scrambled backwards, pressing their backs against the rough bark of the trees surrounding them. Only Poppu remained unphased, seeming more surprised than scared.

Shakily, the knight picked itself up off the ground, only just barely managing to kneel. A trembling golden gloved hand rose to the faceplate of the helmet, gripping the metal unsteadily and lifting it, a crying young blonde girl's face was revealed.

She seemed familiar to Kotake, he'd seen her somewhere before, but the teen was unable to dwell on it as Poppu rushed up to the strange figure.

"Mo-Momma's hurt!" She cried, tears running down her cheeks in rivers. The boy felt his chest tighten, something was very wrong. Poppu's eyes widened in fright.

"Hana-chan, tell me what happened to Doremi!" She demanded. Kotake immediately got up and ran to her side as well.

"Momma's in trouble!" The blonde declared loudly, before picking herself up and sprinting towards the tent.

Those who knew Doremi hurriedly followed after, leaving Sasuke alone with Himeko and even more confused than he'd been before. Settling down beside her, the soccer player decided this was a little too complicated for his tastes.

Finally stirring, Himeko picked herself up and rubbed tiredly at her eyes.

"What happened?" The small girl asked, glancing at the much larger boy.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Sasuke deadpanned.

In the medical tent the ex-ojamajos bounced around giddily at their reunion. The happiness they felt was beyond their wildest dreams.

"Ne, Doremi-chance sure is taking a long time..." Aiko noted, pausing in her celebratory dancing/flailing.

"This is a big island," Hadzuki suggested, her hands nervously squeezing the hem of her sweater.

Everyone grew silent, anxiety enveloping them. They all had the same fear floating in the back of their minds…

Did Doremi disappear again?

Onpu chewed her lip, looking each of her friends in the eyes.

"We should go find her," she suggested suddenly, jolting to her feet. The sporty and quiet teens agreed as they stood up with her. Only Momoko remained calm, her emerald eyes watching them with worry and a twinge of pity. She wasn't like them, she'd found Doremi again, she'd been with Doremi again, Doremi was her good friend and there was no way the redhead would simply leave- not like last time. Momoko and Doremi had become the greatest friends two friends could be, Doremi wasn't going anywhere. How foolish of her old friends, to think Doremi would actually leave Mo-

"GUYS!" Cried the young voice of the other blonde as she crashed through the medical tent decked out in golden armor. All the ex-ojamajos stared at her in surprise as Poppu and Kotake came jogging in after. There was a moment of frozen silence, in which no one moved or even breathed. The calm before the storm.

"MOMMA'S IN TROUBLE!" Hana sobbed loudly. Momoko was petrified.

The golden girl sprinted out the tent and down the path Doremi had originally taken with Kotake right behind her. Poppu paused only to nod and confirm the girls' horrified stares before everyone stampeded out of the tent, leaving the blonde teen alone.

Tears seeped down her cheeks as she swallowed down one shaking breath after another. Curling into herself, the girl didn't notice the lone boy stroll into the medical tent.

"Momoko?" he asked, his voice startling her out of her self pity, "Are you okay?" Looking up, the blonde couldn't see through her tears but she still knew who was talking to her.

"No, Heisuke," she whimpered, reaching out to him, "But that's not the problem. Ichigo… Doremi is in danger." The older teen knelt down and scooped her up, cradling her in his arms like a princess as he headed for the one place he knew he could find his mother and sister.

* * *

><p>Oh dear Darwin, I hope that was sufficient for you guys. I'm going to start working on the next one right away! I promise! Cross my heart hope to fly stick a cupcake in my eye! NAAAARG.<p>

It's been forever since I've done a reviewer shout-out… Uh… Who have I already done?

Can I do Kadaj5? Have you already been appreciated? AH you have!

I know who! I choose….

Solar Powered Pandas!

She (assuming she since the thumbnail is of a chick) got the multiple Code Lyoko references that I sprinkled liberally throughout this fic! I really appreciate how you took the time to acknowledge the references, lets me know I don't throw those extra sprinkles on top in vain!

Gonna keep this short and sweet so I can upload right away! So thanks so much! Seriously, you guys are why I keep writing. May the Fourth be with you! (Although I actually uploaded on the 5th, REVENGE OF THE FIFTH!)

Hehe… Star Wars puns…


	33. My Daughter

Guess what, it's still May 5 and I'm totally starting now and I WILL FINISH WITHIN A WEEK GODDAMMIT. Let us begin delving into the end. Because seriously I've planned it all out and there's only like four chapters left. Can you believe it? After all these years it's finally going to come to an end. Thank Darwin.

Except now it's May 18, so more than a week has passed. UUUUUUGGGGHHH. I. just. need. to. finish. this. Only now it's May 24, and I kind of have a thousands other responsibilities that probably take precedence, such as finals and the four essays I need to write. Well, it's the 29th and while I knocked those essays out of the way I still have finals next week. Time to procrastinate through this and then melt my brain studying. HA! Suddenly its the seventh of September and goddammit where did my break go. My only excuse is that I spent a lot of time without internet access, going places.

Pumpkin.

Sasookay.

* * *

><p>Kotake wasn't entirely sure how he'd gotten to the hospital, he'd simply been sprinting alongside the strange girl, desperate to get to wherever Doremi was. They'd been running down a straight path, hadn't turned or veered off in any way when he felt the world spin around him.<p>

For a moment the soccer player was part of the sky and the ground and the seas and he lived and breathed the Earth as the Earth lived and breathed him, and while he hadn't closed his eyes when he opened them again he was in front of an American hospital with the rest of the group. Normally the teen would've pondered the sudden existential crisis, seemingly in the form of an out of body experience, however he was a little preoccupied. He only briefly acknowledged that it reminded him of the time he'd ended up in front of the maho-dou as a child before running into the hospital.

Kotake didn't have time to dwell.

Urgency wracked his mind as he slammed against the front desk. The soccer player gulped down one huge breath before looking at the receptionist with deadly eyes.

"I-I'm looking for Toudou, Ichigo." He cried out in Japanese.

The blonde woman looked confused, speaking very slowly in English.

"Caahuuuuun Aaaaye Huuuulp OOooooo?" Her words meant absolutely nothing to the teen. He sincerely regretted not paying attention in English class.

"Toudou, Ichigo! TOUDOU ICHIGO!" He tried, frantically waving his arms. The receptionist shrunk back, afraid of this teen she couldn't understand.

"Ma'am," Came a calm English voice from behind Kotake, "Please excuse me, I know this boy."

Turning around the boy saw Doremi's adopted mother. Despite her perfect posture and flawless voice, it was easy to tell she was broken on the inside. Her blonde hair was in disarray, her make up was smudged, and her eyes were ringed with red. She'd been crying.

"Boy," she said in Japanese as she led him away from the front desk, "We need to have a chat." Once they were in a secluded hallway, the woman spun on him, "Leave this hospital at once!" she hissed, "You've already done enough damage to my daughter!"

"I've done the damage?" He shouted angrily, "You're the one who locked her away for years! She was tormented constantly by thoughts of her previous life and now that she knows she's been set free!"

"And where did that get her? A hospital! Now my little Ichigo is in so much pain and has to go through surgery to get her brain tumor removed because you put her under too much stress! She could die!" She screeched, tears rolling down her face.

"The way you were treating her she was barely alive!" He shouted back, clenching his fists so tightly his knuckles turned white, "and her name, her real name, is Doremi."

Overwhelmed, Mrs. Smith slapped the teen. He didn't even flinch.

"You denied her her freedom, her friends, her family, and her life!" He growled, getting closer to her, "You don't deserve to call yourself her mother."

Her hand reared back again, prepared to strike him down, but she froze.

Behind Kotake was Poppu.

Cotton candy eyes pleaded with the woman, crippling her resolve thoroughly. Biting her painted lip, Mrs. Smith shook her head roughly, tousling her once perfectly sculpted ringlets.

"She's my daughter!" she cried like a child, her hands balling into fists. Poppu felt tears slide down her cheeks. The blonde could hardly take it, a small girl- who looked so thoroughly like her adopted daughter- was crying because of her selfishness.

Doremi was going to have to choose soon, decide who her real family was, so long as she survived. If she saw this girl, then there was no doubt who would be chosen.

Smith tried to resent the young girl- for taking her daughter away, for ripping her family apart- but she couldn't; she could see that the pain she was about to feel, the bitter aching, this girl had already felt, already lived with for far too long. She couldn't leave this child in the depths of misery. Ichigo wouldn't.

"Please give me my sister back." Poppu softly cried. The lady sucked in a violent breath. Collapsing back into the wall of the hospital, the grown woman began to sob.

* * *

><p>A plethora of strangers were gathered in the lounge area at the end of the hall. Only one amongst them was acquainted with all those around her, but her eyes were too full of tears for her to even recognize the faces. The blonde teen was smushed into the chest of a brunette boy, crying almost as much as her. A boy with a head of violent midnight blue hair was repeatedly pounding his fist against the wall, cursing under his breath as he kept glancing back towards the pale double doors. In a chair, a young girl with bubblegum pink hair watched him carefully, her hollow eyes following his every move. An older woman was curled into a ball in her chair lightly smacking her disheveled head against the wall.<p>

Only the smallest of the small bunch, a small blonde with honey brown eyes, seemed preoccupied with something other than bawling, punching, sobbing, staring, or any other meaningless action of coping. Instead she was busy fiddling with a door labeled 'Janitor'. Hana held a shiny golden key in her hand that she was trying to jab into the keyhole but it just wouldn't fit. Finally the blonde simply jammed the now glowing key into the slot and twisted angrily.

A strong, blinding light poured out from the door and the young blonde couldn't help but smile.

* * *

><p>I'm so tired. Really should sleep. Can't. Why?! CURSE YOU UNIVERSE.<p> 


	34. The Story So Far

There are 12 months in a year and I've already wasted 9 but we're so close to being done~ Just gotta spew it all forth. Don't forget. Can't forget. Never forget. Haaaaa. So tired. It's still Monday, September something or another… 15! YEP. Its still the fifteenth and I've written up to the part about the no wait…. If I told you up here what happens down there that'd be a spoiler. Whew, that was close I was about to tell you about the spontaneous arson and horrible disaster! Man, that would've been bad, me spoiling it and all. Oh! And what if I had ruined the surprise that Heisuke and Sakura-chan have had a secret relationship all along but Sakura is really in love with Himeko but doesn't know how to-

No. I'm kidding. Seriously, there isn't even a "sakura-chan" in this fic.

I almost had this chapter done on the 18th (September) but then Google had a spaz

Punpkin.

Sasookay.

* * *

><p>Two shadowed figures stepped through the light, an almost ethereal stillness washed over the hall. Poppu clumsily drew herself out of her chair and staggered forward.<p>

"M-" only a few chunks of speech could squeeze through her clenched throat, "Mom... Da-Dad?" The two adults stepped forward as the door to the Janitor's closet swung closed behind them.

The blonde woman curled up in a ball had frozen, suddenly still as a statue. With her disheveled golden hair in her face Mrs. Smith lithely and gracefully stood from her chair. Patting down the frizzy curled mess into a sham of her once perfectly manicured mane, the lady calmly strode forward, a tight smile plastered across her face. Her honey eyes carefully examined the new arrivals.

These two were obviously a couple, if their joined hands clasped tightly together wasn't evidence enough, the very air around them seemed to snuggle against the aging pair. The woman was rather short, barely achieving (that's five foot four for all you insane anti metric Americans) with weathered maroon hair drawn up into a quick bun with a scrunchie. Grief had left thin creases in her face, forever a reminder of the years she'd spent a daughter short. She wore a striped nightgown that was nowhere near new and greyed slippers. It looked as though she had been plucked from her home while preparing for bed, which had actually been the case. The man wore a laughably stereotypical plaid robe wrapped tightly around his waist. Round rimmed spectacles balanced atop the bridge of his nose; his greyish spiky hair was ruffled into an almost stylish bed head- obviously an accident. In the hand not grasping his wife was a blue toothbrush with some remnants of frothy suds sneaking down the handle.

"Hello," the blonde managed in an even tone, "you must be Ichi- Ah," she paused, sucking in a large, lilted breath, "D-Doremi's parents. I am Carol Smith, I've been acting as her m-mo-" tears began to trail down the woman's face as she slowly lost her composure, "Yes, um, so I'd just like to a-assure you that," she turned away for a moment to let a small squeak of a sob escape her lips before turning back, "My fa-family and I will not try to take our-y-your..." She paused again, "daughter away from you, we have no inten-" the blonde woman was cut off as she felt a warm hand rest itself on her shoulder. Looking up into the faces of the birth parents Mrs. Smith saw that they were crying too with impossibly real smiles stretched across their faces.

"Doremi would probably be happiest if you and your family didn't leave her. She's just that kind of girl," the Japanese woman grinned, "Hello, I'm Harukaze Haruka. I'm Doremi's mother, or rather, one of her mothers now."

Collapsing onto the smaller woman for a hug the blonde sobbed loudly.

"We can work out a plan so we all get time with our daughter." Her husband offered, waving his toothbrush around nonchalantly. Mrs. Smith simply nodded happily as she squeezed Haruka with all her might.

At this moment those pale double doors opened up and a hound man with a white coat walked in. It was straight out of a soap opera: the grim look on his face, his inability to look any of the spectators in the eye, his stupid perfectly styled fucking hair.

Everything was quiet.

"I'm sorry... We did everything we could."

* * *

><p>Rage flooded Kotake. Not fucking happening! He'd finally gotten her back, finally sort of told her how he felt, finally kissed her, and finally more or less got idiot Romeo to back off. They were this close to the end game. This close to winning.<p>

He was on the guy in a second, fuck "don't shoot the messenger" he was going to pulverize him. Maybe if he spent less time on his hair and more time being a doctor Doremi would still be alive. The teen wasn't landing solid punches anymore, Sasuke and Heisuke were holding him back. With tears in his eyes the doctor scooted backward, his face already swelling from the blows.

"The hell man?! How am I supposed to go to my audition now with my face like this?! You didn't think I was serious did you?!" the man screeched, cradling his cheek, "I was obviously just testing a line! No one actually says that shit in real life! Ever heard of method acting you idiot?!"

Kotake was going to kill.

Heisuke and Sasuke were prepared to be accessories and at that they let the furious teen go and watched as he pummeled the method actor. Finally the douche had had enough and Kotake fell back against the ground, entirely spent.

As the pseudo doctor scrambled out of the room, the elder soccer player approached his downed teammate.

"I don't understand," he stated simply, his voice so full of confusion and even fear that Kotake couldn't help but pity him.

"I wouldn't expect you to, Sasuke," the midnight blue haired teen replied, glancing up at the poor ignorant soul. "You've been so out of the loop since the very beginning, I'd be surprised if you even understood who half the people here are. Hell, I'm one of the key players in all this fucked up shit and I've got no clue who some of the people here are. But I do know why we're all here. Do you?"

"I-," Sasuke hesitated, "Ichigo..."

"Almost," the soccer player laughed dryly, forcing the sound out from his throat, "her real name is Harukaze Doremi, but she barely knows that." The black haired teen was silent. "I'll tell you everything I know and you can make of it whatever the hell you will, but know this: I will never, never you hear me, stop fighting for Doremi. If you try to come between us- if you so much as fucking look at her the wrong way- I'll crush you into dust..." Kotake's voice drifted off as he stared at the fluorescent lights above his head.

"It all started way back, I was probably- I don't know- three? Four? Five? Fuck, the point is I was playing on this playground chasing these two girls my age 'cause, ya know, that's just what you do when you're a kid. But, like a kid, I fell or something and scraped my knee up. So I cry. I was a kid, what do you expect? What happened next... I'll never forget, hell if I do forget it I'll beat myself up... Goddamn I've been violent recently... Sheesh... Anyway, what was I- oh yeah, so she comes back, a little red headed twerp with this ridiculous hairstyle named Harukaze Doremi. She starts waving her fingers over my knee mumbling some random words before chucking her hand up in the air. She tells me she was trying to perform a healing spell but it didn't work because my knee still hurt like a bitch. Looking back on it now, I think the spell worked she just did the wrong one. It wasn't a healing spell, it was a curse that made me fall in love with her. From what I can tell the duration is somewhere between eternity and the end of time. Anyway she does it again, the incantation is nearly identical, there's almost no change in the way she wiggles her fingers. Yet when she flings her hand up in the air again it just stops hurting. The wound was still clearly visible, blood was still seeping out of the scrape and yet it was completely painless. I was pretty much doomed to love her after that. So she and I grow up and because I was a little bitch who couldn't cope with my feelings I'd tease her. I call her names like Dojime, make fun of her poor grades. She dealt with it incredibly well, pouting or poking fun back. She had too big of a heart to do anything else. We grow up and I actually realize how I feel about her. Not that I do anything about it purely because I'm a complete idiot. So right around the time we're all going to graduate from our elementary school all of her friends are going to transfer to other high schools or move away. She's heart broken and doesn't show up to the graduation ceremony. Everyone decides to go look for her together because we don't want her to be alone. So we're all in this huge crowd outside the shop she worked at in her free time shouting reasons why we care about her and why she doesn't need to be scared of the future.i even confess my love in front of the huge crowd trying to get her to come out. Thing is she isn't in the shop like we thought. She'd actually slept in late, like the klutz she is, and got hit by a car driven by Heisuke who was from out of town. DOREMI loses her memory and because I one recognizes her in the hospital in this other town that she was taken to Heisuke decides to adopt her as his younger sister. She grows up under a new name he gives her, Ichigo. At this soccer tournament she goes to to support her brother she runs into an idiot who'd given up on life- namely me. Acting like a complete ditz she manages to reignite my love for life as we run around the stadium having fun. Then she promises to watch me play against her own school-not that I'd known that. So she comes and cheers me on to beat her school. But one of the members on the other team got really upset with her- you know all about that. I leave the stadium later on wanting to see her again. But she vanishes and years pass. Turns out she'd had a seizure so Heisuke got his parents to help take care of her. They end up sticking her on their island off the coast of California. It's supposed to be a stress less lifestyle, instead she's constantly tormented by thoughts of her unknown past." Kotake squeezed his eyes shut in empathetic pain for Doremi, "but then a soccer team from Japan arrives on the island. Our team. You and I find out she's on the island and are pretty dead set on finding her, but I get dragged away by a popstar claiming to be my soul mate. I reject her angrily, get lost in the woods, get bitten by a snake, hallucinate, and run into a window. Sounds awful but that's how I found her. She was on the other side of that window. So Doremi and that blonde girl drag me in and patch me up. I wake up and I was so happy I found Ichigo, then the blonde breaks it to me that Ichigo isn't just Ichigo but Doremi too. The next time that klutz walks into the room," Kotake glared into Sasuke's eyes, "I kiss her. Then she hits me because she remembers that I teased her in elementary school, she remembers me. Everything is going great until we remember that you and the princess over there still exist. Princess is planning to destroy my future if I don't pledge myself to be her slave so we decide to draw her attention to someone other than me. Funny coincidence, she loves all that romantic Shakespeare shit. Seeing as you have a tendency to break out into mad soliloquies we figured we'd make her like you. The plan bombed, she barely glanced at you, and then that freaky golden knight showed up. Now you're all caught up, or at least on the same page as me. More or less." Kotake finished.

Sasuke staggered backwards, bracing himself against the hospital wall as he finally realized how little he know about the girl he thought he loved. How could you adore everything about a person when you didn't even know half of anything about them.

He felt a small hand gently pat his arm. Glancing down he saw the petite form of Himeko, a dark blush spread across her face as she looked at anything but him. Sucking in a breath, the soccer player pulled her in for a hug.

He didn't love Ichi-Doremi. He knew that now.

An older man with greyed hair and an unshaven face barged into the room. His leather jacket was well worn but his cane was pristine.

"Hi, I'm the Asian girl's doctor," He curtly spoke flawless japanese in a gruff voice. "She's stable and breathing."

Everyone was hesitant to listen to this strange man, barely looking like a doctor.

"She's almost okay." He said flatly. "There's just one... Problem."

* * *

><p>DONE! Unless of course Google feels like deleting all my text again. Hahahaha. It's not funny.<p>

**Second to last chapter guys! Next up is the finale!**


	35. FUCKING DONE

THIS IS IT MY FRIENDS. WITH THIS CHAPTER POSTED I CAN FINALLY MARK THANK YOU UNTIL WE MEET AGAIN AS COMPLETE AND WE'LL ALL BE FREE FROM THE CONFINES OF THIS STORY. ALL YOUR CLOSURE ARE BELONG TO US.

It's been a long journey. Seriously, I adopted this fic from Deep-Sadness in 2011, it's 2014 and over 60,000 words later and only now are we finally reaching the end of all this crud. I really hope you guys are reading this paragraph, it's kind of my final farewell to you, the readers of this fic. It might seem kind of silly being so over the top about this fanfiction but it's kind of been a huge deal for me. I first adopted it back when I could barely form a grammatically correct sentence. Hell, I went through puberty with this fic. I expected so little originally, I would've been happy getting five reviews at all, I figured it'd just be a little chunk of nothing floating around that I could waste my time on. I half-assed the summary of this story because I thought no one would actually bother reading it. I pretty much just blurted out the first thing that came to my head and I still haven't changed it. Somehow this fanfiction grew into a giant, or at least what I consider to be one. Currently (Sept. 25, 2014) this fic has the most reviews of any Ojamajo Doremi fic on . So, thanks guys.

As much as I would love to say that finally finishing this story is bittersweet, it really isn't. I'm happy, 100% sweet up in here, because its time to move on. Technically I'm not actually done with it yet, seeing as I need to go through the story from the beginning and fix all the stupid mistakes (ugh the shame of noglastia…) and fill plot holes and actually put words in that one chapter, but you get my point. Plus I'll have to go back and fix Kotake- no idiot, I mean Tetsuya's name. I was a dummy american so sorry about that. Chances are I will never add another "chapter" to this story, because I hate when people post a "new chapter" that's actually only an author's note. If I ever need to tell you guys something concerning this fic, I'll make sure to actually include some story in that author's note. It'll most likely be a little fluffy fluff about the future and all the Kotadores. Hehe, my ship is sailing strong.

Pumpkin.

Sasookay.

* * *

><p>Everything was white. An overwhelming sense of déjà vu bore down on the girl clothed in a large, paper thin white shirt with no back. Was this supposed to be a hospital gown? She knew the word, but she couldn't place an image to the name. It didn't seem to fit- the definition or the shirt- a gown was eloquent, fancy, and luxurious, probably... most likely. This was akin to wearing a napkin, or at least what she thought was a napkin. It was a little hard to tell anymore.<p>

Everything was still white; she was so bored. White curtains- those were curtains, right? - blocked something on the wall. Light was shining through the cloth but she couldn't tell what was behind them.

An unpleasant sensation tingled at the back of her head; automatically reaching back she applied pressure to the area, moving her fingers against the skin she felt relief. Bringing her hand back slowly the girl found bright red strands tangled in her fingers. The ruby strings seemed to lead back to the back of her head.

Hair.

She had red hair. The redhead jammed her hands up into her hair, feeling all around her scalp. She had a lot of hair, some of it, in the back and on the sides, was especially long. But there wasn't any on the top, instead a soft cloth was wrapped around that area. The redhead didn't know why but she was afraid to put too much pressure on that cloth.

Gathering the locks up in her hands, the girl stared at the bright red. It was familiar, yet only barely. At least it wasn't white.

The lack of color was really starting to piss her off; it was a constant reminder of her state of mind. Empty. With a sigh, the amnesiac pulled apart the curtain of red in her face and peered out around her. We're there any other colors to latch onto? Anything to distract her from the emptiness?

No. Just all that white. Glancing downward, she noticed her own body. Her skin was pale, almost white, but that wasn't what caught her attention. It was the two bulbous protrusions on her chest. Holy crap she had boobs! She was like sixteen or something! The teenager carefully reached up to her chest, almost scared to touch them. Right as she was about to feel herself up the hospital door slammed open and the redhead shoved her hands under her thighs. They hadn't been anywhere near her boobs, nope.

In the doorway was a very attractive teenager. He was so many colors. His skin was darker than hers, a soft brownish kind of tan with a hint of orange. His disheveled hair was the most interesting shade of black- or was it blue? It almost seemed to glow blue where the light hit it, like some kind of dark beautiful ocean... An ocean was probably what she was thinking of. And his eyes... Oh god, his eyes, they were brilliant. All different shades of blue seemed to dance in his eyes, it was a medley of darks and lights and brights and she couldn't look away. Blue was probably her favorite color.

He was at her side in a second, pulling her into his chest for the tightest, warmest hug the amnesiac could ever imagine. She loved it; it was fantastic, the emotions she could feeljust radiating from him were the greatest possible medicene. But one question still lingered in the redhead's mind, one that she knew would break his heart if she asked it.

Alas, she needed answers.

"Who-" the teen paused, feeling him stiffen, "who are you?"

Just like that the boy tore himself away from her to look into her eyes. The look of devastation on his face... God she felt awful.

"Y-you don't remember?" He asked softly, his voice setting her heart aflutter.

At this point in time the amnesiac had determined, beyond a fraction of a doubt, that she was most definitely really, really... Fond of this guy. She wouldn't take the love card quite yet, not until she had a little more context to his and her relationship. God, she hoped they were dating; it'd be really awkward if he turned out to be like her best friend's boyfriend or brother or something. Did she even have a best friend? All she really had to go off of was this really hot guy in front of her. Wait, he asked her a question, answer it!

"N- I'm sorry, no." She barely whispered, trying to keep her answer soft, not hurt him, trying to keep him near. He was so hurt by her answer, the redhead could tell, but he didn't pull away. Instead his strong arms just pulled her in tighter, refusing to let her go. She didn't mind at all.

There were more people in the doorway now, all her age or older, but the teen holding her was still of the most interest. Each one asked her that question, the one that hurt everyone. She hated telling them all no, that she didn't remember them.

There was a short girl near the back, almost as if she was afraid to come further into the room, holding tightly to the hand of a tall black haired teen... They would make a cute couple she decided. On that topic she really needed to know who the guy in her arms was... And if she could kiss him. The redhead slowly raised her hands to the boy's face, pushing him back slightly.

"Tell me." She demanded. Staring straight into those gorgeous eyes. She wanted paintings of those things goddammit.

He seemed confused at first, like he didn't know what she meant before the thought clicked in his head.

"You're Harukaze Doremi," he said. The amnesiac could've punched him simply because that told her nothing about whether or not she could kiss him. Seeing her displeasure the teen continued, "And I'm Kotake Tetsuya..." He paused; this still didn't tell 'Doremi' if she could kiss him. The redhead was exhausted of all this beating around the bush, "and I'm your boyfriend."

Whoa-ho! Now he was talking. The redhead very visibly fist pumped the air before slamming her lips over his. Everyone else in the room probably felt uncomfortable but she felt great! He clearly shared her sentiment. By the time they pulled apart, they had to breathe eventually, nearly all the adults had vacated the room to give the two privacy. The doorway was slightly ajar, only enough for the amnesiac to notice a pink eye peaking through.

Tilting her head curiously, the teen watched as the door slowly swims open revealing two young girls. Her eyes first fell upon the taller one with bubblegum pink hair. Her face was just so-

And as though someone had just chucked a stone at her head, her brain was hit with an incredible force. She was overwhelmed by the sheer amount of clarity she had gained.

This was Poppu, her younger sister. And the boy next to her... Without even looking at him she raised her fist an jabbed him in the cheek.

"You deserved it. Bullying me, taking advantage of me when I lost all my memories again." Doremi announced, her eyes shooting a quick glare to him.

His fantastic eyes- just because she had context now didn't mean she didn't adore those gorgeous, shining windows to the soul- widened with surprise. Tetsuya broke out into a grin.

"You kissed me, Dojime." He laughed. Oh god she couldn't not love that laugh. It was impossible.

Her amethyst eyes flickered over to the blonde girl, notably younger than the other. This sudden flash of understanding wasn't as unexpected, but the results it yielded were far more surprising. Apparently she had had a very interesting childhood, going as far to become an apprentice witch and saving multiple worlds. Well, Doremi supposed getting amnesia twice wasn't the strangest thing she'd done in her lifetime after all.

Smiling widely she extended her arms to the two young girls, it was time for a group hug. Poppu was crying as she ran into her older sister's arms. Hana was giggling madly.

Things were looking up.

* * *

><p>When suddenly The Evil Mail Man crashed through the wall, snatching Kotake with his robot claw. "If you ever want to see your boy toy again you must give me all the monies of the planet!" He screamed. When suddenly a magical hologram popped out of Poppu's mouth. It was a beautiful sparkly lady. "Kimonesiapoahna, I am your birth mother. It is time for you to embark on an epic quest to realize your true power." When suddenly a blue police box appeared in the room and-<p>

I kid. This is the end.


End file.
